Darkness and Light
by Lazlo Pizazzlo
Summary: Timpani and Blumeire are back in the sequel to "Odium and Love", only this time, the stakes are higher, the alliances grow stronger, and the villians are even more powerful. Little does everyone know that betrayals and tragedies lurk around every corner..
1. I

_WOOT I AM BACK!! WITH A FREAKING SEQUEL DTW!! _

_Yay, alright! People have been interrogating me what the sequel is about, and I spilled the summary for some of you, but to others, I forgot or was too lazy. XD; _

_I decided to post this on (according to __Odium and Love__) Blumiere's birthday, which is indeed today, November 27! He is 33 today. (Oddly enough, tomorrow there is a French-speaking table at lunch. I'm totally sitting there and nodding and saying, __"Merci, mon amour."__ XDD) So hoorah for him._

_Aye-yai-yai!! Questions on first-readers are probably going, "OHNOESTHISISASEQUELNOWIHAVETOREADAFORTYCHAPTERSTORYBEFOREIREADTHISAAAGH", but no, you don't. __**Not really. The first part of this chapter includes the last part of the epilogue, so it's pretty covered. You might want to know who Dimentio is and what happened to him. I caution, Blumiere speaks French in here, because his NAME is French. **__Ask me for translations._

_We see Timpani and Blumiere's friends in this story from their childhood, and Blumiere's parents. To see Blumiere's parents in a picture, visit my profile page and look for my deviantART account and look for Blumiere's parents' names in my gallery. Lemme know if you need help._

_COOL. I don't own Nintendo, so enjoy with my A/N outta the way!!_

* * *

**1 (A few weeks earlier)**

"_Joyeux anniversaire__, Timpani," Blumiere smiled as he sat next to her. He kissed her on the lips. "Happy Anniversary." Timpani blushed after Blumiere let go._

"_Our first, too! It's amazing to think that we wouldn't be here if we disobeyed our parent's rules." Timpani smirked. "What's behind your back? Something for me or is it something you're going to scare me with?"_

_Blumiere chuckled. "No, no, I found it tucked away in the closet, and remembered that we hadn't opened it." Blumiere showed a box to Timpani, and she recognized the box from anywhere; it was the package that Merlon gave them on Flipside tower before they left. It was a gift of some kind, she knew that, but she had totally forgotten about it up until now._

"_I remember that thing! Did you open it already?" Timpani asked._

"_Nope. I saved it for us to open it…__ensemble__." Blumiere winked. He set it down between he and Timpani, and they both pulled on the bow that held the package together. Blumiere tore off the paper, only to find a brown box. Timpani lifted its lid._

"_It's a note…" Timpani said. Blumiere picked up the paper and read it aloud._

"'_To the two young, newly-wed Heroes: I had no hesitation by giving this to you. Take care of it. Both of you have gone through rough times, together and separate, and consider this as a gift to renew the promises you have exchanged, and to remind you of me._

_For some reason, I feel like you're going to need this in the future. I don't know why, but call it instinct. Do be careful with it, though. I'll leave it to you to take care of it with pride and hope in your hearts._

_I hope to see you again, sometime soon. Be safe, be sure to love each other, and I hope you have a wonderful life together. Sincerely, Merlon. P.S.—Sorry that I don't have wedding cake in here; I didn't know how long it'd be sitting in here. Take care!'." Blumiere and Timpani smiled as he finished._

"_But what was 'this' that he was talking about?" Timpani asked. Blumiere dug through tissue paper to find something wrapped even further._

"_He took time to waste trees, that's for sure." Blumiere laughed. Timpani moved closer to Blumiere and looked at the mysterious item wrapped in dark blue paper. Blumiere carefully unwrapped the paper from the gift, and both gasped;_

_It was a white book with a star in the center._

"_The Light Prognosticus!" Both exclaimed._

**(Present day)**

_One passion increases as the evil power decreases during this battle. The hearts of odium and love clash to reverse the damage done as the holder of the dark book falls. But beware, as one of the Heroes falls as well. As the love grows, so does life, and the Hero who has fallen rises once more. Love has won this battle—_

"Put the book down, Timpani, you've read it enough."

Timpani was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up from the Light Prognosticus at her husband, Blumiere, who was gliding a bow across the thin strings of a violin. She frowned as she noticed he wasn't even facing her and was still playing.

"You're not even looking at me," Timpani said. Blumiere smiled and stopped moving his bow.

"I don't have to; you've been looking at the Light Prognosticus ever since we got it from Merlon."

"You're exaggerating, Blumiere. I have not been looking at it for a week." Timpani shook her head. Blumiere laughed.

"Seems like it to me," Blumiere chuckled as he went back to playing his instrument quietly.

"It's so confusing, though. I keep looking back after it talks about how 'love won this battle' and everything while we were fighting Dimentio, but it doesn't say anything about anything else," Timpani said, trying not to let Blumiere's faultless music distract her thought.

He glanced up at his wife, but didn't stop. "Why do you care about what comes after the fight with Dimentio?"

"I don't know, maybe the spirits of the Ancients were prophesizing something in the Light Prognosticus and it drew Merlon's attention to it," Timpani shrugged. She closed it, finally frustrated with what results she was coming up with.

"Oh, so you're becoming obsessed with it, then?" Blumiere smirked as he set his violin on the table in front of them. Timpani kept her eyes glued to the white book. Blumiere put his hand on her chin and brought her head up to look at him. "Why are you so interested about this thing? You shouldn't be looking at that so much, anyway, or you'll end up like a non-evil Count Bleck." Timpani smiled, but sighed.

"I'm just thinking…I mean, why exactly did Merlon give us this?" Timpani frowned. Blumiere cleared his throat and let Timpani go as he let himself fall into the sofa and closed his eyes.

"He said instinct took him over." Blumiere responded with ease. "Don't worry about it so much."

"But it had to be more than instinct, is what I'm trying to get at." Timpani sighed, closing her eyes. Blumiere took advantage of Timpani's trail of deep thought, and took the book out of her hands and put it on the bookshelf. "Merlon wouldn't just hand it up like it was from a garage sale or something. The Light Prognosticus is extremely powerful, and rare, too. I just don't understand why he would give it to us, especially someone who held the Dark Prognosticus before—"

Blumiere grabbed Timpani's hands and kissed her on the lips before she could say anything else.

"Just stop thinking about it so much," Blumiere said, smiling. Timpani smiled back.

"Alright, I'll try." Timpani nodded. Blumiere hugged her.

"Good. You must be exhausted from reading so much, anyway. Go on up to bed," Blumiere said as Timpani got up and started up the stairs. "I'll be up in a few minutes; I have to put my violin away first."

Timpani nodded and continued up the stairs as Blumiere placed his violin gently in its case and loosened his bow. Upon moving the case into its usual spot, he glanced up at the stairs, and looked back at where he had put the Light Prognosticus. He felt something odd in his mind, but he shrugged it off and went upstairs.

* * *

Timpani was wide awake like a child on Christmas Eve. There was too much to think about for her, even though Blumiere told her not to think about the prophesizing book. She couldn't keep her mind off of the topic at all. It was confusing, only because Merlon seemed to give it to them with no hesitation. Blumiere was a past holder of the Dark Prognosticus, even, and nevertheless, Merlon gave it to them.

_Maybe it's just…a gift, like Merlon said. _Timpani thought as she sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to relax and fall asleep, but as soon as she started to float away into a calm doze, her mind would snap back and start wondering if the Light Prognosticus was doing anything at the moment.

_Stop it, brain, go to sleep…!! _Timpani scolded her mind. She grunted as she turned to lie on her back.

"Having trouble sleeping, _mon cheri_?" Blumiere asked. Timpani sighed.

"…Yeah," Timpani closed her eyes again. "I'll get there, though…"

"Alright, whatever you say," Blumiere replied.

Timpani opened her eyes, unsuccessful in falling asleep. She finally came to the conclusion that looking for herself would bring an end to this madness and allow her to sleep. Just one more look, and that would be all. Nothing else, forever and ever.

She sat upright and got out of bed. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard the warm, curious, and affectionate voice of her husband.

"Where are you going?" Blumiere asked. _Dare I ask…_He thought.

Timpani blushed; she knew she was caught, but with something quick, she could get herself out of the situation. She scanned through her head to find an excuse.

"I'm…getting a glass of water. I'll be back up in a few…" Timpani lied. _It's a good thing it's dark in here, or Blumiere would totally see right through me!! _

After a slight hesitation, Blumiere shrugged. "Fine…" _Timpani never drinks water during the night, though…_

Timpani sighed in her head as she turned around and opened up the door. She walked quickly down the stairs and into the living room. She realized that Blumiere had put the book back, and she didn't know where it was, only because she wasn't watching.

"If only I knew where he put it…" Timpani whispered. She looked around frantically, knowing that if she were truly getting water, she would be halfway up the stairs by now.

"Need help?" A call came from upstairs. Timpani winced.

"N-no, I'm just trying to get a glass out from the cabinet!!" Timpani called back. She and Blumiere both knew that Timpani was on a time crunch. She needed to find the book…fast. Looking around the bookshelf, she could only use her sense of touch to find what she was looking for. It was pitch black in the room, and the only source of light was the bright moon shining through the window.

"Come on, come on, come on!!" Timpani whispered anxiously. She came across a spine that felt bumpy near the top and bottom, and she smiled. Timpani knew that this was the right one; the only tool that the Ancients could use to bind books was rounded nails. She pulled it out and moved towards the moonlit window.

The Lady turned the pages carefully, moving all the way to the back. There were the same blank pages, but some strange power was coming off of it, Timpani could sense. She frowned down at the book, but it suddenly threw her back.

She looked over at the Light Prognosticus; it was now glowing. Timpani blinked.

"Crud, what did I—" Timpani muttered. The Light Prognosticus suddenly stopped glowing, and Timpani approached it cautiously.

She picked the book up, curious to see what had happened. The Prognosticus abruptly opened up to the same page that Timpani had always looked at, and she blinked, unable to believe her eyes: there were now words written on the page with black ink. Timpani gasped.

"The Ancients' spirits…must have written something just now…" Timpani smiled. She began to read it.

_Those who have won must journey back to their past friendships, experiences, homes, and lives, for there they will find two allies. But pay heed, they must hurry, for the Chaos Heart is once again unleashed._

"What…" Timpani frowned after finishing. She flipped through the rest of the pages, but it said nothing else.

"Ha, I knew it all along."

Timpani whirled around to see it was Blumiere standing behind her.

"Blumiere, I—"

"_Non, non,_ it's alright. I felt the Light Prognosticus give off some energy, so I came down to see what it was. That, and you were taking a long time with your little 'glass of water'." Blumiere smirked. Timpani smiled. "What's it say?" Blumiere turned on the lamp and sat down, almost blinding Timpani. "Sorry, love." She laughed, but stopped to read.

"'Those who have won must journey back to their past friendships, experiences, homes, and lives, for there they will find two allies. But pay heed, they must hurry, for the Chaos Heart is once again unleashed.'" Timpani read aloud.

"The Chaos Heart? How could that be back?" Blumiere doubted. "The only people who could ever make the Chaos Heart is Peach and Bowser, and they're safely in their castles like usual. But other than that, who could possess…oh no; Timpani, you don't think—"

"I…sure hope not…I mean, no, of course not," Timpani shook her head as she set the book down. "We killed him at that battle…"

Blumiere winced. "…I don't know about that. After I collapsed that void by accident, I was so concerned about your safety, I couldn't concentrate on him…"

"Shoot," Timpani whispered. "We're stuck, aren't we?"

"Not completely. If we're supposed to journey back to our past friendships, we have to think about our childhood friendships, I believe," Blumiere suggested. Timpani nodded in agreement. "If we're going to find allies through that, I think I know where to start."

"Really? Where?" Timpani asked.

"That will be said tomorrow. For now, let's try to get some sleep."


	2. II

_:D :D :D I'm here, I'm here! _

_Sorry for the wait, guys, I had a choir concert last night, and this wasn't fully finished. I edited it and such, though, so I think it's better._

_WOW. Within a day, I got review after review after review and fave after fave after fave! __**Thanks, guys! I appreciate it!!**_

_**Dimention**__ pointed out several points to me, such as how the Light Prognosticus's command seemed a little equivocal (VOCAB WORD EEK); he took it as something other than what I intended. That'll be explained in here. The other thing he drew my attention to is how "the Tribe of Darkness and the Tribe of Ancients had stopped existing after 2 generations minimum." That confused me, but whatever that means, I'm REBELLING and saying that the Tribe of Darkness is still existing and the Tribe of Ancients is gone. ;) Don't get it? Ya don't have to. XD; _

_Lemme know if you need some explanations on anything. I'll tell you as much as I can without spoiling anything!! 8)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**2**

"_Speak, Taire, I'm hesitant on this."_

_Taire looked at her husband, doubting him fully. "I apologize for questioning so strongly, but 'hesitant'? Noir, Blumiere is making friends. It's important for him to socialize like this. They're just here together to do what young boys do. " _

_Noir narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Taire. "But if he becomes too attached to this boy, his ability to heir might vanish before our eyes. This boy could distract him…"_

"_You sound as if he's in love with a girl," Taire fought back a smirk. Noir frowned. _

"_Enough, Taire, don't get me started on young females with Blumiere," Noir commanded. Taire fell silent, like she always did. She knew that she'd be severely punished if she spoke out of turn, though she dared not to see or ask what that punishment was. _

"_Mama, papa!!" Young Blumiere ran down the hall toward his parents, along with a young boy. "See? These are my parents. They're kind of strict—" Noir shot Blumiere a severe glare, and Blumiere added, "but I still love them…!"_

_The young boy stepped forward and smiled. "Sorry for my bad English, but my name is Gustav." Gustav bowed. "I just came here from the Darkness side of Germany. That is all __der__ way across __der__ vorld!"_

_Noir took Taire's hand and squeezed it softly, cuing Taire's freedom to talk. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Gustav. Blumiere has told us so much about you." Taire greeted with a warm smile. Gustav returned the smile. Noir took in a deep breath, not wanting to do anything with the young boy, but spoke with ease._

"_Not to worry about the English; Blumiere's great-grandfather came from the Darkness side of France, so it runs through the family. I know what you are going through, as I'm sure Blumiere does," Noir forced a smile. _

"_That is very kind of you to say, Count Noir," Gustav fiddled with his orange cape, feeling a tad awkward, for he felt his English words run dry. _

"_Is your father a count?" Taire asked, her soft voice sounding interested in Gustav's life. _

"_Nein__, he is a lord." Gustav shook his head. Blumiere was jumping up and down by now, over-excited. This caused Gustav to laugh aloud._

"_Papa, Gustav makes really neat art! He says he makes maps and draws things in his free time; how cool is that??" Blumiere beamed. Noir put his hand on Blumiere's shoulder._

"_Blumiere, stop bouncing, __s'il vout plait.__" Noir said. "So, you have a talent for art, Gustav?"_

"_Ja, Herr__ Fidéle." Gustav nodded. _

"_Perhaps Blumiere could show you his musical talent," Noir looked over at Blumiere, who blinked. "He plays violin—"_

"_Oh, yeah! Gustav, I have to show you! Come on!!" Blumiere laughed, grabbing Gustav's arm and started to move quickly down the hall. _

"_Agh! Agh! Blumiere, wait!!" Gustav cried, almost laughing. Taire turned to Noir and smiled. _

"_Just like I told you, Noir, nothing to worry about." _

"_Whatever…" Noir sighed._

* * *

Timpani sat on their bed, the Light Prognosticus in her lap and tapping her foot as she watched Blumiere dig through the closet. She was growing impatient, for it was about five minutes of nothing but watching her husband search through the closet for an unknown item.

"Blumiere, I thought we were going back to the past," Timpani frowned. "If we're going to do this, we better do it now." Blumiere stopped, only to laugh.

"I don't think the Light Prognosticus was saying for us to literally go back in time," Blumiere said. "I think it's signaling for us to think back in our minds; our memories."

"Good, because I didn't want to go back and see my strict parents set up betrothals for me," Timpani's frown turned into a small smile. Blumiere smiled, too, and turned around only for a moment to retrieve a long purple cape.

"Ha, _trés magnifique_; my mother's old cape. She gave it to me when I was born and she got a new one afterward. I've had it ever since." Blumiere got up and held it so Timpani could see a full view of the hooded cloak. As he saw Timpani's confused look, he continued on. "The Tribe of Darkness' customs require males and females to wear capes at all times."

"So why did you pull it out for me to just see?" Timpani asked.

"I didn't. Here, stand up." Blumiere said as Timpani obeyed and stood tall. Blumiere undid the fastening on the cape and draped it over Timpani's shoulders. "For my idea to work, you have to be totally different than you are: silent, dark, mysterious, and fully complying."

"Silent? What for?"

"When you're married, the husband gets to decide how often his wife speaks, and my father was way too strict on my mother. She never talks without permission, and when she does, her voice is the prettiest you've ever heard." Blumiere sighed.

"I see. My only question; what IS your idea or plan or whatever?" Timpani asked.

"We're going to the Land of Darkness, my homeland, to find my friend, Gustav." Blumiere explained. Timpani grew worried at that sentence; the Tribe of Darkness, as she had heard, was vicious, cruel, and evil. "He was my childhood friend and makes maps in his free time. I think he can lead us to these new allies or something like that. The last time I saw him, he was supposed to be starting a job at his uncle's inn."

"And this cape…?" Timpani asked, not fully understanding.

"Something tells me that the citizens of the Land of Darkness won't like seeing a human come in on their territory. If you put up your hood, I think that'll be enough of a disguise. We'll need to cover your face in order to be sure they won't go havoc on you." Blumiere said. "Now, _mon cheri, _if you're ready, then hang on to me, and we'll teleport there without a hassle."

"What about the Light Prognosticus? If those people see a trace of it, they'll start suspecting something." Timpani realized.

"Hold onto it under your cape. We'll at least hope that nothing happens…" Blumiere trailed off. Timpani held onto the book underneath the cape with one hand and held onto Blumiere with the other.

"Okay…I think I'm ready…!" Timpani snapped her eyes shut, bracing herself. Blumiere concentrated on his energy to his staff, and both disappeared out of their room.

* * *

Across the country, in one of the Tribe of Darkness's towns, a small inn was bustling with excitement and determination. The source of this was at a table with two men playing a sort of game with dice. Others were watching, but some stayed out of the way and simply asked others what was going on. However, the room was dead silent as the men played.

One of the players' uncle, the innkeeper, watched in horror. He couldn't stand seeing his nephew be so naïve to play a betting game involving real money.

"_Wie viel_?" the nephew smirked.

"I bet ten denaros." The other scowled. "I call seven on the die."

"_Nien, _Gustav, _halt _before I tell you father!" The uncle had a heavy German accent that sounded demanding, but the nephew, Gustav, simply shook his head and chuckled. "Gustav, I do not joke vith you; dat is real denaros, real money you are dealing vith! Vait until your papa hears of dis—"

"Uncle, _bitte, _just one more, and I'll be done," Gustav told his uncle. "…for the day."

"Gustav!!" His uncle scolded.

The challenger slammed a fist on the table, furious at the time it was taking for the game to start. "Quit with the German talk; what do you bet, already?!"

"_Zehn auf der rohchip,_" Gustav smirked. The challenger looked confused, and Gustav rolled his eyes and sighed. "As you silly, full-blood-English call it; ten on the dice. Voll on my count…_Eins…swei…drei!!_"

Both took their pairs of dice in hand, shook their dice within their fists, and rolled them on the table. The opponent's dice landed two threes, and Gustav's dice landed two fives. His uncle sighed with relief. Gustav smirked evilly as he saw his challenger's shocked face. Applause rang out for the young German man.

"Ha. Pay up, my _güt _sir." Gustav laughed, tipping his orange hat.

"How do you keep winning?!" The opponent demanded as he dug through his pockets for the ten coins that the Tribe of Darkness used for money. "This is the fifth time you played today, and you've won all five times!" Gustav shrugged.

"Ah, it is a secret I vill not tell." Gustav replied as he received his money. He gazed at the silver coins in his gloved hand with joy. "Hm-hm. _Danke._ Dat is all vor today, everyvon, see you tomorrow!"

The crowd began to run out the door, talking about the possible reasons Gustav won all games. He smiled as the door shut, and he began to pick up the four playing die.

"_Igitt_, Gustav, I thought you knew better," Gustav's uncle shook his head as he walked over to the lord. Gustav looked up, then back down to move a die around.

"You did? I thought father vanted me to earn some extra denaros," Gustav replied, eyes glued to the small white cube. His uncle groaned.

"Not like dis; he vanted you to vurk for me _und_ the inn. I know your father very vell, even though I have not seen him in years, and he vill be very ashamed of you for betting so carelessly."

Gustav looked up at his uncle, this time, for the whole time talking. "At least I am attracting costumers here in the inn, uncle."

"Gustav, this inn and I are poorer than you and your family are," His uncle crossed his arms. "Vat I vant is paying costumers, not costumers who vatch a silly betting game."

"If you re-do this place, perhaps people vill come more," Gustav shrugged. His uncle sighed, took a towel and threw it at Gustav, who frowned. "You vant me to—"

"Clean upstairs, especially your room," Gustav's uncle finished. His nephew rolled his eyes and headed up the wooden stairs. "Lousy Americans…In Germany, dis place vould sell out so fast it vould make my head spin."

"In Germany, people vould not need to stay at an inn; dey have homes dere, too!!" Gustav called from the upstairs. His uncle narrowed his eyes.

_You are certainly like your father._


	3. III

_X-x I KNOW. It's a late update, but I didn't mean to! And it's short! NO! _

_Since the quarter is ending and winter break is approaching, school is seriously getting annoying with me. I have a choir tour tomorrow that lasts over half the day, which means I have a lot on my plate this week, so expect minimum updates. Winter break is the best bet on my more frequent updates. :D_

_Thanks for being patient, though! Means a lot that people don't come with pitchforks and torches...XD Anyhow, have a great week if I don't see you before the weekend. :)_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**3**

Timpani and Blumiere finally arrived on the outside of the inn Gustav worked at. Blumiere glanced over at Timpani and put up her hood, a tad annoyed.

"How many times do I have tell you to keep your hood up when we're at this place?" Blumiere whispered. Timpani frowned as the hood cast a shadow over her eyes.

"I know, but I can't see a thing when it's up…"

"As soon as we meet Gustav, you can take it off, but for now, keep it on," Blumiere's voice dropped down with each word, feeling eyes watch him speak to his wife. He felt uncomfortable, but grabbed Timpani's hand and ushered her in through the inn door.

Blumiere knew that his name was in shame forevermore since he obtained the Dark Prognosticus; he was a disgrace to his family, his ancestral country, and the entire Tribe of Darkness. But the good thing was, no one thought he lived through the battle with Mario and the others. So overall, it caused confusion if he acted like himself, but if he didn't, that would cause no suspension, except for his appearance.

_French accents will hopefully trick Gustav's uncle into lending me a room for the night…_ Blumiere thought as they walked up to the counter. Timpani had to keep a fist clenched to make sure she would stay completely silent. She winced as her hand began to hurt more and more as the urge to even whisper grew strong. She dropped her head to make sure her light peach skin wasn't seen with Blumiere's blue.

"_Hallo, _vat can I do for you?" Gustav's uncle greeted with a smile. He felt like he always had to serve his first costumers of the day right for some reason, so he always allowed the first to stay without any pay.

"One room for ze night, _monsieur,_" Blumiere replied, reaching in his cape for money he realized he didn't have. Gustav's uncle shook his head.

"No, no, I insist you do not pay this time," Gustav's uncle smiled. Blumiere nodded, glancing over to see how Timpani was fairing. She shifted her weight in response, showing a little concern and nervousness.

"You are very generous," Blumiere complimented smoothly, accenting them as if he came straight from France. He noticed that Gustav's uncle was beginning to check out a room to them, and Blumiere decided it was best to start at least a small conversation.

"Zis place is awfully…lonely, is it not?" Blumiere noticed. "Don't you have someone to help you around?"

"Oh, _ja,_ my nephew sometimes helps," He replied, not looking up. "He is upstairs vight now—" The three heard soft sighs of a cello above them as Gustav's uncle finished, and Blumiere smirked; he knew that was the best clue of Gustav's presence.

"So he plays ze cello,"

"_Ja_, he does," Gustav's uncle answered. "Very good at it, too. My nephew used to play duets with a boy named…vell, it is best not to name him at dis point. But my nephew should be leaving vor his castle back vest in the German Land of Darkness right about now." The innkeeper gave Blumiere the key, but there was a long pause. Timpani raised her head a little bit and looked up at Blumiere, wondering what the matter was.

"You…look somehow familiar. Vat is your name?" Gustav's uncle asked. Blumiere cleared his throat and fiddled with his ivory cape with his free hand. His plan was not going well; Blumiere knew that the innkeeper had a vague idea who he was, and he needed to come up with a name, fast. A random, French name, from his family, even, just something—

"Toulouse," Blumiere said. He twitched as his deceased grandfather's name escaped his mouth. Toulouse Fidéle, Blumiere's father's father, died when Blumiere was only three, and Noir and Taire kept it a secret from him, only to protect their son from the hurt death brought.

"Ah, then. My apologizes, sir Toulouse," Gustav's uncle nodded. "Have a good stay."

Blumiere took the key kindly and guided Timpani along up the stairs. Timpani, however, began to feel some strange power off the book she held close. She looked up at Blumiere, who only looked back down at her, confused.

"Blumi—" Timpani started.

"Ssh." Blumiere squeezed her hand, knowing that Gustav's uncle could still hear them. After a long silence, they finally got up to the top of the staircase, and Blumiere pulled off Timpani's hood.

"What was that look about?" Blumiere asked.

"The Light Prognosticus…is acting…weird." Timpani answered, taking out the book and looking at it. It was glowing blue.

"Why would it be glowing blue?" Blumiere asked. Timpani opened up the book and flipped it to the last page it had words on. Nothing was written again. "Is it prophesizing something?"

"No, it was glowing white when it did that…" Timpani trailed off.

"Well, maybe we should just move on and find—" Blumiere began walking down the hallway, but as he looked up, he nearly ran into a young man. "Oh, um, sorry—!" Timpani gasped and scrambled to put up her hood, but the young man grabbed the purple cape and pulled it off Timpani, revealing her bright white dress.

"An ill-vitting cape, a dim attempt at French accents, sneaking a human inside a Darkness-owned inn, and not to mention," He snatched the white, now heavily glowing book out of Timpani's hands, "sneaking in vith dis."

The young man shoved the Light Prognosticus into Timpani's hands and glared at Blumiere, looking annoyed and severe.

"Vat _do_ you think you are doing?" He demanded.


	4. IV

_AGH!! I AM SOOO SORRY! I've been busy as ever since the quarter is ending and such. Plus, combined with my laziness, equals late updates. My chest has been feeling heavy recently, too, so I'm going to get that checked out soon..._

_Anyhow, I'm working on the ending of a Trio holiday fic, so that'll be up around Christmastime. :)_

_After this chapter, it starts getting exciting...so enjoy this one! I'll try to get the next one up sooner than this time! XD;_

* * *

**4**

Timpani could only shut her eyes. She felt helpless; this person knew that she was a human, and there was no escaping it, no excuse to get her out of the mess. Not only was she doomed, Blumiere was, too; his clothing was the same as when he was Count Bleck, which was an accidental failure in their plan.

Bracing for something horrid to happen to her, she couldn't budge one inch, but she began to shake with fear.

But she didn't hear anything or feel anything; just a sudden laugh. She opened her eyes and looked at the young man, who was now hugging Blumiere tightly.

"Und here I dought you vere dead!! Count Bleck is a dead memory, correct?" He smiled as Blumiere answered a happy "yes". Blumiere nodded at Timpani, assuring her it was alright. "Nice to see you again, Blumiere."

"Likewise," Blumiere smiled back. Timpani looked confused. "Timpani, this is Gustav Anmutig, my German friend who—"

Before Blumiere could say anything else, Gustav was already facing Timpani, bowing the lowest he could possibly bow.

"Ah, it is an honor to meet Blumiere's—" Gustav smirked a little up at her, "—girlfriend, no? Vhy don't you two rest up in my room?" Gustav opened the door to his room and Blumiere and Timpani walked through.

Timpani blushed. "Girlfriend? No, I'm his wife, Mr. Anmutig."

"Call me Gustav…" Gustav turned to Blumiere, shaking his head. "Vat vas dat promise about being de best man at your vedding? And vat is de matter vith being _Deutsch_?"

Blumiere nervously laughed. "I, well, you see—"

"I think Blumiere was trying to identify your charming accent for me. I would have guessed Polish or Swedish…" Timpani forced a smile as she spoke clearly, holding the book closer to her as it glowed a brighter blue.

Gustav's room was messy, but cozy at the same time. Maps and drawings were scattered across the walls, especially over his bed, and sheets of music were strewn on the hardwood floor. And of course, just like Gustav's uncle had said, there was a chair in the middle of the room wit a music stand in front of it as a cello sat on its side next to the chair.

Timpani tip-toed across the floor and sat down in the chair, and Blumiere simply stood by her.

"Ha ha ha, silly English do not understand accents, do dey?" Gustav shut the door and locked it, aiming for the privacy from his uncle that he adored.

"I am just used to having Blumiere speak French on occasion and he never speaks in French accents," Timpani was sure to force out every sound clearly and efficiently for Gustav to understand.

"Do not speak so clearly; it sounds as if you are trying your hardest to do so. I understand English, I am just better at German, as it is my first language," Gustav smirked. Timpani nodded awkwardly. "Please excuse de mess; I vas just playing my cello before you came."

"Just like I know you," Blumiere nodded. Timpani reached out hesitantly for the stunning cello sitting on its side.

"You may touch it, do not worry. You vill not break it." Gustav assured. Timpani grabbed the neck of the string instrument and stood it up on its endpin.

"It's so pretty!" Timpani laughed. Gustav laughed as well.

"Have you never seen a cello, Lady Timpani?" Gustav asked.

"Well, I've seen pictures of it, but never in person. My parents hated musical things."

"'Hated'?" Gustav repeated. "Hating music is like hating life!"

"I know; I've always wanted to sing when I was little, but my parent's wouldn't let me. They said music wasn't 'ladylike' or something stupid like that," Timpani set the cello down and crossed her arms.

"I see. You are very fortunate to be in de presence of a musician all the time," Gustav nodded toward Blumiere, who smiled. "So vat are you doing here, anyhow?"

Timpani and Blumiere exchanged looks, not knowing what to say or where to start. They both thought that Gustav would think that the whole Light Prognosticus thing was a fake. Gustav looked at the two, concerned.

"Surely not just for a visit…" Gustav urged for a reply, and finally Blumiere spoke.

"No, Gustav. We need a map of some sort,"

"A map? Vor vat reason and vhy?" Gustav asked. Blumiere cringed and Gustav scowled. "Oh, come on, I am your best friend, you can tell me anyding."

"Have you ever heard of the Light Prognosticus?" Timpani asked before Blumiere could. Gustav nodded.

"_Ja_, dat is de book you are holding." Gustav said.

"It's been telling us that we needed to journey back to our past lives in order to find two allies. So Blumiere was thinking that we needed a map to get to…somewhere. Do you have one we could borrow or use?" Timpani asked.

"If you are dinking about past lives, den the area avound Blumiere's castle is vhere to start," Gustav said. "Only because dat is vhere you two were ven you vere small."

"So then we need a map of that region?" Timpani asked.

"_Ja._" Gustav replied.

"And there's no doubt you have one, right?" Blumiere questioned. Gustav nodded, but frowned. He knelt down and reached under his bed to pull out a scroll of paper. He rolled it out into a flat sheet on the floor. Timpani and Blumiere leaned over to get a good look at it, but both found that the paper was mostly empty.

"I do, but I have not been near Blumiere's home in so long. This map is so blank except for the cliff Blumiere's castle is on and yours over a ways, maybe a mile or two avay from Blumiere's castle." Gustav said. "I do not have anyding else. My apologies…"

"But this gives a pretty good idea about things we should expect," Timpani said. There was a pause. "…Right?"

"'Expect'? _Nien,_ I do not know if you can have a huge idea, but a vague vun, _ja._" Gustav responded.

"Well, my father's castle is near the border of the Land of Darkness and the humans' territory," Blumiere shrugged. "I think this'll give a nice thought about the place. We can fill this map in on the way there and back, I suppose…"

"Thank you, Gustav," Timpani smiled as she took the glowing Light Prognosticus in her hands. Gustav frowned.

"You sound like you are leaving," Gustav said sadly. "You did not stay for even ten minutes."

"We're sorry, Gustav, but we have to leave as soon as possible so we won't lose the world to the Chaos Heart," Blumiere shut his eyes to escape Gustav's puppy-dog eyes.

"Vell, I vill come vith you," Gustav said decisively. "I vant to make sure you two vill get along alvight."

Timpani looked at Blumiere, who sighed. "I don't know, Gustav, I don't want to put you in danger…"

"I vill not be put in danger, Blumiere, you know dat." Gustav shook his head. Blumiere gave a small smile.

"Alright, Gustav. You can come along," Blumiere shrugged. Gustav smirked.

"_Danke_, Blumiere, _danke._" Gustav said.

"But how can we sneak out of this place without getting caught?" Timpani asked. Gustav smiled evilly.

"Just follow vat I do."

Gustav and Blumiere (who had Timpani underneath his cape) ran down the stairs and went through the lobby, moving so quickly that no one could see them if they blinked. Gustav's uncle was too busy in his work to notice the two sprinting.

"_ICHLIEBEDICHOHEIMICHBINABGANGEBENDAMITAUFWIEDERSEHEN_!!" Gustav shouted in German as he shoved the door open and ran out with his companion.

"_Auf wiedersehen_…" Gustav's uncle trailed off, not paying attention.


	5. V

_DX I'm so sorry for the late update. Again. D: Once more, school is piling up on me now that winter break is this week, finals, too, and the plot for this chapter was seeping away from me!! X-x So I apologize if this writing doesn't seem my best; I'm in a rush...XD;_

_Trio holiday fic is coming along quite nicely; just an ending is all I need, and then I'm posting it up sometime before Christmas. Maybe Friday, if you're lucky. XD (Stupid endings: DRIVING ME UP TEH WALL.)_

_Excersize your minds at the end, because I am not giving spoilers. Even if you try to pry em out of me, I will personally grab Bowser and fight them off. And then you will hear no more of me because I will be turned into a pile of ashes with my red glasses left over. XDDD _

_**GUSTAV HAS FANS!! YAY!!**__ Gustav is pleased to hear that, I'm sure, but the beginning part of this has a sad part of his past in it. D: It's not easy to write this stuff; I love Gustav, too. He brings out the half-German in me. (I almost started singing in Deutsch accents in my choir concert. Whoops. I love him a little too much. XDD) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**5**

_It was a cold day in the Land of Darkness as breezes blew in new winter snow. Young Gustav Anmutig was walking home from school alone this time; Blumiere had to leave school early for some reason that even Blumiere didn't know. With a sheer goodbye, Blumiere left Gustav alone to walk home, and Gustav assured his friend that it was alright._

_But it wasn't._

_Gustav hated being alone; being alone meant being vulnerable to a possible teasing due to his full German-bloodedness. Being German didn't bug Gustav one bit; in fact, he loved being so unique. The problem was, living in the American Land of Darkness was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. It was a fate even worse than a thousand deaths. _

_But why did Gustav feel this way? What was the problem with the American Land of Darkness, and what was the difference between the American Land and the German Land?_

_Perhaps it was the horrid names he was called, stereotypes, some may call it. Being German meant people thought that he loved violence and war. And he hated that label. It was terrible to live with. As for the Land of Darkness issue, the German Land was better at being considerate to one another, less hateful to each other. Unlike the humans in Germany, of course. _

_The humans were the reason Gustav was in this place, after all. The humans simply desired more land from the Tribe of Darkness in Germany, and they instantly threatened the Land of Darkness that the humans would destroy their homes and lives if they didn't give it up. The Tribe of Darkness had no choice but to move to somewhere else, and since the Darkness Land in America was an immigrating point, ten-year-old Gustav and his fellow Germans were literally forced out of their homeland. _

_For that reason, Gustav didn't like the humans very much. And he didn't like the American Land of Darkness. His life was a swirling torrent of misery without Blumiere to cheer him on. He was the only reason he wanted to live; he always played duets with Blumiere on his cello and Blumiere's violin. Blumiere was so caring and kind to Gustav, no matter if his English was rough or how many accents he had on his English words. _

"_Ha, look, it's a filthy, __klein Deutsch!_" _Gustav heard a voice tease, and soon afterward, laughter. He winced, fighting tears. Gustav knew what he was just called, and he didn't like it one bit, but what could he do? He was a silly ten-year-old boy, unable to even fight for himself. _

"_Maybe he should go back to his fancy lil' country with his fancy lil' wars," The boy added. More laughter. Gustav stopped in his tracks; the biggest mistake of his short life. He knew it would bring the end to his life as he knew it, but he didn't want to let those two boys make fun of his home country so horribly like that._

"_Halt den mund__," Gustav muttered under his breath reflexively. Oops. That just brought him deeper._

"_What was that, you—"_

_Gustav snapped his eyes shut, not able to bear it any longer. He whirled around, fuming. "__HALT DEN MUND!! Dass ich nicht lache, dich sprechen Englisch, nicht Deutsch! Somit nicht falsch es!!_

_Out of the two teasers, the one who verbally abused Gustav came over to him and grabbed his cape. _

"_You better stop speakin' German; it'll get you in trouble, like right now," He hissed. Gustav scowled. _

"_Allien lassen__," Gustav growled as he yanked himself out of the boy's grasp and ran down the sidewalk, totally enraged and agonized with hurt feelings and emotions. Gustav hated America with a burning passion, and wanted to go back home, all the way to Europe, away from the misery and hate that was forced upon him. _

* * *

"Okay, I think it's safe," Blumiere bent over, panting. They had been running for at least ten minutes out of town to get out of sight before Blumiere would get caught. Timpani was still underneath Blumiere's cape, but the count could feel her desperately trying to get out.

"_Ja, _I think it is, too. Luckily, ve are close to the outskirts of the Darkness' territory." Gustav leaned against a tree for rest. Right on cue, Timpani fell out of Blumiere's cape, exhausted and hot, breathing quite heavily as well.

"Ugh, Blumiere, how do you LIVE with that thing on all the time??" Timpani cried. Blumiere laughed.

"_Tu débile,_ you could've come out whenever you wanted to," Blumiere said. Timpani let her head fall into the grass.

"That would've been nice to know a little earlier…" Timpani trailed off. She looked at the Light Prognosticus that was now on the ground. It was still glowing the confusing blue that it had been when they were at the inn. "Why is it…" She started, but Gustav mistakenly interrupted her.

"So, tell me again vhy dis book is so important to you at dis moment," Gustav picked the book up, also noticing its blue aura, but he shrugged it off, thinking that it always did that.

"Long story short: the Light Prognosticus is talking about a new prophecy that is occurring right here and now, and it suggests we find help." Blumiere summarized.

"Does it have any relation to the Dark Prognosticus you have told me about, Blumiere?" Gustav asked. Blumiere nodded. "I see. Do ve know vat dis prophecy is?"

"Sort of; have you heard of the Chaos Heart before?" Timpani asked, sitting up.

"_Ja, _I have." Gustav said, avoiding Blumiere's ashamed eyes.

"It says that it's back…for the third time now, I guess." Timpani realized.

"Who is in control of it?"

Timpani and Blumiere exchanged looks. "We're not sure." They both lied. Gustav cleared his throat.

"Ah vell…" Gustav opened to the back of the book, curious to see what was written in it, and noted that the word "allies" in the prophecy's statement was highlighted in a shade of blue as well. He shook his head to snap himself out of whatever crazy thought that was beginning to go through his head, and handed the book to Blumiere.

"So, z_wei_ allies, huh?" Gustav clarified. "Two, I mean. Any clue vhere to start?"

There was a long silence.

"Well, we could—" Timpani began, but there was a sudden flash, and the Light Prognosticus went flying in the air, and Blumiere was forced backwards. They both landed simultaneously, and Gustav and Timpani ran over to Blumiere's side.

"Blumiere!!" Timpani cried, falling to her knees at the count's side.

"_Zeiht es ordnung?!_" Gustav asked, leaning over. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Blumiere sat up, shaking his head to relieve the shock he just went through. "What was that?"

Gustav looked over where the book had landed, and seeing that nothing strange was happening in the area, the young German man got up and started towards it. Both Timpani and Blumiere watched in horror as their friend walked away from them.

"Gustav, hold it, we don't know what that just did!" Blumiere called. "You could end up the same way I did, or worse!!" But it was too late; Gustav was already bent over, inspecting it closely.

"I vill be fine," Gustav said, too quietly for either of the others to hear. Timpani covered her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Let me know when it's over…" Timpani moaned. Blumiere got up and began to run toward his companion, but about a meter from where Timpani was, Blumiere was tossed back once more.

He sat up, deeply confused. "Why isn't that happening to Gustav?" He whispered. Timpani rushed over to him again and helped him up.

"You alright? Again?"

"I'm fine, again." Blumiere smiled. He looked up and the smile faded. "I just wish we could get closer to this thing; I feel like we need to help Gustav…"

* * *

Gustav felt obliged to not move an inch after seeing Blumiere get thrown back for the second time. He took the hint that this had never happened before, but he also knew that he couldn't just stand there forever and stare at the Light Prognosticus.

And yet, something about this white book was tempting to him, almost beckoning him. Gustav didn't like this feeling one bit; its strangeness made him feel uncomfortable, and the thought of Blumiere turning into Count Bleck with the Dark Prognosticus was making it worse. He hoped that this book wouldn't make him addicted to it or something like that.

Unconsciously, Gustav reached down to touch the cover.

A dark purple traced around his hand.

"_Scheiß!!_" Gustav yanked his hand back and yelped, surprised by whatever had just happened. He stumbled back a little and fell down on the ground.

Gustav blinked. Whatever he had done to make it react like this was bad, he thought, and the cause must be him…

Gustav looked over at Blumiere and his wife, who were watching in fright. He looked back at the Light Prognosticus and put his hand on the cover once more, and the same thing happened; purple surrounded his hand. Gustav decided, no matter how creepy or weird it was, to keep his hand there, just to see what it was like.

And then, Gustav felt a powerful energy, not only in his hand, but throughout his entire body. He pulled his hand back, and the power mingled there for a bit, then slowly faded away.

The lord blinked and looked at his gloved hand. Nothing seemed different about it; same white fabric, same black wrist covers like he always knew. Gustav felt his heart race against his chest.

* * *

Blumiere found himself suddenly praying for Gustav to place his hand on the Light Prognosticus. He was suspicious of this occurrence; it felt very, very familiar to him. He looked at the sapphire on his staff and recognized it was glowing. It never did that…

Blumiere's eyes widened, and he looked back at Gustav.

"**Gustav, put your hand back on the Light Prognosticus! NOW!!**" Blumiere cried.


	6. VI

_Hiya! XD I'm not late this time! At least, not very..._

_I got a sketchbook and a pack of colored pencils for Secret Santa in yearbook, and a sketchbook from my friend for Christmas. Two sketchbooks in one day! Wow...XD_

_XD I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed...Probably cuz I sat down and did it all this afternoon after school...XD Whatever, though, no matter how short this one seems to me, it'll seem perfectly fine to you, right? (Or so I feel like...)_

_I AM TAKING GERMAN NEXT YEAR! We got our forms for next year, and I wrote a #1 and 2 (it's two semesters) next to German I. :D I can't wait...I'll be speaking like Gustav for the longest time...XD;_

_Enjoy please! Much German/__Deutsch__ to go around. :D_

* * *

**6**

Gustav turned his head at Blumiere, giving him an "are you crazy" look.

"Vat, are you kidding me?! Dis ding vill kill me!!" Gustav called. "I do not know vat it keeps doing ven I touch it, and now you vant me to keep my hand there until someding happens?!"

"YES!!"

"You are stranger dan I thought!!" Gustav swallowed as he felt his courage weaken into a large amount of fear. "Do you know vat vill happen to me or are you just urging me to commit suicide??"

"I know what'll happen! It'll be okay!" Blumiere shouted. Gustav looked back at the white book. It was glowing the same blue it had been when he first saw it. Blumiere glanced over at Timpani, who was looking with a concerned face at her husband.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Timpani asked, frowning. Blumiere nodded, smiling a little.

"I do, don't worry…" Blumiere trailed off. He looked at his German friend, and could only pray that the outcome Blumiere was predicting would be the true result. He didn't want Gustav to get hurt. That was the last thing he wanted out of this.

_Come on, Gustav, you have to do this quickly before it goes away forever!_

* * *

Gustav began to shake with fear. He didn't like to be put under pressure, and he certainly didn't want to touch something that made him feel odd like this. Gustav kept getting the urge to place his hand on the Light Prognosticus.

Gustav finally couldn't bear it any longer; he could just feel Blumiere's prayers of keeping his hands on the prophesizing book, and they were starting to make him feel stressed.

"_Da geht alles!!_" Gustav winced, shut his eyes, and put both hands on the Light Prognosticus. The white book turned dark purple, and Gustav could feel a great amount of energy run through his hands. He shivered, but only held them closer to the book.

Timpani gasped and grabbed Blumiere's hand reflexively, fearful of Gustav's safety. Blumiere looked at Timpani, but Timpani didn't look at him.

"It's okay," Blumiere whispered. He continued to watch Gustav, and he frowned. "I hope." _Please work. Please…_

* * *

Gustav snapped his eyes shut as he felt the ground tremble. He didn't like the feeling of the earth shaking; to him, it meant something bad was happening or would happen. He swallowed, and suddenly got a familiar flashback of when he first moved to America…

"_Do not be afraid, Gustav. You have noding to be afraid of. You vill start a new life here." Gustav's grandfather put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, feeling his fear and pain._

"_Es ist mer egal. Ich benötigen Deutschland. Ich fehlst es!__" Gustav said, fighting tears. Even the word "Deutschland" brought sadness to him._

"_I know you miss Deutschland. I do, too."_

"_Amerika es angsteinflößend, opapa." __Gustav said. At the age of nine, he understood English, but couldn't speak it yet. _

"_Is Deutschland not your favorite place? Den remember Deutschland ven you are afraid, Gustav. Remembering favorite dings vill help you get through tough times."_

Gustav frowned as he heard his grandfather speak in his memory, but he took his advice for the first time and thought of his home country; all the happiness, the black, red, and gold flags waving in the breeze, and all his friends he was separated from.

The purple aura got stronger around Gustav's hands and began to spread all around him.

* * *

"What's happening to him??" Timpani asked. Blumiere smirked, starting to find that his prediction was correct.

"He's getting a new power, that's what; he's starting to find his inner strength, and when that combines with the Light Prognosticus's energy, it grants him new powers," Blumiere explained.

"Blumiere, there's only one reason why Gustav is getting this power, whatever it is," Timpani concluded. "He has to be an ally; past relationships, past friendships, the glowing, it all makes sense!"

Blumiere could only concentrate on his friend's aura; the dark purple was strange to see; that's the aura Blumiere had when he gained his powers. But he used his powers for evil instead of good.

As the energy died down, Gustav lifted his hands off the Light Prognosticus and backed away from it. He looked at his hands, but they were completely unchanged.

"Dat vas…interesting." Gustav cleared his throat. The book started glowing white, and soon after, it stopped. The German leaned over and turned to the page the last phrase was written on. There was a new phrase written below it now.

_The lord who has overcome will gain powers unknown to assist in the war of darkness and light. A new ally rises._


	7. VII

_WOO! Short update! And this one is over 1,000 words! XD But it is a tad shorter than I wanted, but oh well. _

_I had a question asking what Gustav's powers were. You'll see in this chapter...:) _

_Consider this as a Holiday gift, whatever you might celebrate, cuz as far as I know, I won't be able to post for the next few days...? XD I might, though! Christmas eve and Christmas will be PACKED full with stuff, and tomorrow I'm going to the "Nutcracker", in which my best friend is the Lead Ginger in. :) _

_Check out my new oneshot holiday fic, "The Battle of Snowballs"!! You know where to find it. :)_

_Oh, but what's this? New characters at the end? Or maybe old ones? Hmm..._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**7**

Blumiere cautiously approached Gustav with the Light Prognosticus, followed by Timpani. Nothing was happening to either of them now, let alone Gustav. Timpani and Blumiere stood gazing at Gustav to make sure he was alright, but after a long silence, Timpani nudged her husband forward. Before the count could say a word, Gustav spoke up.

"Can you believe dis?! It is suggesting dat I am dis…vatever that is supposed to help in a battle!" Gustav shut the book abruptly and offered it to Blumiere, who took it hesitantly. "I am but a timid young man who has no business in fighting battles!"

Blumiere tried to search for words to oppose this statement, but couldn't find the right ones. It would be pretty hard to convince Gustav that he went from being his simple German self to being a complicated Hero in mere minutes. Gustav sighed and sat down.

"So, vat do I have to do?" Gustav asked, looking up at the two.

"W-what?" Blumiere stammered.

"I thought you just said you didn't have any business fighting in battles..." Timpani said, confused.

"I did not say that I did not vant to," Gustav winked.

Blumiere sighed with relief, happy to know that he wouldn't have to go through convincing him to change his mind.

"So I am taking that I just received new powers, eh? Vat I vant to know is how you figured dis out so quickly, Blumiere. Tell me everyding." Gustav smiled.

"When I had the Dark Prognosticus, I was granted powers, and it reacted just like what happened. I just took it as the same thing," Blumiere said, leaning on his staff. Gustav nodded, understanding, but not completely. He still had questions to ask.

"What kind of powers do you think he has, Blumiere?" Timpani asked. There went one of Gustav's questions.

"Only one way to find out." Blumiere said, pulling Gustav up. "What was the one thing you were focused on completely when you had your hands on the Light Prognosticus?"

Gustav looked at Blumiere, unable to comprehend. "I do not know…"

"There had to be something you were thinking about, something you love or loved, something you miss, something you enjoy, anything." Blumiere said.

Gustav suddenly remembered that memory of his grandfather and his younger self. "Do memories count?"

"I wouldn't see why not."

"I started to remember a memory of my grandfather and I ven ve first came to America…from…Deutschland…vait a moment!" Gustav realized. "Deutschland! Of course! I vas dinking about Deutschland because I vas frightened by vat I was going drough!"

Timpani's eyes suddenly grew wide with fear. Gustav looked at her and cocked his head.

"Vat are you looking at?"

Timpani pointed at Gustav's hands; they were now each holding a sphere of dark purple energy. Gustav yelped.

"AIEEK!! DIS DAY CANNOT GET ANY STRANGER, CAN IT?!" Gustav cried. Blumiere watched as the power disappeared, and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course; when you were concentrating on Germany, your powers focused into your hands, but when Timpani pointed them out, your mind got distracted away from it." Blumiere nodded. Gustav scowled.

"**Deutschland. **It's **Deutschland. **I do not know vhere you English get 'Germany' from 'Deutschland', but it is starting to get on my nerves." Gustav frowned. The power started to regain into his gloved hands. Gustav groaned. "_NEIN!! _Is dis saying dat venever I dink about Deutschland, my powers act up?? I do not vant dat to happen!! I dink about Deutschland so many times in my life!!"

"Maybe you can learn to control your powers, even when you're not thinking about…**Deutschland**; I'm sure Blumiere has gone through the same thing when he was using his powers when he was Count Bleck, because he was thinking about me all the time and nothing happened…I don't think." Timpani offered.

"Are you sure?" Gustav asked.

"Sure; why not start now?" Blumiere set the Light Prognosticus down, backed away from Gustav, and held out his staff at him, who blinked and stumbled backwards.

"You are going to hit me?? Vhy are you going to do dat for?!" Gustav frowned.

"No, just agitating your powers a little, just to get them flared up," Blumiere said, lowering his staff. "If anyone is in danger, it's probably me." He forced a smile, but Gustav didn't show one back, completely serious about the situation.

"I am not hurting you, Blumiere."

"You won't, it's just that if I don't counteract it right, it'll be my fault." Blumiere said. Gustav winced. "Just think of Germany, Deutschland, rather. Hold out your hands, aim, and concentrate it on your target."

Gustav swallowed, held out his hands to Blumiere, and began to think of Germany. His short life there passed before his eyes, and he began to feel power grow…

Suddenly, a huge blast of violet erupted from Gustav's palms, and Blumiere ducked reflexively. It hit a tree, causing two of its limbs to fall to the ground. Gustav watched in amazement, and he looked at his hands, now steaming with purple.

"Voah…dat…vas actually thrilling…" Gustav smiled. He glanced over at Blumiere. "Are you okay?"

"Not the type of counteraction I planned, but I'm fine," Blumiere laughed. Timpani walked over and looked at the dead limb that fell from the tree.

"You certainly hit your target, Gustav!" Timpani smiled. "If Blumiere didn't duck, you'd probably have hit him dead on!"

Gustav swallowed, but forced a smile. "I might be a simple Deutsch, but that doesn't mean I can't hit…!" He glanced back at the Light Prognosticus, and noticed that it was not glowing. "So do you really think dat I am one of these 'ally' dings?"

"If the Light Prognosticus gave you powers…" Blumiere shrugged. Gustav nodded, but kept looking at the white book.

"And there are two, vight?" Gustav asked.

"That's what it says," Timpani said, picking the book up and dusting it off.

"Perhaps ve should be looking for de other one, den," Gustav suggested. "If I am the ally from Blumiere's past, den ve should find one from yours, Timpani."

* * *

"So, I hear they have another one," A female voice decided.

"Mmm, yes. He seems quite powerful." A male voice agreed.

"A threat, maybe?"

"Ha, no. Of course not. They still have another one left, so I'm not too concerned about it." The male figure smirked in the darkness. "The new hero seems…different. Perhaps we should raise suspicions among Timpani and Blumiere."

"Will they fall for it, though?" The second smiled grimly.

"It will certainly make them question him, that's for sure."

"And when do you plan to set that up?"

"Later along the line. When they get the fourth hero. But for now…" The figure trailed off.

"May I go and play with them for a bit?"

"Of course. Go have some fun; you've earned it. I'll hold these two back until then." He laughed quietly. "Noir and Taire, I mean. They'll be pleased to hear that they're son is finally dead because of you."

"I'd be honored to kill their son, and his wife as well. Thank you kindly," And the female disappeared.


	8. VIII

_Sorry the update was longer than expected...Christmas was...err...chaotic. XD I got all I wanted, though! Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. :) _

_This took me a while to get up and running. I had writers block and didn't know how to word this or that and how to make this clear and such and blah blah blah blah blah. XD I do appreciate your patience, though. Makes my job a whole lot easier. :) _

_HEY!! If you want to see what Gustav and Timpani look like, head to my deviantART page. Just type in "LazloTitan." before the and you'll find my profile page. You'll know it's the right one; it should be right next to my journal. If not, don't hesitate to go through my gallery and check. :) Ask if you want help; I'll be here!_

_A hint of Gustav's love interest, plus we find out who the two villians were in the last chapter! And what's this...one of the villians has a love interest in Timpani? Hmmm...!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**8**

Another limb of a poor, defenseless tree came down in an enormous crash, so hard, that it shook the earth around the three Heroes. Timpani let out a squeal of surprise, not expecting the ground to shake as it a mere branch fell.

"Do you think I have de gist of it?" Gustav panted, exhausted from practicing so often. Blumiere looked over and nodded.

"Of course you do," Blumiere smiled. Timpani nodded shakily, regaining herself.

"Vell, if you are sure," Gustav shrugged. "So, tell us a little bit more about this 'Ettle', Timpani. She sounds so very…interesting…" Gustav caught himself feeling light and almost blushing, so he shook his head rapidly. "…I mean, she sounds like a possible Hero…"

Timpani smiled kindly at Gustav, almost suspecting something. "Yeah, Gustav; Ettle was first my friend when she came to be a maid at my castle a few years before I met Blumiere. She's so nice, and so loyal, too. The sad thing is, her parents died in a fire by trying to save her. They left her enough money to finish school, and after she ran out of it, she volunteered to work in my home. Last time I saw her was before I left to marry Blumiere. Is that enough for you?"

Gustav fought the temptation to ask what she looked like. "_Ja, danke_…" He trailed off, looking up at the sky as something caught his eye. There was a small purple dot in the distance. "Hey, vat is—"

The German was interrupted by a sudden impact of a mysterious power that threw everyone backwards in separate directions. Everyone felt a tingling sensation throughout their bodies, and but after it started to die down, a teasing cackle rung out.

Blumiere sat up, feeling light-headed. As he shook his head, he looked around to see who the attacker was, but saw no one. "Who's there?!" He demanded. No answer came back; just a quiet, evil laugh. Blumiere scowled. He hated enemies that hid from him; it just showed that they were a coward and didn't want to face him. That, and Blumiere couldn't hit them as well.

He slowly got up and helped Timpani and Gustav up, both almost falling over from the massive energy that hit them all.

"What…what was that?" Timpani asked.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good feeling we aren't hallucinating, since we all fell down at the same time and are all feeling the same way." Blumiere said.

"Dis does not happen a lot, vight?" Gustav frowned, feeling his energy come back to him faster than the other two for an unknown reason. Blumiere shook his head, which made him feel dizzy again and almost lost his balance.

"Ugh, I think I need to sit…" Blumiere felt his way against a tree and sat down. Gustav noticed Timpani's loss of balance, and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Careful," Gustav said, careful not to fall over himself. "Perhaps you need to sit down yourself…"

Timpani nodded, vaguely hearing what Gustav said. Her vision started to blur, and before she could sit down on the grass, she felt her legs weaken, and she fell into Gustav, unconscious. Gustav gasped slightly, obviously not expecting Timpani to faint. Blumiere looked up and started to move.

Gustav looked over. "_Nein, nein, halt!!_" Gustav commanded, laying Timpani on the ground. "If dis is vat I think it is, you need to remain as motionless as possible…"

"And what do you think it is…?" Blumiere asked.

"Electric shock." Gustav said simply. "If Timpani fainted, and you felt dizzy, and we all felt a sort of tingling sensation in our bodies, it is probably shock. Do not ask me vhere it came from…"

"How do you know for sure?" Blumiere made sure to not move as much as he was earlier.

"My grandfather had an electrical shock in his home when I vas very small. Luckily, my grandmother was there to help him."

"You're pretty good at this," An older girl's voice came from up above him. Gustav looked up and saw a seventeen-year-old girl peering down at them. Her hair was violet and spiked, and her clothing was black, causing her appearance to be quite darkened. "The name's Zahira. Just sort of realized that my partner wanted the girl alive…her name IS Timpani, right?"

"So you are vorking vith someone," Gustav glanced over at Blumiere, making sure he was paying attention. "Who is it?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you," Zahira smirked and jumped off the branch of the tree she was sitting on. "But seeing as you two are going to die very soon, I will. His name is Dimentio."

Blumiere's eyes widened. _So we were right…he did survive…_

"Oh, so that name is familiar to you?" Zahira caught notice of Blumiere's shocked face.

"Timpani…what does he want with Timpani?!" Blumiere demanded.

"He has a certain interest in her, something that I can't quite figure out," Zahira smiled as she saw Blumiere's look of disgust and anger. "Jesters are so overrated, if you ask me."

"An interest?" Gustav repeated.

"Yes, he talks about how lovely she is and such," Zahira rolled her eyes. Blumiere blinked, and felt rage burn inside of him.

"Ugh, that's sick!" Blumiere shouted. "Timpani is my wife, and won't ever be Dimentio's!"

"Ah ha ha, you sure jump to conclusions," Zahira smirked. "You certainly are quick to defend your little love over there."

"If I hadn't been shocked by you, you would be in a void right here, right now!!" Blumiere growled. Zahira was suddenly thrown to the side by a violet blast. Following it came Gustav.

"So how about I do it for you?" Gustav smiled at Blumiere, who returned it. "Minus the void, add some of my power. Stay here, and ven you feel strong enough, go over to Timpani and make sure she is alvight."

"Thanks, Gustav. Hurry before she escapes,"

Gustav nodded and began off after the mysterious partner of Dimentio's. He didn't know who Dimentio was, but if Blumiere didn't like him, Gustav wouldn't, either. He didn't like to hurt people, but he knew that this Dimentio person was terrorizing the world, so he wouldn't show any mercy, though he didn't know much about his powers yet.

Gustav finally stopped in an open region where trees surrounded him all the way in a circle. He frowned, knowing being out in the open would be dangerous with such a powerful person chasing after him.

The German suddenly heard leaves rustle behind him, and he whirled around and shot a beam of purple energy out of his hands, instantly scared that he would receive an electric shock from that crazed girl. Smoke rose from a tree, a tree that it had apparently hit.

He started to pant as his heart raced against his chest. Gustav swallowed as he looked all around him. He wasn't aware of any movement at this point, but Gustav had a strange feeling that Zahira was near.

Gustav started to hear a soft buzzing, rigid noise. His eyes widened as he realized what it was, and he created a shield to protect himself from the incoming attack. A strike of lighting, it appeared, crashed up against Gustav's shield, and he felt it push up against it hard.

He started to feel his energy shield weaken.

"Agh, _verdammt, halt, dich albern madchen!!" _Gustav growled as he began to slide backwards. His shield was nearly gone, except for one part that was closest to his hands. Gustav couldn't find another way to weaken the ray of electricity. He was losing, and within a matter of seconds, Gustav knew his life would end, unless he acted quickly.


	9. IX

_Long update, but hey, this is a total of 1,945 words, man!! XD WOO! Longest one yet. :)_

_Not much to say about this one, other than the first appearance of Ettle Vivace. XD You'll see her significance soon. ;) _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!! It'll be 2008 for me in 3 hours. -is watching clock...eh, not really.- I'm off to eat ice cream and play Mario Galaxy!! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**9**

"_Timpani…" a quiet voice said behind her. Timpani turned around and realized it was her friend, Ettle. _

"_Ettle, I'm so sorry that I didn't say goodbye, but—" Timpani turned to face the glowing moon outside her window. "—Blumiere is…"_

"_Waiting for you, I know." Ettle smiled. "I wanted to make sure you were ready and would journey out safely. That, and to wish you luck, since I won't see you again."_

_Timpani frowned. She knew that statement was true, but she didn't want to admit that. _

"_You wanted to wish me luck…"_

"_I know you two are forbidden to see each other. That shouldn't be right, but if you two love each other this much, I can only hope that you'll be safe with him."_

"_Oh…" Timpani could only say that one word. Words were disappearing fast in her head. She loved Blumiere so much, but she loved her friendship with Ettle, too. She could feel Ettle's face turn saddened as a long silence was set between the two girls. _

"_Do you need anything else before you leave?" Ettle asked, fiddling with her white apron. Timpani shook her head. _

"_I have everything, thanks, though." Timpani opened her window; she couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer. Ettle watched as the young lady's golden hair blew through the breeze. Ettle closed her eyes as she felt tears form behind her eyes. _

"_So, is this goodbye?" Ettle finally asked. Timpani stopped and she turned around. Ettle looked up at her. "I know it's hard, but you have got to get to Blumiere…"_

_Timpani smiled as she walked toward the maid and hugged her tightly. "I know, and thank you, Ettle. For everything. Your support of us is wonderful. You've been a great help, and I'll miss you so much…"_

"_Be careful out there, my Lady." Ettle hugged back, and found her cheeks wet with tears. "Timpani, I mean." _

_The two girls looked at each other, both crying now. They started to laugh as they saw each other's tears in the moonlight. _

"_I will," Timpani promised. _

"_Now get going before someone sees you. I'll deal with your parents." Ettle teased. Timpani giggled as she continued out the window into the tree next to her castle. "Bye, Timpani, I wish you the best in both your futures!!"_

"_Goodbye, Ettle!!" Timpani called from outside. After a while, Ettle sighed and shut the window. If only she found her true love, things might be better for her. _

* * *

"Ettle, snap outta it!!"

Ettle sat up straight, catching herself daydreaming and nearly falling asleep. "H-huh? What?"

"You were thinking again, stupid, come on, we have a big job to do, and you better start pulling your weight."

"Sorry," Ettle got up and dusted off her black dress. Being a maid in the Pianisimmo castle was hard enough, but when she started to think about when Timpani left her, it made things worse. She already had no friends to begin with; even with the numerous maids here, it was hard to bond with one another.

Another thing that troubled her was when she would find her knight and shining armor. Timpani found hers. It was always easy for Timpani.

But Ettle didn't know about Timpani. The last thing that was closest to Timpani was that Blumiere turned into Count Bleck for an "unknown reason", everyone was saying, which troubled Ettle greatly. She prayed each night that at least Timpani was safe.

However, something was different about today. Something was telling her that she'd see Timpani and Blumiere again soon. Not the changed, evil Blumiere, but the Blumiere Timpani knew and loved. Ettle had never met him.

_Maybe Blumiere will come with friends…_Ettle thought, blushing.

"Come on already!!"

"Okay, I'm coming!!"

* * *

Gustav strained as he tried to hold back the electric blast. It was beginning to be too much for his level of power to master, and he knew that he might not live past the next minute unless a miracle happened. He suddenly heard the same teasing laughter as before.

"Having troubles??" Zahira was suddenly visible through a nearby tree, holding her hands above her and seeming to be the source of the lightning. "Give up, you lousy German boy, you can't win this fight!"

That flared Gustav's temper past its limits. He hated any disrespectful adjective about Germany or its people.

"_HALT DER MUND!!" _Gustav shouted, forming what was left of his shield into a sphere of energy. It started to gather Zahira's electrical energy, surprising both of them.

"What…how can you do that??" Zahira scowled. "My power can't be matched!!"

"I beg to differ, _mein mechen_, but I am starting to believe dat you are mistaken," Gustav smirked as he thrust the combined powers at the girl. Zahira jumped out of the tree and landed roughly on the ground.

"Nice trick, but I think you need to work on aiming,"

"You need to vork on not moving ven I am firing at you!!" Gustav growled.

"_Wake up, __mon cheri__, please…hang in there…I know you won't die, but still, seeing your eyes looking at me would be VERY reassuring…"_

Timpani stirred, feeling her consciousness come back to her slowly. She opened her eyes, only to see Blumiere looking over her, and she felt his hand on hers.

"There you are," Blumiere smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, tired, for sure," Timpani yawned. "The only thing I remember was…laughter, then you picking me up, and then Gustav helping me to stand up. I don't think I did a very good job though…"

Blumiere laughed softly. "Just tired, though, right? Gustav said we were all electrocuted by someone named Zahira. You gave us both a scare."

"…Gustav!!" Timpani sat up straight, catching Blumiere off guard. "Where is he?! Is he dead? Did he run off? Is he fighting? We have to—" Blumiere put his hand over her mouth, disabling her from talking anymore. He pulled it back and smiled.

"We have to stay here and _relax._" Blumiere said as he pushed her back against the tree behind Timpani. "It's okay, _amour_, Gustav knows what he's doing, and the tough Gustav I know can outlast some freaky teenager."

Timpani didn't believe her husband for one second. "He's your friend, Blumiere, we need to find him!!"

"He's your friend, too, Timpani. Let's at least wait until you feel like yourself again."

"I do!"

"_Menteur,_" Blumiere narrowed his eyes. Timpani may not know that much French, but she knew what "menteur" meant.

"I'm not a liar," Timpani scowled. Blumiere smirked.

"I know you're not. But you're lying about this," Blumiere felt Timpani's forehead, and shook his head. "You're a tad warm, we'll stay for a little longer. In the mean time, we should find water to cool you down." Blumiere stood up, looking around for a stream or a source of water.

"Blumiere, I'm fine, I promise I don't feel hot or thirsty." Timpani crossed her arms.

"You're stubborn sometimes, Timpani, but you can surrender at points, too. Now would be a really good time to surrender." Blumiere frowned. Both suddenly heard a clock tower chime "Westminister"; a tune they both recognized so clearly from their past. Two bell chimes rang after it.

"Blumiere, isn't that…"

"The clock tower…" Blumiere finished, trailing off. "We always told time by that when we were secretly meeting so we'd be back to our castles on time before our parents caught us…!"

"Isn't it near your castle, though?"

"…Yes," Blumiere hesitated. He began to realize the region they were in, though. "Water…there's water south of my parents' castle; come on!!" Blumiere picked up Timpani and started off northward, in hopes of finding the stream that Blumiere was talking about.

* * *

Gustav ducked another electric blast and fired his own power at Zahira, and it actually hit her right on.

"You seem to underestimate me," Gustav smirked as Zahira hit the ground. "I am getting better at dis every moment I spend fighting you!!"

"I did, but I know what to expect now, so I won't show any mercy!!" Zahira scowled and jumped into the air, holding onto balls of static. She shot it at Gustav, who simply stepped out of the way. Zahira growled in frustration as Gustav began to laugh.

"Ah ha, vith success comes confidence, I suppose, eh?" He focused his energy into his hands and fired it at Zahira, hitting her arm. She knelt down, cringing in pain.

"Urk…okay, I'll give in, for now, of course," Zahira winced. "But you might want to build on your skill; you'll need 'em to beat silly ol' Demi. See ya…"

As Zahira began to disappear, Gustav glared at her and started for the teenage girl. He grabbed her black gloved hand, not even close to wanting her to leave yet.

"_Nein, _you vill tell me more about dis Dimentio before you leave, or you vill get a straight ticket to—"

"Ha! I'm not saying anything else, you filthy German!" Zahira laughed. Gustav shouted in anger, tightening his grip on the girl, his powers fully concentrated on their fullest extent.

"_HALT DER MUND AN DEUTSCHLAND!!"_ Gustav cried, blasting the purple energy at Zahira. She disappeared, smirking, before he could do any damage to her, causing his powers to fire into open air. He glowered as he let his hand fall. "_Dich wird nicht durchkommen beleidigen mein heim dem effeff immer erneut…_"

* * *

Timpani drank the cool, clear water happily. Trying to convince Blumiere that she was fine was thirsty work, that, and finding a conflict that north may have not been the north they were trying to find was, too. She felt much better as she was drinking the water, even if it was less than a mile away from Blumiere's old castle.

Blumiere watched as his wife tilted her head back far to get the most of the water in her hands. He couldn't help but to smile; Timpani could be so silly sometimes. Even though he was so close to his past home and hated it, watching Timpani made it better.

But he started to wonder why Dimentio had a so-called "interest" in her, though. Blumiere knew he could have a sick mind, but not this sick. Dimentio didn't love anyone, let alone a human, but could this be a change for this demented jester?

Blumiere frowned. He didn't want Timpani to be put through anymore danger, and of course, he didn't ever want her in Dimentio's clutches. If it meant for him to turn into Count Bleck again to prevent Dimentio from getting near Timpani, he'd do it, with no hesitation.

"What?"

The count realized that Timpani was looking at him, and he simply took her hand and smiled.

"Nothing," Blumiere scooted closer to Timpani and rested his head against hers. "…Timpani, this is a stupid question, and I know what answer you'll say, but I want to make sure you answer this honestly, so here it goes; who do you think is better, um, looking: me or—"

There was a sudden explosion nearby, shaking the ground and nearly making both fall over. The two looked over to their left, and saw purple smoke rise.

"…Gustav," They said together.

"I hope you're feeling better, because I'm thinking we need to get going, and I am NOT carrying you!!" Blumiere exclaimed, getting up. Timpani got up as well. "Taking that as a 'yes'. Come on!" Blumiere started off into the forest of trees, leaving Timpani behind. She moaned softly.

"The least you could do is wait up…" She frowned. "Ugh, OR HOLD MY HAND!!" Timpani ran off after her husband, frustrated and confused.


	10. X

_Dangit, I'm so sorry, guys, seriously. School is really ratting me out here to the very core; I have this book report thing in English, in which the teacher does now officially not like my handwriting, (and I don't give a flying Koopa about it XD), play auditons were yesterday and today, and so I haven't been on the computer in a WEEK. _

_...I'm surprised I know how to type still...XD_

_But I do appreciate your patience; I hope everyone knows what it's like. :( _

_I hope this is the same sort-of-quality that it has been in past chapters; plus, we see Noir and Taire as well. And Dimentio. XD Yay! _

_Next update will hopefully not take this long!! ENJOY PLEASE!!_

* * *

**10**

After running a seemingly endless half-mile after Blumiere, Timpani suddenly began to slow up; she realized that her husband had stopped. She walked cautiously up to Blumiere and stood next to him, both seeing Gustav on the ground, staring at the emerald grass.

"Gustav…" Blumiere started. "Are you alright?"

"I am sorry I let her get avay," Gustav looked up and frowned. He had a puppy-dog stare again, showing as much innocence as he could. "She vas too quick for me to catch…"

"You're sorry? Gustav, that's okay, we weren't expecting you to capture or even kill her on your first try!" Timpani walked over and smiled. Gustav returned it. "We're just happy to see you're alive at least!"

"If you say so," Gustav shrugged. "I am not used to dis hero concept…is dis vat you do all de time?" He laughed.

"But you're not hurt, right?" Blumiere asked. Gustav looked himself over and shook his head.

"I dodged some close calls, but all in all, I am alvight. And you?" Gustav said.

"I'm fine, thanks. Did Zahira say anything that might lead to Dimentio?"

Timpani looked over at Blumiere, surprised at the name he had just said. "What?! Dimentio IS behind this?"

Blumiere cringed, hoping that Timpani's tone wasn't angry, just surprised. "At the time, you were unconscious, so I couldn't exactly tell you, plus, things were…busy."

"So he is alive…" Timpani whispered. She knew that Blumiere did all he could to try to kill off Dimentio, but she felt a trapped sensation throughout her for an unknown reason. It was hard to beat Dimentio twice before, but for the third time, this had to be seriously hard.

"How do you two know this Dimentio, anyhow?" Gustav asked. "You have a bad relationship, am I right?"

"Very bad. Very," Blumiere nodded. "I was too careless when gathering henchmen when I was Count Bleck. I recruited him, and he was planning the entire thing out to overthrow me and become ruler of the universe or something stupid like that."

"And a love interest in Timpani?" Gustav clarified. Blumiere's face remained emotionless as Timpani's face turned into a look as if she'd be sick.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Timpani exclaimed. "Dimentio doesn't like a soul on this planet, not even me! And I don't even think he'd be viewed as most handsome by anyone in this universe…" She added quietly.

"That's what I'm hoping, and what I hoped you say," Blumiere smiled, relieved to know that Timpani indeed didn't have any interest in any other male but himself. "Anyhow, changing the subject, where do you think Ettle is?"

Timpani looked over to the east and pointed in that direction. "Since your old castle is here, my castle is east of here a ways. Ettle has got to be there. If she's not, I don't know where she is."

"Vell, sounds like we should be going, den." Gustav smirked. "Who is up for a race, eh? First _ein _to get to Timpani's old castle wins…someding. Ve vill get to de details later—" Gustav suddenly realized he was the only one left standing. "Um…_hallo_?"

"Hurry, Gustav, Blumiere is winning!" A distant cry came to the very far left of him. Gustav narrowed his eyes.

"_Nicht angemessen!!" _Gustav yelled, starting off after them. "Agh!! _Warten, bitte!!"_

* * *

Taire snapped her eyes shut as the pain shot down through her arms. Her hands were clasped into chains that were hanging from a wall, and it was stretching her muscles a little too much. She winced as more hurt came to her. She wanted to get to her study to read, or sleep or do something other than being a capitive.

"Taire, are you…_non_, stupid question. How are you fairing?"

That familiar deep voice made Taire's haunting feelings start to fade away. Her husband could be so kind sometimes, but also could be the strictest thing on Earth.

"You may speak, it's alright. At least, right now it is; you should talk when you want to, Taire, only because being captives can't keep you silent forever."

Good. That was a relief; the rules in the Tribe of Darkness didn't allow wives to speak unless given permission. Taire smiled in the dark and looked over at her husband.

"My arms hurt, Noir, but I'm alright," Taire nodded. Something in the air made her feel as though Noir longed to kiss her. Their marriage may have been a forced one, but they both still loved each other, maybe not as much as Timpani and Blumiere, but still enough.

Blumiere…

That name seemed so…lost. Neither of them had heard of their son since the disappearance of Timpani and the appearance of Count Bleck. And Taire didn't know what happened to either of them. She secretly supported their love with one another, even though she hadn't met Timpani before.

"You're very quiet today," Noir said. "Other than this occurrence, is there something troubling you?"

"…Just thinking about things is all."

And suddenly the clock tower rang out. It was louder than usual, though, startling both of them.

"_Merde, _if only that jester hadn't sealed away my staff, we'd be out of here in a snap," Noir cursed. Taire sighed. She hated hearing her husband curse, even in French.

"Noir, watch your language," Taire shook her head, fighting a smile.

"I am so tired of being held in here like a toy in a closet, though. So this is what Blumiere's violin feels like," Noir frowned. Taire laughed a little. "What?"

"Your metaphor,"

"Oh," Noir smiled. "It's nice having you speak a little more often, Taire. But what is set is set, unfortunately. I've set your limits already—"

"I know, Noir, I know." Taire interrupted. "Speaking on occasion is more special, though."

"That's true."

There was a long silence between the two.

"_Je t'adore_," Noir said. Taire smiled in the dark as she heard his smooth French.

"_Je t'adore_," Taire replied.

Zahira appeared, battered and in deep pain, off to the side of an open room. She leaned against the wall and let herself fall to her knees. She really did underestimate that German man, she'd admit that, but perhaps she let her guard down too much.

There was a sharp pain in her arm, and when she looked at her right arm, she found a deep cut that was starting to bleed down it. Zahira winced.

No doubt, she let her guard down way too much. She knew Dimentio wouldn't be happy with her about that.

But wait, she, Zahira Dosai, warrior of electricity, was starting to care about what that puny little jester thinks of her? No way this could be happening to her; Dimentio wasn't even her master, simply her partner! She backed out of the thought of Dimentio being angry at her.

"I need to find some medical care, though." Zahira whispered. "I'm pretty torn up."

"Ah ha ha, really now, Zahira, I wouldn't ever expect **that**!!"

Right on cue, Dimentio came into sight before Zahira, smirking. She rolled her eyes; she never cared for Dimentio's jester character. She actually didn't care for him at all, but since she had no where else to go, she hadn't much of a choice.

"So, where are the three heroes, Zahira?" Dimentio said, knowing the answer. Somehow he felt amused as he saw Zahira hurt and empty-handed.

"I let them slip out of my grasp. They're good. But they need to be better to stand a chance against you, Demi." Zahira smiled. "That German is sensitive about his heritage. Weakness alert…"

"I see," Dimentio laughed. "And Timpani, what of her?"

"Blumiere is taking that you have a love interest in her," Zahira replied, watching as Dimentio's smile grew wider. "Is that true or what?"

"Not a love interest, no. But an interest in her for sure. Ever since I've overshadowed her last time, she was an interesting person to control…" Dimentio trailed off as he saw Zahira on the brink of laughter. "I don't suppose you have an explanation to what is so funny?"

"Nope, nothing." Zahira got up and started walking. "Well, I'm beat; I'll be finding something to patch myself up with. See ya later."

"Ciao," Dimentio said, walking up to a nearby window.

"None of them will see it coming."


	11. XI

Sorry for a latER update

_Sorry for a latER update...I had to deal with a very very very yucky week that included news that I was in ensemble in the play, which really ticked me off and made me frustrated. I couldn't concentrate on this story. D: _

_Then I felt sick on Friday. But I'm better right now. DX _

_ANYHOW. Gustav will be speaking more Deutsch in here than usual, just cuz...I felt like it. XD; It seems like the fans of him are enjoying that. :) _

_With the play, though, I'll have difficulty getting on the computer. Expect updates on weekends!! _

_Semi-long chapter, semi-long update, possible bad cliffhanger at the end, neh. It evens out!! Enjoy! I'll have the next one up and running hopefully soon!_

* * *

**11**

Gustav was relieved to see that Blumiere was beginning to slow up as they got closer to Timpani's old castle. He was now panting heavily; he was never good at physical education, like his other friends. His time went to playing cello and focusing on improving his English, and the last thing he needed was to exercise.

"_Halt, bitte; Ich bin es müde sein das Geschlecht…!_" Gustav slowed down, bending over, ready to collapse. Blumiere sat down breathing heavily as well, and Timpani leaned against him. Gustav fell over, extremely tired. "_Wie viel abgewendet; _how much farther?

"Not much," Timpani frowned. "Sadly. I'm not ready to face my parents after I escaped from the castle years back. They haven't even tried to find me since then."

Blumiere looked over at his wife, confused. "What do you mean? I mean, my parents have to be worried, but they haven't searched for me. Shouldn't yours be the same?"

Timpani shook her head with grief. "No. My parents didn't care much for me at all. For some reason they just don't like me one bit…"

"Maybe because dey expect you to be prim and proper and you tend to be free and open?" Gustav suggested. Timpani sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just not looking forward to this whole 'reuniting with my past home' deal," Timpani looked up at the sky and noticed the sunset. Her stomach growled. She and Blumiere would always eat a little something by now, and when she didn't eat…let's just say she would starve until "the end of time".

Blumiere caught himself laughing. Gustav, as well.

"_Du bist hungrig, nein?!_" Gustav laughed.

"What is so funny about that?!" Timpani demanded. "I'm hungry; aren't you??"

"Your stomach growled so loudly," Gustav sat up, smiling. "But you brought up a good point; I am just a tad in need of food. Vat about you, Blumiere, _Haben sie Hunger_?" Blumiere sighed with relief as his laughter died down.

"Oh, it wouldn't hurt to have dinner, but I doubt that we'll find anything soon," Blumiere glanced over at Timpani and stroked her golden hair. "Sorry, love."

"Ugh, I guess that's okay. Maybe we can find something in the castle in the middle of the night…" Timpani held her stomach, hearing it growl again.

"Your stomach has de most ferocious growl ever," Gustav shook his head, resisting laughter once more. "You are going to make me even hungrier if I keep hearing you!"

"Maybe we should head for the castle, then, Timpani," Blumiere got up. "I know it's hard, but if you're hungry, we might have a shot at asking Ettle for something to eat. That, and we need a place to stay for the night as it nears."

Gustav began to notice the sky turning a purple color as he got up and cringed. He hated being outside when it was dark out; it made him feel small and unsafe, as if he were an open target of a murderer. He would take being inside when it was dark anytime.

"_Ja, _dat sounds like a good idea," Gustav agreed as they started to walk. Timpani groaned.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get attacked while we try to break in," Timpani scowled. Both boys turned around and looked at her, not believing what she just said.

"'BREAK IN'?!" Gustav and Blumiere exclaimed together. Timpani raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I mean, how else are you two Tribe of Darkness men going to get inside? Knock on the door and ask if you can come in for a cup of tea?" Timpani crossed her arms. "And there's the matter of me, too; I mean, seriously, it's like my parents would want me back home."

"Vell, how do ve break in?" Gustav asked.

"We'll wait until nightfall." Timpani answered.

* * *

Gustav shivered with fear as they moved along the walls of the ivory castle. It was now pitch black outside, except for the bright moon glowing, which was their only source of light. He was starting to hate the dark altogether now.

They all came to a gradual stop, as commanded by Timpani.

"This should be right below my bedroom…" Timpani looked directly up above her. Blumiere looked in the direction she was, and frowned.

"And we get up there by…?" Blumiere asked in a hushed voice. He looked to where Timpani was, but found she was gone. Blumiere looked over at an oak tree and found her sitting on a branch.

"By tree, my count and lord," Timpani winked. She began to move up into the leave-covered branches. "Hurry up, guys, I'm already half way up!"

"She sure knows how to climb her trees," Blumiere blinked.

"_Verdammt, _I cannot climb trees at all. My cape gets stuck and I cannot move," Gustav muttered. Blumiere smiled at his friend's comment.

"Just follow us and you'll be okay," Blumiere said, grabbing a branch and pushing himself upon it. Gustav watched as his friend went up the tree and soon out of view. He groaned as he decided to attempt to get on the first branch. He found it was even darker in the tree than outside of it, which made Gustav's heart race.

"Ack, vhere are you two?!" Gustav whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Right above you, don't worry!" Timpani called down. "I need something to pry the window open with; a stick or something!"

Blumiere looked down and broke off a large twig off of the oak tree and handed it up to his wife. But he heard a moan from below him.

"Gustav, are you alright?"

"_Nien, _I vas hanging onto dat branch, and now my cape is snagged!!" Gustav tried to keep his voice as soft as possible to avoid alarm to the entire castle. "I need light, _bitte!_"

Blumiere took out his staff and tapped it twice onto the trunk of the oak tree and a dim light emerged from his sapphire end of the staff. Timpani and Blumiere saw that Gustav was caught like a bug in a spider's web.

"Blumiere, dis is nothing to joke vith! Get me out of here!" Gustav demanded as he saw his condition in light.

"Okay, Gustav, I'm coming, just hang on!" Blumiere put his staff in his mouth and began to climb back down the tree to Gustav's level. He placed his staff where a branch separated from the trunk of the tree and sighed at how stuck Gustav was. "Yikes, Gustav, how did you get like this?"

"I do not know, but how is it dat you are unharmed and I am not?!" Gustav asked as Blumiere took hold of his cape and started to gently remove the twigs that were snagging it.

"No clue; maybe it just hates you," Blumiere smirked. Gustav rolled his eyes, but smiled. Gustav felt his cape let go of the tree and sighed. "There you go."

"_Danke_," Gustav said as Blumiere grabbed his staff and scaled up the oak tree quickly. He started to follow Blumiere, but a certain dreaded sound rang out in his ear…

_**Riiiiip. **_

"_Scheiß…_!! _Mein Frisierumhang!!_" Gustav winced. He paused, hating that his parents would completely dislike that his expensive orange cape was ripped, but decided to keep moving since he knew that Timpani and Blumiere were waiting for him. Gustav finally got to the point where he could see the window to Timpani's old room.

Something grabbed onto his hand, actually two somethings. He was yanked into an open window and fell onto the floor. Gustav looked up and saw Timpani and Blumiere now closing the window quietly.

"Ugh, now that's over with, all we need to do is find something to eat…" Timpani whispered. "Then we can stay in here to rest a little. Tomorrow we can start looking for—"

The three Heroes looked towards the door where a girl stood there, completely in shock. Everyone froze in their spot and dared not to even breathe.

"_Merde."_

"_Verdammt."_

"Shoot."


	12. XII

_Mwhaha. Short update, no? _

_I got a lot of predictions...some Ettle, some Timpani's mother, and a lot of Mimi. I need to tell you, only a few of you are right on spot. ;) You'll see who it is as soon as you read this chapter..._

_I am currently planning a story about Gustav's past...which might cause this one or that one to be put on haitus...or not. -shrug- I hope I can do both at the same time...DX_

_Enjoy please!_

* * *

**12**

For a moment, Gustav could barely even breathe, whether he dared to or not.

In the moonlit room, the girl's features seemed accentuated; her shining brown hair looked radiant and flawless, her black dress flowing off her figure so delicately. Her eyes were truly stunning, and the girl's demanding voice left Gustav speechless.

Wait, a demanding voice?

"Who are you, and what do you want here?! I'll—I'll have you know this is royal property…!!" Her voice was serious, but all could hear that it was shaking. She kept her voice low, afraid to scream, just in case if the people before her would kill her if she did so.

Gustav had an urge to say something and defend his friends, but all that English he had learned over the years seemed to start to vanish within an instant.

The girl slowly and cautiously leaned over and turned on a lamp, illuminating the entire room with bright light. Everyone except Timpani squinted and rubbed their eyes from the sudden change in lighting; Timpani simply gasped. The girl did as well.

"T-Timpani…?!"

"**Ettle!!**" Timpani cried, running over and giving her a death hug. Ettle returned it, laughing so hard it made her stomach hurt.

"Oh, geez, is it really you??" Ettle looked at her friend's face and smiled. "You gave me such a scare! I thought you were robbers or something!!"

Timpani laughed. "You're so silly, Ettle. I think you've noticed that I brought friends," Timpani put her hand on Ettle's shoulder and turned for her to see Gustav and Blumiere. "Ettle, this is Blumiere and Gustav. Blumiere and Gustav, this is Ettle."

"A pleasure, _mademoiselle."_ Blumiere bowed. Ettle smiled and curtseyed.

"So you two are finally married, then?" Ettle nudged Timpani jokingly.

"Yeah," Timpani blushed. Blumiere looked over at Gustav, noticing that he was completely frozen.

"Gustav," Blumiere coughed his friend's name to cover up embarrassment for him. Seeing no response still, Blumiere punched him softly in the back. Gustav grunted and fell over.

"_Hei!_" Gustav got up and dusted himself off, glaring at Blumiere. He looked over at Ettle and bowed. "_Entschuldigung, Fraulien; Ich aufweisen vergessen mein Manierein…Ich heiß Gustav._"

"Oh, he's Swiss!!" Ettle laughed as she curtseyed. "It's nice to meet you, Gustav…" Gustav blinked.

"_Nein, Ich bin Deutsch…_"

"…I'm sorry, what?" Ettle asked awkwardly. She hardly knew any languages except English.

"_Was?"_ Gustav asked.

"Do you speak English?" Ettle questioned slowly. Timpani and Blumiere only watched in horror, feeling a deep sorrow for Gustav.

Gustav felt hot. He understood Ettle completely, but for some reason, he couldn't form English words.

"_Ja, Ich auch!_" Gustav frowned. Ettle looked clueless as to whether to speak to him or not. Gustav snapped his eyes shut and attempted to remember all English he had learned, but came up with nothing.

_Vat's vong vith me?! My only shot at talking to a __mechen__, and I cannot even speak English?!_

"Gustav…" Blumiere blinked. "Are you…okay?"

"_Nein! Aushlife, bitte!_" Gustav felt his stomach knot up. Blumiere knew that was a cry for help, so he looked in Ettle's direction.

"Ettle, Gustav can speak perfectly good English, don't worry about that, but for some reason—"

"_Dich aufweisen fassen mir! Ich sprachen Englisch __**und**__ Deutsch!!" _Gustav pleaded. Timpani cringed.

"He can speak both English and German!" Timpani recognized the last part of Gustav's exclamation.

"So he's…German?" Ettle stuttered. She looked back at him and smiled pleasantly. She took a step towards him and took Gustav's hand, and Gustav began to feel even hotter.

_Oh no, what is she doing?! Dis is not helping von bit!!_

"_Gute nacht, Herr Gustav. Ich sprachen—"_

"…_Klein Deutsch." _Gustav finished accidentally. "…_Ja?"_

Ettle nodded. "_Ja. Klein, klein, klein Deutsch." _Ettle added quickly, making sure that Gustav wouldn't talk to her in German all the time. Gustav smiled along with Ettle, and both stared into each other's eyes. After a moment or two, Gustav and Ettle let go hands, realizing how close they were. Both looked away, blushing heavily.

Timpani and Blumiere got near each other, savoring the moment of watching the two in a semi-romantic moment. Ettle, noticing that they were being watched, looked for a witty observation and saw that Gustav's orange cape was torn severely.

"Oh, man! What happened to your cape, Gustav?"

"…" Gustav was speechless, still trying to get over the fact that this girl had held his hand for about a minute.

"I bet I can fix it right now, how about that?" Ettle forced a smile, feeling awkward as Blumiere and Timpani watched them. "I'll just have to get some thread from downstairs, and if you want you can give me your cape now…" She reached for the square black pendant that latched the cape together, but Gustav caught her hand and looked at her with an uncomfortable face.

"The Tribe of Darkness' customs don't allow for men or women to take off their capes in the prescence of anyone anywhere…" Blumiere muttered, loud enough for Ettle to hear. She shrugged, feeling embarrassed, and took her hand back.

"Sorry," Ettle apologized. "I'll be right back, then. If you guys want to make yourselves at home here in the time being…" Timpani's hungry stomach roared once more for food, and Ettle smiled. "…I'll get some food, too."

* * *

Ettle and Gustav remained silent. Everyone had eaten a little something to calm their growling stomachs, and now it was close to midnight, which caused both Timpani and Blumiere to fall asleep together, of course, on Timpani's old bed.

But these two were still wide awake; Ettle was mending Gustav's cape, and Gustav couldn't stop thinking about Ettle.

"You know," Ettle whispered, smiling a little. "You guys came at the right time. Timpani's parents just left a few hours ago for a meeting at another castle. The only people here are you three and maids and butlers, but they're all down on the lowest level, sleeping now probably. Whenever Lord Benedict and Lady Adelaide are away, we always sleep and relax."

Gustav nodded, thinking that if he just remained silent until he could get his language sorted out, that would be the best thing.

"Sorry, am I rambling? I sometimes do that when I'm nervous," Ettle blushed. "I mean, not that I'm nervous, but I mean, I think that I just get nervous when I…sew, no, that's not it…I just—"

Gustav covered her mouth with his hand. "_Höraufzureden_." He smiled and let go. Ettle smiled awkwardly.

"I think it's really neat how you can speak German, Gustav," Ettle said, tying a knot on her thread as she finished sewing the rip in Gustav's cape. "You don't come across a foreigner very often, that's for sure."

Gustav smiled. "_Danke._"

Ettle snipped the extra thread of the mend off with scissors. She looked up at Gustav and smirked. "_Bitte."_

"_Du sprechen Deutsch sanfit,_" Gustav said.

"…Is that a compliment?"

Gustav chuckled and nodded. Ettle bowed her head a little to show thanks, and she sighed.

"I better get these things back downstairs…" Ettle said, getting up quietly. "Um…try to get some sleep, okay?" For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of Gustav at all as he nodded in agreement.

"_Erlaubnis, außerdem._" Gustav said. Ettle blinked, not understanding a word he just said. "Err…_fahren._"

Gustav stood up and took her hand, looked her straight in the eye, and said clearly, "_Fahren. _Go."

Both were taken by surprise; Gustav managed to speak a small English word! The two blushed at the sight of the other one doing so, and they let go of each others' hands.

"R-right…I'll go put this stuff away, then!" Ettle quietly exited the room, Gustav looking after her. He smiled, knowing he broke the small burden of speaking German finally. That, and he knew this one element:

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	13. XIII

_Oh crikey. Oh man. Oh Davy. _

_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE!!! I had both things to do, and a severe case of writer's block whacked me several times. This would be an explanation to why this chapter is so dang short. D: It would be longer, but I found nothing more to add. Hopefully my writer's block will jump in a lake soon. DX _

_I appreciate all my reviewers and watchers with their patience: **Dimention, literaldramaqueen, Twanny Bizzle, KittyKutie, pride1289, Akarixii, swisstheaterchick, Flowerstar, carlo707, The Great Chicken Miasma, Metakraid, fairyfun, Animefangirl11, Wikitiki99, and plenty of my busy readers that don't have time to review. **Thank you so much!!_

_...Neh. I was gonna say something, but it would be too much of a spoiler. XD Enjoy!_

* * *

**13**

Gustav stirred and moaned as he shifted positions. His sleep was interrupted, but he was too tired to remember or realize what could have possibly woken him up. The only thing he remembered was how he met Ettle and what a well-sewn stitch she had sewn on his cape, better than any of his maids at home could do.

_Ettle…_

He opened his eyes, suddenly understanding the reason he got up; it was something of Ettle's doing…

"_I better get downstairs to sleep before Timpani and Blumiere wake up. Timpani is a heavy sleeper, but Blumiere…"_

"_Is a medium-to-light sleeper." Gustav finished. His English was returning to him as he felt more comfortable around the kind maid, but he was still nervous about being around her. _

_Ettle smiled, which made Gustav's heart race; her smile added on a special touch to her beauty. _

"_Oh, well…I should still get going since I'm awfully tired…!" Ettle giggled softly as she lied her way out of awkwardness. Something in Gustav's mind made him reach out to her before she moved an inch. _

"_I vould…feel bad if you had to go all the vay down to the last level just to sleep a few hours," Gustav stammered. His heart was in control of his head now, and the young Tribe of Darkness man felt no control in his words. "You should stay up here."_

_Ettle looked at him, surprised by his invitation. "Well, I—um…that's very kind of you to offer…" She tried to be kind as she was hesitant, but she sighed. "Oh, what the heck; I'll stay here just as I usually do."_

"_Vat do you mean?" Gustav asked. _

"_I stay in Timpani's room since she and Blumiere are off away from here. The lord and lady granted me to do so." Ettle smiled, sitting down on the wood floor. Gustav returned the smile. "You're going to sleep on the floor like this?"_

"_Vell, __ja__, I do not see a reason vhy not to," Gustav smirked. "Since Timpani and Blumiere are tucked away in bed together, I suppose it vould be rude to break them up just to sleep on a mattress…I find the floor suiting for the __nacht__ this time."_

"_Well, I'll have to stay down here with you, then," Ettle teased. _

As his flashback faded to an end, he looked to his right and almost yelped out in surprise; Ettle was sleeping right next to him. Though she looked so peaceful when she slept, Gustav couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable; it wasn't in his nature to be this close to a girl.

Gustav suddenly was aware that Ettle was stirring and bringing her sleeping to an end, and he rolled over and pretended to be asleep. He heard her get up slowly, and he knew full well that she was awake.

"…Ugh, what a night," Ettle whispered. Gustav listened intently, but didn't budge. "I think I should be heading off to see if I can do any work."

Gustav felt her eyes on him, and a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Gustav, if you're awake, I…I enjoyed your company last night. I felt like it would have been horribly boring without you, so I suppose this is a 'thank you'."

He felt an odd sensation on his shoulder, but as soon as it stopped, he realized what it was; a small kiss. Gustav smiled softly. He heard graceful, careful footsteps walk out the door. Gustav sat up and watched the door shut.

"You are certainly velcome, _Fraulien Vivace._"

--

Despite Gustav and Ettle's surprisingly fine evening, Timpani awoke with a startling nightmare, one of the rare ones that nearly made you cry when you opened your eyes. It was a nightmare of separation of a loved one, and a bitter reunion with an enemy.

The loved one lay next to her. But the enemy lay next to her, too.

"_The only thing Count Bleck wants is your love for him, and not for Blumiere."_

"_W-what?" Timpani could only stammer. "Where is he…where's Blumiere?!"_

"_Do not attempt to play theatrics for Count Bleck; it will not work." He smirked. "He is right here, but seems to have mistaken himself and lost his fetish for doing good in this world, along with his life." _

_Timpani felt hands grasp hers. She blinked as she swallowed; her fear was overwhelming. _

"_Dearest Timpani, Blumiere is dead. Count Bleck is very much alive."_

Timpani shivered as that haunting voice rang through her head.

She had looked over at her husband, who was sleeping peacefully like none of the things in her dream had happened. Timpani longed to say his name, but a strange force held herself back. Perhaps it was her desire not to wake everyone in the castle up.

"I take it you ether can't get to sleep, or you had a bad dream,"

Timpani's heart skipped a beat, not expecting Blumiere's voice to whisper so fondly like that.

"N-no, I just woke up." Timpani lied. She wanted to tell him what had happened, but at the same time, she didn't. Her fear of Count Bleck's return was too real for her, and it made her feel trapped and alone.

Blumiere saw right through her lie, though. Stammering, voice shaking, heart beat, it was all too obvious to him.

"Talk to me, _amour_. You had a nightmare, I know it." Blumiere placed the back of his hand on Timpani's cheek gracefully. Timpani sighed.

"I did, but I don't want to talk about it…" Timpani was now on the verge of tears. "You won't die, will you?"

Blumiere blinked, wishing he could see Timpani clearly since he lacked his monocle when in bed. "Die? What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it was a stupid question." Timpani rolled over on her side and gripped the covers. Blumiere put his hand on her shoulder and rolled her over to face him.

"There is no such thing as a stupid question, Timpani," Blumiere frowned. "You had a dream of me dying…?"

"Someone replaced you…" Timpani trailed off, avoiding the count's eyes.

"…Oh." Blumiere knew what she was talking about, but smiled and shook his head. "Nothing like that will happen to me, I promise."

Timpani looked up doubtfully. "You promise?"

"I promise." Blumiere leaned forward and kissed his wife. "_Bonne nuit._"

Timpani smiled as Blumiere shifted to his side, away from Timpani. She turned on her other side.

_If only I could trust that…_


	14. XIV

_Okay, so it's been maybe a week since, but at least it's better than the last update. Short, but oh well. D: Next chapters will be shooting out very very very fast. :) _

_So, why is the Light Prognosticus acting funny? Suspiscions? Mwhaha. _

_I'm doing a speech on Wednsday on how to do something. Mine is how to play Super Mario Galaxy! WOooooOOOO! -hit- Okay, so maybe it was a stupid idea. XD_

_Enjoy pweeez!_

* * *

**14**

As nine o'clock came upon the Pianissimo castle, the three Heroes were straight at work deciding their strategy for the next few days. Blumiere and Gustav were looking at Gustav's map of the region between Blumiere and Timpani's castles while Timpani was observing the Light Prognosticus. Ettle was sitting on the ground, reading a novel quietly, too absorbed into it that she ignored what was happening around her.

Timpani, however, decided to walk over to the window and look out at Blumiere's old castle. Something was eerie about it, or maybe it was just her jumpy emotions. She looked down at the Light Prognosticus and her eyes widened greatly.

The pure, white, flawless cover of it began to fade into a blackened gray. It still was glowing blue, but it started to transition into a purple.

_Oh, yeah. There's something VERY wrong here. _

She decided to quickly head back to next to her bed. She sat down, and the aura went back to blue, but the cover stayed the same. It scared her and made her feel like she couldn't handle what she was holding. Timpani became aware of Blumiere's words a little ways in front of her.

"I think we should wait it out. We don't know where Dimentio is at this point. He could be anywhere; near or far." Blumiere said. "What do you think, Gustav?"

Gustav looked up at Ettle, and his face turned from concentrated to love-struck. "_Ja, das es sehr gut._" He sighed dreamily.

Blumiere rolled his eyes. "Right. Timpani, how are you doing?"

"The Light Prognosticus is acting so weird," Timpani frowned, showing the book to her husband. "I don't know about this; it hasn't even prophesized anything for so long!"

"It might be picking up dark auras of some sort," Blumiere scooted beside Timpani to get a closer look. "They're probably close."

"Where is it?" Timpani asked, getting anxious.

"I don't know; it could range from an inch to a mile away." Blumiere shrugged. "As for it glowing blue, a Hero could be near…"

Both looked at Ettle, but she didn't look at them. Blumiere looked back at Timpani with a concerned face, and Timpani shook her head.

"Ettle is NOT a Hero, Blumiere," Timpani said quietly. "She was brought up as a quiet, careful, obedient girl, and she's not as rebellious as you and I are."

"Who else could it be though?" Blumiere asked. "Gustav doesn't count, you don't count, I don't count. It has to be her; there's no other way around it."

Timpani fell silent as she glanced at her childhood friend once more. Ettle Vivace couldn't possibly be the next Hero, but they thought the same way about Gustav. She decided to wait it out to see if there would be some distinct clue if Ettle was a Hero.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ettle asked, shutting her book. "I can get you guys something small to eat, like cake…"

"I'm a little bit. What about you?" Timpani asked Blumiere. He shrugged.

"Oh, sure, why not."

"Okay, I'll be right back, then." Ettle got up and started out the door, but Gustav grabbed her hand.

"Do you vant me to come vith you?" Gustav asked. Ettle blinked, blushed, and cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess you can come if you want to…" the maid smiled, looking away. "You just have to be really quiet; everyone else is still asleep."

The door shut, leaving Timpani and Blumiere in the room alone, unsure what to say or do. Silence surrounded them both.

"Well…" Timpani said, breaking the silence. "Awkward…" Blumiere stared at the door, deep in thought.

"Gustav has been acting very, very odd. More than usual." Blumiere looked at his wife. "I'm starting to suspect something familiar…" His emotionless face turned into an evil smirk.

"You mean…" Timpani gasped. "…You mean, he could be in love with…?!"

Blumiere nodded. "**Is. **Not could." Timpani squealed.

"AW!! It's so cute! Gustav and Ettle; together!" Timpani clapped. She suddenly stopped. "Oh no, what if Ettle doesn't like Gustav back?!"

"We're going to have to change that, then." Blumiere got up and grabbed Timpani's hands, pulling her close to him. "How about we play matchmakers for a while?"

--

Gustav came back into the room ten minutes later, without Ettle, but he seemed perfectly content lacking her. As Timpani lay asleep on Blumiere's shoulder, Blumiere looked up at him.

"Gustav, what are you doing back so early?" Blumiere asked quietly so Timpani wouldn't hear.

"I decided to leave Ettle to her duties," Gustav winked as he sat down. He looked as if he would say something, but he remained silent. Blumiere reached into his cape and slid an envelope across the floor. Gustav picked it up, confused.

"Which reminds me; Ettle left this for you," Blumiere smiled pleasantly. Gustav's face turned bright red.

"E-Ettle left for dis for me?" Gustav repeated, stammering. He opened the envelope, hands shaking. Gustav read the letter not once, not twice, but three times. He smiled and put it back into the envelope, obviously completely uplifted.

"Well? What does it say?" Blumiere urged.

"Ettle vould like me to meet her dis afternoon outside," Gustav sighed happily. "Do you suppose I could go?"

"Wouldn't see why not; I'm sure you and Ettle will have a wonderful time." Blumiere said, noticing Timpani smile and stirring a little. Gustav beamed and fell backwards with glee.

"Oh, _danke_! Dis is de happiest moment of my life, Blumiere!!" Gustav exclaimed.

Blumiere smiled and looked down at Timpani, who rubbed up against his shoulder and smiled with him.

"_Quoi un épatant actrice…_" Blumiere brushed through Timpani's golden hair gently.


	15. XV

_Das es flott, nein?_

_It is quick, no?_

_XD I'm in a very Gustav-y mood today; finished this chapter about him, played cello today (yes, I do play cello), and I saw my German teacher at school yesterday morning when my locker was jammed. I heart him sooo much! (He's actually from Germany!! WOOT!) (And it may sound obsessive, but the German teacher Gustav is talking about in this chapter is based on my German teacher at school. I don't know if I'll have him with the same name...He's unnamed right now. XD)_

_So speaking of Germans and Germany, I recently have started a fic about Gustav's past; IN FIRST PERSON! With some editing done to it, do you think you wanna see it on here? Ja? Nein?_ _Lemme know! (It will include that German teacher. Surprise! XD)_

_Enjoy, bitte!_

* * *

**15**

It was bright and clear outside the castle as Ettle and Gustav walked side by side quietly. Both thought that the other had invited them, but failed to realize that it was neither Ettle or Gustav; it was Timpani and Blumiere that set them up.

The sun was out in crystal clear blue sky with the occasional cloud or two. The only sound was a gentle breeze blowing past the leaves and the fountain's water trickling down to the base.

"This is so nice," Ettle said after a while. "It's beautiful out, and…" She caught herself about to say something she shouldn't, and quickly changed her words. "And it really gets things off my mind. Thank you so much, Gustav."

"It vas no problem…" Gustav trailed off, feeling so light, it almost felt as if he was not on the ground. He liked Ettle's presence, if not, adored it. Gustav loved that this girl took her time to spend it with him.

"So where did you come from exactly?" Ettle casually asked.

"De Deutsch Land of Darkness, the capital, actually, vich is Berlin." Gustav said proudly. Ettle smiled. "And you?"

"Ha, nowhere special like where you came from," Ettle laughed. "Just here in America. How do you like it here, being here for what, twenty years?"

"Tventy-five," Gustav corrected. "It has been…intervesting. Your language, _Englisch_, is tedious and confusing. At my first school, I had to have de Deutsch teacher to translate all my teachers' vords for me so I understood." He smiled as he said this. "Danks to him, I had all A's in school, but socially, I failed."

Ettle laughed. "Poor thing! Couldn't you speak English?"

"_Nein, _no, I could not." Gustav recalled. "I couldn't speak _Englisch_ until about one or two years later. I met Blumiere around dat time, and he alvays helped me out as vell."

"Aw," Ettle came next to Gustav and gave him a kind hug. "I'm just glad you can now. You speak it very well."

Gustav closed his eyes and savored Ettle so close to him, until she let go, of course.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Cello."

"Oh, wow! Can you play that one solo Cello song…um…" Ettle stopped and tried to remember what the song title was, but Gustav stopped her with the answer.

"'Prelude from Unaccompanied Cello Suite' by Bach; is vat you are trying to remember, vight?" Gustav said. Ettle was amazed, but she managed to nod. "_Ja, _I can. Pretty vell, just not extremely vell."

"I've heard it being played; isn't it hard?" Ettle asked as they continued walking.

"If you have never picked up a cello before, it is very. But if you have years of practice like me, _nein._"

"How long have you played it?" Ettle questioned.

"Since I vas about five or six."

"Whoa…" Ettle said. "You must be very good at it." Gustav blushed.

"Vell, I do not know about dat," Gustav modestly said.

"You should play for me sometime; I would love to hear you." Ettle smiled. Gustav laughed.

"Oh, _nein,_ I am not a good performer; just a simple cellist who plays on his own," Gustav replied. "But I can give it a shot sometime, if I am not too nervous, of course, but…"

"I'm sure you'll be perfect at it,"

"No such ding as perfection; dat is vat I vas taught."

"Well, that is true," Ettle nodded. "Close to perfect, how about that?" Gustav nodded.

"But…enough about me, vat about you? How are you special?"

Ettle's face turned sad as she looked away. "Oh, I'm not special at all…" She looked up into Gustav's eyes. "Not like you, anyway; my parents both died in a house fire when I was little, like about five. I don't have any family; you, Blumiere, and especially Timpani are the only ones I can think of as family, but more like friends."

Gustav remembered that Timpani told him about Ettle's dark past, but he didn't realize the fact until now; she was such a sweet, carefree young girl. Her past didn't, and doesn't show in her personality.

"Yeah, I know, I sort of ruined the moment, huh?" Ettle forced a smile. "I'm sorry…!"

"It is okay," Gustav returned the smile softly. It was an awkward position to be in after her talking about her parents' death, so he remained silent. To his luck, Ettle changed the subject quickly into something he felt more comfortable with.

"Speak to me in German, Gustav," Ettle said. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I vill give it a go," Gustav cleared his throat. "_Ich heiß Gustav Anmutig, Fraulien Vivace. Wie gehts?"_

"_Sehr gut, Herr Anmutig._" Ettle curtseyed. Gustav felt higher than just a lord when he was called "Herr Anmutig"; he felt just like the German teacher that translated for him.

"_Danke für das 'Herr', Ettle. Es Haptik mich sehr gut, allzu. Ich bin Deutsch; sie es…?"_

"Huh?"

"I vas vanting to know if you could tell me vhere your ancestors come from," Gustav said. "I mean, like Deutschland, France, Poland, Schveden, Svitzerland…"

"Italy."

"Veally?"

"Yeah," Ettle said. "You know my last name, Vivace? It's Italian. Actually, it's a musical term to describe how to play; it means with intensity and liveliness."

"Better than my last name for sure," Gustav said. "Anmutig means graceful in Deutsch."

"No, Anmutig is not any worse than Vivace," Ettle looked at Gustav. "I think you're very graceful. You're talented, sweet, and caring. I like that a lot about you, Gustav."

"I was dinking de same ding about you, Ettle," Gustav looked away and blushed. Ettle did the same. "But I should let you know someding…" Gustav continued, paying no heed to what was in front of him. "Ettle, I veally, truly and honestly l—"

_SPLASH!_

"Yes, Gustav?" Ettle urged, not looking up. There was no answer. "…Gustav?" Hearing no answer, she turned her head and gasped. "GUSTAV!!"

* * *

Blumiere and Timpani looked up from the Light Prognosticus and saw Gustav at the door, soaking wet.

"Gustav, what happened?!" Timpani stood up with Blumiere.

"I vas not paying attention at all and I fell into de fountain outside…" Gustav said, wringing out his orange cape. "Tell me, is love supposed to be dis complicated?"

Timpani and Blumiere looked at each other, disappointed. This wasn't turning out like they had hoped it would.


	16. XVI

_Crikey. I'm tired. I was out and about throughout the day, working on things I needed to do, so tomorrow I'm relaxing. But I thought, "Why not post and such?" _

_So you're lucky! XD _

_I started and finished this within about three hours. XD I'm okay. Just makes me even tired-er. Promise me you'll review at the end. :3_

_Enjoy, and THINK!!_

* * *

**16**

The night came quickly this time, as the afternoon was devoted to tidying up Gustav and drying him off. That, and reassuring Ettle that it wasn't her fault that Gustav fell into the fountain.

Both Timpani and Blumiere fell asleep quickly since they were tired throughout the day after all. Ettle and Gustav, however, were fully awake, talking softly about whatever came to mind. Soon, the topic of their friends together came up.

"Look at them, they're so…" Ettle watched as Timpani moved closer to Blumiere and fell into a dreamy sleep. "…cute together, aren't they?"

Gustav nodded.

"How long have you known Blumiere?"

"Since about ten. At least until I could speak _Englisch._" Gustav smiled at Ettle.

"No fountains around, now," Ettle giggled softly. Gustav joined in. "But seriously, I'm so sorry…"

"It vas not your fault." Gustav shook his head. "I vas simply not paying attention. I can be so horribly clumsy sometimes."

"I'm clumsier than you are. I should have said something!" Ettle insisted, putting her hands on the ground and leaning forward on them so her face was a little closer to Gustav's. Gustav, however, looked doubtingly at her and did the same.

"But it vas alvight dat you said noding!!" Gustav replied in a loud whisper, moving his hands forward a little more. "Because I vas…getting into vat I vas about to say!"

"Didn't it hurt though?!" Ettle urged, leaning in farther.

"Vell…" Gustav sighed. "Ever so slightly, _ja_, but it is noding dat you need to vorry about."

"…" Ettle remained silent.

"I am fine, I promise. At least, now I am." Gustav persisted. Hearing no response and seeing no eye contact, he looked down and his eyes widened. Their hands were over each others', and time seemed to freeze.

"Erm…" Ettle stammered, wanting to move her hands away, but yet, couldn't. Gustav realized that his heart ruled his head at this point, which disturbed him greatly. He knew that he would do something insane or stupid very soon.

Both looked up into one another's eyes for a moment or two. Gustav suddenly found himself leaning forward, closer to Ettle, and Ettle doing the same back to him.

_Oh, __nein__!! Stop, Gustav, STOP!!_ Gustav cursed in his mind. He knew he shouldn't be this close to a girl in the first place, considering that he was still up for betrothal, but his parents were never getting around to it. Ettle, on the other hand…well, he didn't know about her.

_W-wait, Ettle, what are you doing?? You hardly know this guy and you're about to…to—!_

* * *

Blumiere moaned softly as he shifted tiredly. Something was bringing him out of his sleep…something dark and out of place. Something all too familiar, he felt. It was as if he was sensing the Light Prognosticus's energy, but something of its opposite value. Whatever it was, it was as if someone was calling out to him for protection, like a lost child and a father.

"_How laughable! You cannot even tug the cape of Count Bleck!"_

To his misfortune, he began to slowly understand a concept that had been laid out in front of him forever, it felt like.

The Light Prognosticus giving off dark auras; no prophecies for such a long time. Darkness; familiarity. Timpani's death question…of course; it was so painfully obvious:

The Dark Prognosticus was near; too near for him to bear if it made him feel his Count Bleck personality come back. But how near was it, and—

Suddenly, the entire castle began to shake, enough to toss everyone on the ground, even Blumiere and Timpani.

"OW! What the heck is happening??" Timpani cried, falling flat on her back. Blumiere attempted to get up and at least keep his balance, but some of the items on Timpani's shelves were beginning to fall and shatter on the ground, causing him to fall over in order to dodge them. Ettle and Gustav, however, were holding onto each other, hoping that neither of them would get harmed.

"Blumiere, do someding before we all get crushed!!" Gustav called out.

"Timpani, get Gustav and Ettle and find somewhere safe!!" Blumiere shouted. Timpani blinked.

"I'm not leaving without you!!"

"Ah, I see that," Blumiere forced a smile. More things started crashing down, and he finally growled with frustration as he was trying to find his staff. "Agh! You love making things hard, don't you?!"

"You could see it that way, or you could see it as being a wife," Timpani smirked. Blumiere couldn't help but to smile as well at Timpani's silly jester. He finally had the ability to find and grip his staff firmly, and as he rose it into the air, everything around the four froze where it was. Everyone panted and dared not to move, except Blumiere was having a hard time keeping his power maintained.

"What was that?!" Ettle exclaimed.

"Some sort of earthquake, I think," Timpani said, walking over to Blumiere and putting a hand on his shoulder. She suddenly felt a great deal of pain throughout her, and she let go. "Ouch! What—Blumiere, are you okay?"

"_Non…!_" Blumiere shook his head, feeling that pain and so much more as he tried to keep the time from starting again.

"What's wrong?!" Timpani asked.

"Something's…interfering…with…my powers!" Blumiere cringed.

"What could be interfering with your powers? Nothing's around us…" Ettle trailed off as silence filled the room. "…Right?"

"I don't think—" Blumiere was suddenly thrown backwards, and time continued once more. The window flew open and an enormous wind picked up, trying to suck everyone to the outside. All except Blumiere shouted out with fear, but it was Blumiere who cast a void as everyone started to slip on the floor.

"Gustav, hold my staff!" Blumiere shoved his staff to Gustav as he headed for the window and slammed it shut. Blumiere held up his hand, summoned his staff back out of Gustav's hands, and collapsed the void. Timpani, Ettle, and Gustav sank down to the floor, in total relief of what had just happened.

"Dat…vas…" Gustav panted.

"Interesting." Timpani finished. Gustav smiled at the Lady in agreement.

"Ah ha ha ha, my, you seem to work together very well!"

The three whirled around to see a jester hover in the air before him, holding an unconscious Blumiere.

"Dimentio!" Timpani demanded. "What are you doing with Blumiere?! Let him go right now!!"

"Oh, that's so sweet; a wife pleading for her husband's life!" Dimentio laughed, landing right in front of Timpani. "How…disgusting. But I assure you, dear Timpani, you'll be spending as much time with me as Blumiere will, if not more…!"

Gustav jumped in front of Timpani and held out his hands, now full of dark purple energy, ready to fire them at Dimentio at the slightest move. "If you harm Blumiere in any vay, I vill not hesitate to harm you tenfold!!"

"So, you must be that German Zahira was telling me about," Dimentio scoffed. "I thought you'd be testier than this. Ah well, I should probably be off, then. I have all I need for a while, at least!" As Dimentio started to disappear, Timpani grabbed onto Blumiere's cape and started to pull.

"I won't let you get away with Blumiere! You're going to hurt him, I know it!"

"Hurt him? Ha, no! He'll hurt _you_, Timpani, not himself." Dimentio winked. "I can assure that. See you soon, dearest Timpani! Ciao!!" Dimentio swatted Timpani's hand off of Blumiere's cape and disappeared in a heartbeat.

"_Scheiß,_" Gustav frowned. "Vat do ve do now?"

"I don't know…" Ettle said after a moment's silence. "Do we just stay here or try to rescue him? We're powerless without Blumiere, after all."

Timpani turned around and looked at the Light Prognosticus. It was glowing white, but eventually stopped.

_It prophesized something…_ Timpani realized. She grabbed it and read the last page, once, twice, three times. She sighed, unsure, but hopeful.

"We're going to find Blumiere. At least I am," Timpani said.


	17. XVII

_Ugh...Ich bin Krank; I am sick. There's a bug going around in the school, and I felt sick yesterday and woke up this morning feeling sick and dizzy and weak. So I stayed home today from school, and decided to post since there's nothing on TV. I'm not deathly sick -knocks on wood-, but it's still enough to keep me on the sofa with a blanket over meh. _

_Wrote this on Sunday, I think. So it's all good. (You people are so over-protective over me! If I say I had a cold and decided to post, some of you would freak out!! ...Not that I don't like that...! XD)_

_All I can say at this point is that people have had some very good predictions when reviewing. And I'm going to tell you that a lot of you were right. :) Sadly, though. Mwhahaha, you'll see why at the end!!_

_Enjoy pweez. Worked hard on this one; 1,504 words!! _

* * *

**17**

"_Though one is lost, she will find him. Through evil is good, through dark is light. Purest love can only rejoice in a victory most important. But be warned that the journey to this Hero is quickly cut short by an enemy who serves an evil most deathly, but this being will take her to her love. No harm will be cast onto the Lady, but harm will soon come to her either physically or emotionally. Cast by whom will be decided faster than one would think. No hope lost, for the one lost is safe for the time being." _

Timpani loved this prophecy; in a few sentences, it claimed that Blumiere would be safe, and she would be the one to find him. It would be short, and she would barely have to do anything to get to him. She took it that Zahira would capture her and bring her to Blumiere herself, so her work wouldn't be long. No harm done.

However, at the same time, Timpani hated this prophecy; there were so many questions that frightened her so. What did it exactly mean when it said "the one lost is safe for the time being"? Would Blumiere get hurt? And what about "harm will soon come to her either physically or emotionally"? Did that mean she would get hurt soon as well?

But nevertheless, the three immediately began to plan out things they were in need of doing in order to save Blumiere.

"Since it says that I'm the one to save Blumiere, I should probably give myself up to Zahira, Dimentio's little friend," Timpani decided. Gustav looked at her, concerned.

"Dat may be true, but you need to do it convincingly," Gustav frowned. Timpani nodded silently. Ettle put her hand on Timpani's shoulder.

"And we're not just going to let you do it by yourself." Ettle said. "Blumiere may be your husband, but he's our friend, and if the Light Prognosticus plans on sacrificing you without help, it's wrong."

"What are you going to do, then?" Timpani asked. Ettle smiled.

"It's a rough plan, but while you're being taken to Blumiere, I was hoping that Gustav and I would somehow follow you to wherever and wait until you and Blumiere are reunited. Then, we break out." Ettle proposed. "Together, of course."

"So ve are support for…?" Gustav urged.

"In case if someone attacks, or something unexpected pops up," Ettle finished. Timpani smiled.

"Something unexpected always pops up when Blumiere and I are separated," Timpani commented. "So I am really going to need you both. Good plan." Ettle felt uplifted as Timpani said this; she had never come up with such an idea for so long.

"_Ja_, but der is von small detail ve all have overlooked," Gustav swallowed. "Vhere is Blumiere, exactly?"

The room filled with silence.

"Vell…vhere Dimentio is, Blumiere must be," Gustav thought aloud. "Any clue vhere Dimentio could be?"

"Blumiere said the Dark Prognosticus was close…" Timpani recalled, looking out the window and seeing a small black dot in the sky. _What…_ She looked down from where it was above, and saw a black castle, French flag flying in the breeze. It had to be…Blumiere's old castle.

"Over there…!" Timpani exclaimed. "Blumiere's castle!"

"Perfect! I have been over der many times, enough to know vhere most things are," Gustav smirked. "_Sehr, sehr gut._ Dis might just vork."

"We're going to have to hurry before that void grows larger," Timpani muttered.

"Vat do you suppose Dimentio could have done vith his parents?" Gustav asked.

"I don't know," Timpani turned to Gustav. "Why would you care, just out of curiosity?"

"Family friend," Gustav answered. "Just very close to dem. I am just hoping that Dimentio will be merciful to dem and Blumiere as vell…"

"Was Dimentio that jester was who kidnapped Blumiere?" Ettle asked. "He was scary…! I'm starting to think that maybe we should stay out of wherever he is; he looks dangerous after all…" Ettle shivered with fear, and Gustav absent-mindedly put his hand on hers.

"You're very right; Dimentio is dangerous," Timpani agreed, trying not to show that she saw Gustav and Ettle's little romantic moment. "More than he looks. He almost killed me in the last battle we fought, but I do know Blumiere is stronger than he is. Just enough to beat him; I wasn't the only one that almost died. If he didn't teleport away during the fight, he could have fallen and none of this would be happening."

"And his little helper is stronger than she looks, too," Gustav said, looking at the floor. "She underestimated me at first, but…if she had not, she probably vould have killed me."

"So the elements are against us, then?" Ettle swallowed.

"Not all of them. Not yet," Timpani said. "As soon as we get Blumiere back, we'll be able to defeat Dimentio once and for all. So, reviewing our plan again; I'll get captured by Zahira, you two follow behind towards Blumiere's castle, break in quietly as possible, and we'll get out. If any obstacles come our way, we'll fight our hardest. Okay?"

"Of course," Both said.

"Last one on the ground is an insane little jester!" Timpani grabbed the Light Prognosticus, opened her window, and started to climb down the tree, Ettle following, and Gustav hesitantly behind.

"I suppose I am de insane little jester, den," Gustav shrugged.

* * *

Noir and Taire were safe and sound, but exhausted and ready for daylight and freedom. But though they were exhausted, like the other three Heroes, they were fully awake for an unknown reason. Finally, Noir decided to speak after an seemingly-endless silence.

"How do you think Blumiere is fairing after all this?" Noir cautiously asked.

"…I hope he is alright," Taire said, being the caring, sweet mother she always was. "I haven't seen him in forever, but it would be awkward seeing him again after the mishap…"

"…" Noir trailed off into a silence once more, not knowing what to say. "I hope he is alright, too. I can't believe I am saying this, but I actually do miss him."

"That's something I thought you would never say," Taire whispered, pleased to hear that her husband was finally warming up to their son after so many years.

"I knew you'd say that," Noir laughed. Taire hesitantly laughed as well; she never knew Noir to ever laugh after a comment like that.

The laughter was instantly interrupted by Dimentio's sudden appearance before the two parents. He still had the demented grin he always had, but this time, it seemed even more evil than before. Both scowled at the jester with deep hatred and annoyance.

"Nice to see you two are having fun," Dimentio smirked. "I know I am, at least."

"What do you mean?" Noir demanded. Dimentio laughed.

"You do have a son, right?"

Noir and Taire looked at each other, concerned.

"Yes…why…?" Noir said.

"I have him with me, in this castle," Dimentio grinned evilly. "Right…now!" On cue, Zahira emerged from the darkness, holding Blumiere tightly so he wouldn't escape her grasp. His mouth was tied over with a piece of cloth to disable his speech.

"Don't we all just love family reunions?" Dimentio teased.

"Blumiere…!" Noir and Taire cried, both pulling on their chains, trying to free themselves to aid Blumiere.

"What do you want with him?" Taire asked.

"What all villains want; power!!" Dimentio smirked. "And power over others. Blumiere is the most special victim of them all; easy to manipulate, and when you do, he's very cooperative. But alas, he is too loved. However, love makes my job even better!"

"Power over others…?" Noir questioned.

"Overshadowing," Zahira answered for Dimentio. "Duh, anyone would know that."

"Well said," Dimentio complimented softly. "So without further adieu, say goodbye to Blumiere, and I'm sure you'll recognize our newest addition to the Dark Prognosticus's prophecy!" At this, Dimentio cloned himself and one turned intangible and overshadowed the count. Zahira untied the cloth that was over his mouth and waited for Blumiere's transformation to occur.

Blumiere snapped his eyes shut, trying to fight Dimentio's presence in his mind, but he was starting to fail, and his free will was disappearing before him. _N-no…Dimentio, get out of my head…Timpani, please hurry up…I'm starting to fail…!_

Blumiere's body suddenly relaxed, and as he stood up straight, his evil smile jagged and eyes glowing with hatred. Noir and Taire watched in horror, while Dimentio and Zahira were obviously pleased with what they were seeing.

"Ah ha ha ha!! Wonderful!" Dimentio laughed. The count shoved Zahira away from him and twirled his staff.

"Count Bleck does not need such a girl to hang onto him, he knows how to stand." He smirked. Zahira growled.

"Blumiere…?" Taire asked quietly, trying to awaken her real son.

"Blumiere is dead." Count Bleck laughed, starting out the door. As he left, Dimentio glanced in the couple's direction.

"If you think this is bad, wait and see," Dimentio grinned. "Ah ha ha ha…Ciao!!"


	18. XVIII

_Finally finished. Laziness got the best of me...XD Sorry people! But I made sure this chapter was both suspensful and awesome-like! _

_I really appreciate all my kind and loving reviews on all my stories including this one, its prequel, my Trio stories, and my newest TxB OneShot! I also love all the adoring PMs I'm getting. It's straight up kind of you to do so; thank you so much, all of you! It makes me feel so welcome and comfy on here!!_

_Enough of my rambling! Enjoy pweez!_

_-Laz_

* * *

**18**

The trio of villains was imperiously moving down a large hallway after Dimentio left Noir and Taire. Count Bleck had settled in as Blumiere's conscience disappeared completely, but Zahira wasn't enjoying it at all. Pairing up with one insane person was bad enough, but two was just ridiculous.

Dimentio was more than satisfied with how things were going; Blumiere didn't resist Count Bleck's existence in his mind and body for long, Noir and Taire were being quiet and captive, and the other three Heroes were no where to be in sight. But as always, he had more things up his sleeve, and wouldn't reveal what was happening in his crafty mind.

Count Bleck suddenly stopped and frowned slightly. The other two turned and looked at him, waiting on the count.

"Count Bleck is starting to feel the presence of…" He smirked evilly. "Not one, not two, but three of the Heroes around. Close…"

"Ah, the three Heroes? Is Lady Timpani one of them?" Dimentio asked. Count Bleck nodded slowly, but happily. The jester grinned as he looked at Zahira. "You know what you are to do."

Zahira clenched her fists and ran quickly down the hall and made a quick turn to the right far away. Dimentio grinned.

"More sensitive to power, are we?"

"The Light Prognosticus is potent, says Count Bleck."

"Ah ha ha ha…of course it is," Dimentio said, letting himself begin to hover into the air. "But I'm sad to say that this is where we shall part for now. Keep the Lady with you until further notice. Don't let her out of your sight; she's very…important. Ciao, my count!" With that, he teleported out of sight, leaving no trace behind.

"Count Bleck should be getting on his way as well," Count Bleck said, laughing. "Dearest Timpani, you'll be Count Bleck's soon enough…!"

* * *

"I do not suppose she could take any longer, do you?" Gustav slumped against a tree sleepily. They had been waiting for ten minutes, trying to be patient for Zahira to capture Timpani as foretold in the Light Prognosticus, but it was appearing that she wasn't coming any time soon.

"She has to come," Timpani sighed, handing Gustav the Light Prognosticus. "I mean, who else would? The Light Prognosticus isn't much of a liar."

"But vat if the Dark Prognosticus is?" Gustav asked quietly, reading through the white book. Timpani looked at the German, surprised.

"How do you know about the Dark Prognosticus?!" Timpani exclaimed. "You don't look like a person who would know about an evil book that causes mass destruction and corruption…"

"Since Blumiere turned into Count Bleck, I have heard of the Dark Prognosticus," Gustav explained, not looking up. "And its evils. But ironically, you should be happy dat Blumiere did that, because he did dat for you."

"I'm sure that this Zahira will come soon," Ettle said. "But are you sure you want to go through with this, Timpani? What if something goes wrong?"

"I think Blumiere—" Timpani started, but a sudden explosion from behind interrupted her. Gustav grabbed Timpani and Ettle and shoved them both behind him, ready to fight and defend if necessary. As the steam cleared, Zahira emerged in a battle stance, also ready to fight.

"Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt,"

Gustav relaxed and raised an eyebrow. "Vhich girl?"

"There are more than one?!" Zahira growled. "The blonde girl. The one in the white dress. Timpani, right?"

"…" Gustav remained silent, unsure whether to send Timpani off so quickly or not. After a moment of silence or two, Zahira lunged at the three, holding a vast amount of electricity in her palms. Gustav quickly drew up a shield with his own power and pushed Zahira back.

"If you plan to get avay vith Timpani by force, I vill defend her by force!" Gustav growled. He had to keep Timpani safe for Blumiere, especially since she was the holder of the Light Prognosticus and Blumiere's wife.

"You're making the wrong choice, German," Zahira scowled.

"Vhy do you say dat? Are you not happy I am putting up a fight?"

"No, actually, not this time." Zahira said, dropping her hands. Gustav dropped his hesitantly. "Dimentio wants Timpani alive. He wants everyone alive this time around."

"I do not believe you," Gustav said. "Yesterday you vanted to kill us and now you vant to keep us alive?!"

"Gustav, no, I have to go with her," Timpani put her hand on his shoulder, winking. "I know it sounds crazy, but if Blumiere is with Zahira and Dimentio, then I have to cooperate or I'll never see him again."

"There; learn from her choice instead of Blumiere's."

"What do you mean?" Ettle asked.

"You'll see soon, but for now, I'll have to say a resounding goodbye," Zahira replied. "Or in your country, _auf wiedersehen._" Gustav scowled.

"_Du ist ein albern Mädchen…_" Gustav said. "I vill not hesitate so much next time…!"

Zahira grabbed Timpani's arm and yanked her forward. Within an instant, the two vanished without a trace. Ettle frowned at the sight, but picked up the Light Prognosticus from off the ground and dusted it off.

"I think it's time to put our plan into action."

* * *

Timpani was astounded at the enormous sight of the interior of Blumiere's old castle. Sure, she knew that his father was the head count of the French Land of Darkness, but she had never imagined how or where his family lived.

Despite its dark character, the hallway she was in seemed to have a touch of warmth and welcoming, beckoning her to keep roaming down it and tempting for her to go off course and open a mysterious door or room. Even the ground she was stepping on was shining with brilliance. Her castle was most certainly not this luxurious, but perhaps it was so because her family was at a slightly lower rank than Blumiere's was. If Blumiere's, Gustav's, Ettle's, or her life weren't at stake, she would have never wanted to leave.

Upon seeing a small painting of a calm city somewhere, she realized something Gustav had said one night before they went asleep.

"_Where do you live, Gustav?" Ettle had asked openly. _

"_A small piece of land called the Deutsch Land of Darkness," Gustav replied. "It is very calm and collected there, almost like Deutschland, but not quite like it; it has no coastal waters surrounding it."_

"_The entire Land of Darkness is divided up into European and Asian countries that are obviously smaller than they are in real life," Blumiere explained. "The French Land is just over there; you live on a borderline, Timpani. The German Land is farther away from here, but it's close to the French Land."_

"_And vhy is dat, Blumiere?" Gustav smirked, knowing the answer. _

"_Because the French and Germans are best friends," The two Tribe of Darkness men said together, obviously proud of their ethnicity. _

"_What does your castle look like, Gustav?" Ettle asked. _

"_Very big; it is hard to describe," Gustav explained. "But every castle's interior is decorated with a sense of their country. Since I am from Deutschland, my castle's interior has a Deutsch sense to it."_

_Blumiere nodded. "Everything is connected with each other. Even the people living in it are connected with the castle."_

So there was a connection to the country. The city must be Paris or some other city in France.

Timpani suddenly felt a sharp nudge in her back.

"Keep going, someone's waiting for you." Zahira scolded. Timpani hated taking orders from a girl who was younger than her, but she had no choice but to keep moving However, she couldn't help but to wonder who Zahira was talking about.

"Who's waiting for me?"

"No one I'm telling you about. Turn left here."

And so she did. Timpani was met with a large wooden door that amazed her so much, she froze in one spot. Zahira pulled open the door and shoved Timpani inside.

"She's here…" Zahira sighed, annoyed with her job that she was assigned.

No response came, and Timpani instantly felt a pang of a very strange and dark power. Her heart skipped a beat as the door slammed behind her.

"B-Blumiere…? Are you in here?" Timpani stammered. "Please tell me at least your father or mother is in here…the last person I want to see is Dimentio…"

"No, not quite. You're on to something, though."

Timpani gasped. It WAS Blumiere! His voice was slightly lower than usual, but she decided it was just for scaring purposes.

"Blumiere! Where are you?! Oh, man, you scared me so much!" Timpani sighed with relief, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dimly-lit room. "We have to get out of here; Ettle and Gustav are waiting outside for us and we can deal with Dimentio later."

"And mother and father…?" A figure smirked in the darkness, letting his acting skills override his personality.

"We can get them on our way out," Timpani said, still unable to find the count. "Seriously, though, where are you?"

She suddenly felt a hand on hers, and she turned around and instantly began to back up. "N-no…not again—you can't be—how did you come back?!" Timpani's voice began to shake as she saw that the character that was once her husband was now the dreaded enemy of her entire life.

"Count Bleck has his ways," He laughed. "Bleh heh heh heh…It is a pleasure to have you in Count Bleck's care, dearest Timpani!"


	19. XIX

_OMG PEOPLE. I AM SO TOTALLY SORRY!! D: D: D: _

_I forgot to tell you all that a play that I was in was happening last Thursday and Friday, and I was jam-packed with stuff to do, blocking me off from the computer. I know, all my excuses are from school. _

_But this is reassurance, eh? I got several PM's asking if this story was on haitus (on hold for those of you who are short on fanfiction lingo), and I basically fell upon my knees, shaking my head and repeating "no" over and over again. _

_AGAIN, SORRY! TRULY AM!! -Starts handing out cookies to all you people for being so patient-_

_This chapter will have Ettle and Gustav bonding time! ...As well as Count Bleck and Timpani. The past is haunting Timpani...!! Several adaptions will/are made!_

_Pweeeeez enjoy!!_

_-Laz_

* * *

**19**

Thunder crashed and rain began to fall from the sky as Gustav and Ettle ran swiftly toward the castle, trying to be quick and quiet at the same time. Gustav knew he had to form some sort of plan to get inside Blumiere's castle, but as of now, he had to make it to the outside of the castle, alive for that matter.

The only thing that was crossing Ettle's mind was Timpani's safety. Since she was not closely acquainted with Blumiere, she only wanted Timpani to be unharmed. The evil forces like Dimentio and Zahira especially caused her worry. How could she be sure that her best friend would be alright in the midst of the castle?

"If ve can get up to Blumiere's room, ve can probably get in vithout anyone noticing," Gustav said softly. Ettle looked up and only saw an enormously high castle.

"Where's that?" Ettle frowned. "This thing is huge!"

"I believe it is farther forward," Gustav replied. "It is closest to de border of de Deutsch Land and French Land. Let us go!" He simply ran faster, and Ettle struggled to keep up with Gustav. After only a little bit more, they both stopped. Ettle almost fell over as she panted hard.

"And how can we get up there…?" Ettle asked, gasping for breath. Gustav sighed as he eyed the castle. Indeed, it was too tall for anyone to climb. There was a tree back behind Gustav, and if they could jump far enough from out of the tree, they could probably hit the castle and climb through the window…

But no way was Gustav going to risk his expensive cape again. Not that he minded Ettle's sewing technique, but he was starting to have a passionate hatred for trees of any kind. So how else could he and Ettle get up? He started to apply his past life; when he first moved to America, he learned how to adapt to the environment. How to improvise in situations, like when he couldn't understand English.

And suddenly, an idea came to him.

He grabbed Ettle by the waist a little hesitantly and took a deep breath, focusing on his home country.

"Like dis," Gustav shot his power onto the ground, causing them both to shoot upward in the sky. Ettle gasped as she watched Gustav do this; she had never seen the lord perform such a thing. Gustav grabbed onto the roof and planted he and Ettle on it, trying to regain his balance.

"But dis is probably not a very good idea, looking at de veather," Gustav sighed. "Dis vill have to do for now, however, because—Ettle, are you o…"

Though gasping for breath and completely stunned, Ettle looked somehow pretty as the rain fell from the gray sky. Her hair was soaked against her head and the raindrops seemed to glow around her as they plummeted. Gustav blinked.

"Fi…fi…ne…" She stammered, trying to get up without falling. "H-how are we going to get to Blumiere's room now…?"

Gustav shook his head quickly, breaking his love-dazed trance. He summoned a beam of dark violet light and shot it straight down at the roof.

"It is roughly here…Ve vill have to make our way in de castle, but nevertheless…"

"I hope they can repair their roof," Ettle swallowed. Gustav laughed.

"I am sure dey can. _Damen eher_," Gustav bowed, gesturing towards the newly-created hole in the roof. Ettle smiled and jumped down into the castle. Gustav did the same, but as he landed, he recognized that his aim was horribly wrong. He looked around; it was dark and cold, nothing like Blumiere's room.

"Gustav, is that you??" A soft, excited voice exclaimed. Gustav turned around and gasped; it was Blumiere's mother and father before them both.

* * *

Timpani was completely speechless; her mouth was trying to form words, but no noise came out. She began to back up as Count Bleck moved toward her.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost," Count Bleck smirked. He took Timpani's hand and gently shoved her to the floor. "Please, do take a seat. You will be here for a long time, says Count Bleck."

"H-how did you come back…??" Timpani finally asked. She got up to her feet and looked him straight in the eye. "**I'm here, Blumiere!! **There's no reason why you should be revengeful! No one's dead, no one's hurt!!"

Count Bleck scowled as he pushed Timpani back down. "Enough. Count Bleck will not tell you, and there is no more of Blumiere."

"But…"

"As long as you do as Count Bleck says, no harm will be done to you," Count Bleck said, leaning against the wall behind him. Timpani didn't know what to say after that comment. However, it wasn't shock; it was thoughts rushing through her head so quickly.

The Light Prognosticus's prophecy was starting to make sense to her.

"_Though one is lost, she will find him. Through evil is good, through dark is light…No harm will be cast onto the Lady, but harm will soon come to her either physically or emotionally. Cast by whom will be decided faster than one would think. No hope lost, for the one lost is safe for the time being." _

Blumiere was lost, and Timpani would find him…somehow. That was good news.

The physical or emotional harm would be cast by Count Bleck, but Blumiere was safe for now. Timpani could only hope that only her emotions would be hurt instead of her physical being. Count Bleck was evil, but not that evil.

As she put the pieces together in her head, she took a deep breath.

"…May I ask you a question…?" Timpani asked carefully. Count Bleck looked up at the Lady, cuing her to continue. "What do you plan to do with me? And for—"

"You said one question," Count Bleck interrupted. "The answer is broad and general; Dimentio wants you in one place."

"So I…"

"You are a captive." Count Bleck smirked at this. Timpani frowned. "So make yourself at home; you'll be spending a lot of time with Count Bleck."

Timpani shifted; sitting on the hard floor was very uncomfortable. Now knowing that she was going to be held captive for a long time, she would have to try to adjust to her surroundings, plus Count Bleck. She couldn't help but to wonder how she could possibly get Blumiere back to his normal self in time; the Light Prognosticus had said something about Blumiere being "for the time being".

Her vision suddenly darkened, and she looked up to see Count Bleck standing above her and offering his hand to her. Timpani didn't budge, not wanting to have any contact with her rival. Count Bleck suddenly grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up to her feet.

"The only thing Count Bleck wants is your love for him, and not for Blumiere."

Timpani's eyes grew wide with realization and terror. That statement was from her dream, the one two nights ago. The Ancients' spirits must have given her a dream that foretold the future to her to warn her somehow.

She backed up. "I will only love Blumiere; you'll never take over him completely!" She snapped her eyes shut. "Blumiere! Wake up! Snap out of it! It's me; it's Timpani!!"

"Do not attempt to play theatrics for Count Bleck; it will not work." He smirked. "He is right here, but seems to have mistaken himself and lost his fetish for doing good in this world, along with his life."

Timpani felt hands grasp hers. Her nightmare was coming true; all of it was. She felt tears form behind her eyes, but fought them back; she would never allow herself to cry in front of such a villainous character like Count Bleck.

"Don't say it…" Timpani muttered.

"Dearest Timpani, Blumiere is dead. Count Bleck is very much alive."


	20. XX

_WHEE! SHORT UPDATE! SHORT UPDATE:) Be happy! YAY! That was in, what, two days? HA! Beat that! XD_

_It's kinda short, though. -shrugs- I don't care, though. It's very, very, very, very, very important, so just don't skip it, okay?! _

_I know I'll get "ew"s at the end. I'm okay with that. XD; If you shudder, faint, or die, don't sue me or anything. XD At least it's not TimpaniXDimentio, right? That's nasty. DX Like, no joke nasty. _

_Enjoy please! _

_-Laz_

* * *

**20**

"_Oh, mein gott!! _Are you two alvight?" Gustav exclaimed, crouching down to see Blumiere's parents. Ettle watched with concern; she didn't know who these people were, but all she knew was that they were of the Tribe of Darkness, so she better not have said anything in case of unfamiliar customs.

"We're fine, don't worry," Taire smiled.

"Can't say the same for our roof…" Noir muttered.

Gustav looked up and grimaced. "Sorry. Vat are you doing here, anyvay?" Gustav asked.

"Dimentio captured us and has kept us in here ever since. Have you seen Blumiere recently? Oh, please, tell me you have."

"No, not since he left." Gustav shook his head.

"We have," Noir frowned. "Blumiere has been turned into Count Bleck, but not on his free will." Gustav's eyes widened with surprise.

"_Nein…_In front of you…?" Gustav stammered. He found it hard to believe that his best friend had once again turned into the infamous villain that wanted all worlds destroyed.

Taire nodded. "It was so odd…I was happy to see him, yet horrified that he was being…"

"It is alvight; you do not have to say anyding more." Gustav sighed. "How vas he…I do not understand how he could have been forced to become Count Bleck vithout his will to do so."

"Dimentio…" Ettle said quietly and absent-mindedly, but loud enough for Noir to hear.

"Overshadowed him." Noir finished. He did a double-take at Ettle. "I see you've brought a human…"

"Yes, but she is helping," Gustav defended quickly. "…Surprisingly." He added, after seeing Noir's distrusting look. "Do not vorry, ve vill get you both out of here qvickly." Gustav reached for Taire's chains that were holding her wrists, but as soon as he touched them, a voice startled everyone in the room.

"Oh, please. You don't really think you're going to save the day, do you?"

Gustav turned around, scowling. It was Zahira, and she was starting to get on Gustav's nerves as she always interrupted everything. He concentrated his powers into his hands.

"As a matter of fact, _ja_, I do." Gustav said. "Back for more, I see." Zahira smirked.

"I'm here to see that Noir and Taire won't be let loose; Noir's magic can overcome Blumiere's little trance," Zahira got into a fighting stance.

"He can?!" Taire repeated.

"I can?!" Noir exclaimed.

"Yeah, and in fact, so can Timpani."

Noir's eyes widened. _She's…alive…?! How is…how could that be possible?!_

"If only she knew it, though; she's too caught up in Count Bleck's little charms and phrases." Zahira explained. Gustav growled and lunged for Zahira, putting his hands out in front of him, ready to hit her at the first chance he had. Zahira jumped into the air and ran out the door.

"Catch me if you can, you filthy German!" Zahira cackled. Gustav roared and chased after her.

"Gustav!! Wait!!" Ettle called, ready to go after him. Gustav growled, but stopped. He turned around and faced Ettle.

"_Was_?!" Gustav crossed his arms.

"Hold on, indeed! You must go find Blumiere and Timpani, and quickly!!" Taire said. "Gustav, you know your way around here; find the interior of the castle; it's on this floor. Ignore Zahira and get to them both before Blumiere becomes Count Bleck forever!"

Ettle gasped. "You mean, Blumiere'll turn into Count Bleck forever if we don't get there in time?! How?!"

"Seeing Dimentio's strong powers, Blumiere's real soul will eventually give in to Dimentio's control," Taire said. "…Just logically speaking."

"Come on, Ettle!" Gustav said. "Ve vill come back to get you two as soon as possible…sorry…"

"It doesn't matter, just go!" Taire said. The two ran out the door instantly. "…Please."

* * *

Count Bleck and Timpani sat across from each other, one not daring to move, and the other eyeing his staff and its power.

The one not daring to move, Timpani, was very confused. Perhaps if she did give in and love Count Bleck, she could find Blumiere inside. But she never wanted to bond with an enemy, especially Count Bleck. Why couldn't it be O'Chunks, or even Bowser?

"And here the awkward pause stops, says Count Bleck."

"If I promise to stay in one spot, like at Pianissimo castle, will you let me go?"

"No."

Timpani slouched and fell backwards onto the floor. She really did miss her bed, her house, her friends, and her husband. Roughing it was worse enough, but having haunting eyes on her almost all the time was too much for her to bear.

"What will it take for you to let me go?"

"Nothing will."

_He's dedicated to his job…oh, great. _

"Why would you obey a jester like Dimentio? Shouldn't you break away and do your own thing?" Timpani persuaded. Count Bleck looked up at her and scowled slightly.

"Bleck, of course not."

"And why not? Because you're afraid of getting hurt by him, or is it something else?" Timpani asked. "You can fight back, Blum—Count Bleck. You don't have to serve Dimentio just for his want of power. You want power, don't you? Then you should—"

"Ms.—ah. _Mrs. Fidéle_, Count Bleck wishes to hear nothing more." Count Bleck smirked as he said Timpani's last name, recognizing that he and she were married.

"So it's true, then?"

Count Bleck sighed impatiently and got up. He grabbed Timpani's hands and pulled her up close to him. The Lady winced as this occurred; when Blumiere pulled her close, it was one thing, but when someone else did, it was another.

But something strange happened when she was so close to Count Bleck. He started feeling so familiar, so loyal, so trustworthy…like…Blumiere. Timpani completely forgot that it was Count Bleck that was holding her so near. Count Bleck even started to forget himself.

Both looked each other in the eyes, and before they knew it, they were moving closer for a kiss. Just breaths apart, Count Bleck suddenly blinked and shoved Timpani away from him. He turned away from her and scowled.

Timpani was shocked at herself and Count Bleck. She had completely ignored the fact that she was just about to kiss her enemy, but the way Count Bleck acted right before it was so strange; it was almost as if something had kicked his mind into gear, like a light switch turning on.

_I don't understand what this could mean…_She thought, reflecting on the Light Prognosticus's prophecy.

"_Purest love can only rejoice in a victory most important." _The Light Prognosticus had said.

She froze. The purest love was love itself; you would have to show it. And it couldn't be forced, which meant one thing:

If she wanted to get Blumiere back, she would have to learn to fall in love with Count Bleck.


	21. XXI

_Spring BREAK!!!! YAY! Finally!! That means more writing, and with more writing comes more happiness! YAY!_

_Sorry for the later update; assesments and tests were crowding me, but I finally sat down and wrote all of it; hopefully, it didn't go by TOO fast. XD It's pretty long this time, huh? ;)_

_Well, I'm off to eat food. Enjoy please!_

_(SIDE NOTE: Draw has been postponed until after or close to when this story is finished. Thanks for the patience. :D)_

_-Laz_

* * *

**21**

Timpani stirred in her sleep and took a deep breath. She had slept so peacefully that night after a day of such chaotic events, and since she didn't get a full night's sleep the night before. However, something had woken her, but she didn't know what it was; though she was a medium-to-light-sleeper, Timpani didn't answer to anything that tried to wake her up except Blumiere or an emergency. After all, she was so comfortable at that point with Blumiere so close to her…

Her eyes shot open. Blumiere wasn't here; Count Bleck was. She had let herself get so close to Count Bleck, and fell asleep! She gasped and scrambled around, finally crawling backwards until she made contact with a wall. She stood up, shaking. Count Bleck simply rolled over on the floor and went back to sleep.

She sighed; she really was starting to see Count Bleck as Blumiere, and so her trust in him was accelerating. Timpani didn't want that, though; Count Bleck was never trustworthy, and he was her enemy, too. However, as Timpani looked at the count sleeping, she started to have thoughts of how might that just be Blumiere sleeping. Her sudden instinct became going over to and embracing him.

But wait, could that be the answer? Pretend that Count Bleck was Blumiere? She did love Blumiere truly, and since it was, in a sense, Blumiere, she could close her eyes and act as if it was him.

"Agh! What's wrong with you, Timpani?!" She scolded herself quietly. _Count Bleck will never be Blumiere, and neither will Blumiere be Count Bleck. _

"Count Bleck thinks nothing is,"

"Exactly, Count Bleck thinks—" Timpani repeated, then stopped mid-sentence as she realized Count Bleck was standing up.

"You must have had a wonderful time sleeping last night," Count Bleck said, stretching. Timpani cleared her throat.

"It was one of the best ones I've had on the floor." She said casually, avoiding eye contact. Both Count Bleck and Timpani could hear that her voice was shaking.

"Perhaps you had some sort of dream that caused your wits are starting to become overwrought, says Count Bleck. Nothing is wrong with you…or is there?"

"…Yes, that's probably it." Timpani lied. "Dreams catch me in the weirdest emotions afterward."

"And yet you slept so silently, as if you were not even there," Count Bleck smirked. He had trapped her in an awkward position, and it was time to catch her off guard. "A quiet nightmare, assumes Count Bleck." He walked over to Timpani and pulled her away from the wall, but he felt somehow different. He shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. "Haunting, solemn, and eerie, correct?"

"Y-yes." Timpani stammered. Her lies had got her into the worst state at this point; Count Bleck's sly comments were so much creepier and sincere than Blumiere's would ever be.

"Ah, Count Bleck understands," He said back. "He has had them as well, and they have always stayed with him. But perhaps it was real life that has been those quiet nightmares…"

Right now was definitely one, she told herself in her head. She wanted to wake up and get out of this mess, to be with her Blumiere once more.

She was suddenly aware how close the two were again. He was grasping her hands, and she could only look up into his eyes.

Supposing that the silence between the two was forever now, Timpani decided that she would have to show him the love she had always shown Blumiere. She would end this nightmarish event for good, right there, right then.

_It's Blumiere. It's Blumiere. It's Blumiere… _Timpani reminded herself over again as she moved closer to him.

The strange feeling was beginning to overcome Count Bleck as Timpani was just mere inches away from him. It was a feeling of something Count Bleck never wanted to feel: love. Did he really love Timpani after all? No…that feeling was free will, and it was overcoming him quickly.

Lady Timpani, who was now a captive and ready for her true husband to re-emerge from the darkness, and Count Bleck, a possessed and overshadowed Blumiere, suddenly kissed each other on the lips, and a white aura surrounded the both of them.

Count Bleck stumbled backwards, putting a hand to his head. "Ohh…"

Timpani turned around and snapped her eyes shut, knowing that it didn't work. Count Bleck must have been sealed in Blumiere's body from the start, and there was no hope left. _I'm sorry, Blumiere, I should have figured it out earlier…_

"T-Timpani…?"

She opened her eyes and whirled around. Count Bleck had never called her by her name, only once, maybe twice, but never again. She turned around and saw Blumiere standing there, looking confused, yet relieved at the same time.

"Blumiere…?!"

"Um, yes?"

Timpani ran up to her husband and threw herself into his arms, laughing. Blumiere almost fell over from the weight of Timpani.

"It's really you—it really is!" Timpani began to cry into Blumiere's shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again!!"

"Timpani, easy does it, girl, I'm really dizzy!!" Blumiere exclaimed. Timpani laughed again and let him go. "Ugh, thanks." He sat on the ground, holding his head. "I have a monster of a headache, too. What the heck is going on??"

"You came back, after all that Count Bleck nonsense, that's what." Timpani wiped her eyes, still not believing how fast everything had happened. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Well, come to think of it, I do remember something about Dimentio and my mother and father…" Blumiere sighed. "But everything after that was nothing. I think I remember seeing you and trying to kiss you…maybe that was a dream…"

"That was…you?"

"I guess if it happened to you…"

"Yes! Count Bleck almost kissed me!" Timpani exclaimed. "I knew that was out of his character…" Blumiere closed his eyes after a while.

"Tired…" Blumiere fell backwards onto the floor. He opened one eye and saw Timpani sitting on the ground. "You come here, too. Someone should be making sure my head doesn't explode from pain." He smiled. Timpani giggled and laid down with him.

"So you're back? For real?" Timpani said softly.

"Mm-hm." Blumiere said, eyes closed. "I'm pretty dang sure…_Mon amour._" Blumiere kissed Timpani's lips lightly. Before Timpani could exchange the favor, a sudden explosion rang out in the room, causing Blumiere to jump up reflexively and stand in front of Timpani, defending her from any attack. To their luck, however, two familiar companions ran through the clouds of dust, coughing.

"Gustav! Ettle!" Timpani cried happily. The two looked over and beamed.

"You two are safe!" Ettle bounced up and down. Ettle and Timpani hugged each other.

"And Blumiere is himself, _ja_?" Gustav smiled. Blumiere nodded.

"And Blumiere also has a heck of a headache." He sighed.

"Oh, I see. Vell, at least Dimentio is out of your system, huh?" Gustav patted Blumiere lightly on the back. "As soon as ve get back to Timpani's castle, I am sure Ettle can help you out."

"That would be so nice right now, because I feel like I'm going to collapse," Blumiere slumped over.

"Do you have enough power to get us home?"

"I can really try."

Ettle and Timpani heard the cue and quickly came over to the other two. "Ready to leave so soon?" Ettle joked. Blumiere smiled, knowing that Ettle was starting to warm up to the idea of he being her best friend's husband. He could tell that she was hesitant on first meeting him, but now it seemed like they had known each other for a month or two.

"Gather 'round, everyone, this'll be rough…!" Blumiere held up his staff, and as it glowed brightly, all in the room were teleported back to the Pianissimo castle.

--

The foursome appeared back in Timpani's room, but as soon as they were completely there, Blumiere stumbled slightly. Timpani caught him, but as she fell over, Gustav caught her. Ettle scurried out the door.

"I'll get some water and ice," Ettle called. "Put him on Timpani's bed, and try not to move him too much; he must be really exhausted after that whole thing."

"He must be so vorn out," Gustav frowned, straining to hold Timpani and Blumiere up. They helped him over to the bed, and Blumiere got on it and took a deep breath of relief. "Und I need to vork out more…"


	22. XXII

22

**22**

"Timpani…"

"It's okay, Blumiere, I'm here."

"I was going to ask for you to kiss me so I know I'm still alive,"

Quiet laughter transpired throughout the room. Smiling, Blumiere opened his eyes slowly and sat up. His vision was quite blurry without his monocle, and his body temperature was confused; the majority of it was covered with sheets and quilts, but his head felt cold.

"Feeling better?" Gustav asked kindly.

"Oh, much better." Blumiere nodded. "Sleeping it off really helped. As for my head…" He looked around the room for Ettle, but failed with his lack of vision.

"I decided to have you settle for some ice; I wasn't sure that a different species would do well with humans' medications," Ettle smiled sweetly. Blumiere nodded.

"Good, because you were right. Thank you so much, Ettle; the ice really helps." Blumiere said. "What time is it, anyway?"

"You've been asleep for the entire day; it's nine-o'clock at night. And you call me a sleepy-head all the time…" Timpani got up and hugged her husband, who exchanged it. "I missed you."

"Oh…I missed you, too."

"No, I meant when you were asleep."

"I was also referring to that." Blumiere laughed. They let go of each other and Timpani sat at the foot of her bed. "So, what's next?"

The entire room went into a state of shock and silence as Blumiere said this.

"You mean you're ready for more? Even after that?!" Ettle exclaimed.

"Oh, please, Blumiere; you have to at least rest up even just a bit before going back out der," Gustav frowned. Blumiere shook his head as he began to search for his monocle.

"Thanks for caring, but I'm perfectly fine. Dimentio's still out there, and that void, by the way, is way too large for my taste." Blumiere scowled. Everyone looked out the window and it was true; the void had grown at least three times while Blumiere was gone.

"But you shouldn't go so soon," Timpani denied. "Now that Dimentio knows how easy to manipulate you can be…" Blumiere sighed and fell back into a pillow.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay here until we can come up with a plan," Blumiere said. "But for now, I say at least I should eat something; I'm starving."

"Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me; just nothing that involves _escargot._" Blumiere winked.

"Yes, sir," Ettle smiled, curtseyed, and walked out the door.

"I suppose I shall help her find someding for a picky eater like you," Gustav joked. "Snails…ha!" He got up and went after her, shutting the door behind him to prevent any unwanted intrusion. That left Timpani and Blumiere alone in awkward silence, which was something out of the ordinary; the married couple almost never found themselves in awkward situations.

"That was lying, by the way." Blumiere said, breaking the silence.

"About being hungry?" Timpani's voice was shaking a little bit, just enough for Blumiere to hear. She didn't know why her voice shook; however, it might have been aftershock of Count Bleck's presence.

Blumiere looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "No, I am very hungry. But I was trying to stall Ettle and Gustav for some time alone with you," Blumiere replied. "What's wrong? I can hear your voice so well; with one sense disabled, another is strengthened. Your voice was shaking just then."

"I think it's just reverberations of the recent events I've been put through," Timpani swallowed.

"Good Lord, where's my monocle…" Blumiere muttered in frustration with his need of sight. "Um…so did I hurt you by any chance?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'hurt'." Timpani got up and walked over to the side table, searching for Blumiere's eyeglass. She found it, took it carefully, and gave it to Blumiere, who began to put it on, but stopped as soon as she said this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there; you're physically hurt because of my lack of resistance?!" Blumiere sat up and stared at Timpani, keeping an eye on her every move. He frowned. "_Je suis si désolé, mon amour_…"

Timpani looked up suddenly, hating how she made her answer sound. "No, no! It's emotionally, Blumiere, don't think you seriously hurt me! You just scared and confused me, is all."

Blumiere looked at her with concerned eyes. That made his answer clear that he didn't believe her, which saddened Timpani greatly.

"Please don't think I'm lying to you, Blumiere. I'm not…" Timpani trailed off. Blumiere sighed.

"I know you're not. You just seem different right now," Blumiere said. "Maybe it's just me, though. My hope is that this didn't decrease your trust in me, Timpani. You know that even though you're five years younger than I am, you can say or do anything and wouldn't have to feel like you have to withdraw from me. You and I have been married for, what, nearly two years now? We both know each others limitations, our vitalities, disagreements, agreements, everything, right?"

Timpani looked at the floor.

"Right?" Blumiere urged. Timpani closed her eyes. "Timpani—"

"But you said you wouldn't…"

"'Wouldn't' what?"

"You said you wouldn't die and no one would replace you…"

"I didn't. No one did. I'm still here, Timpani, don't think about anything other than that," Blumiere replied sternly but gently. "You and I both know that Count Bleck and I are two totally different people. Actually, now that I think of it, that wasn't even Count Bleck back there; that was Dimentio. The reason I came back when you kissed him must have been because Dimentio doesn't know love; it's his weakness because he has never felt it before and doesn't want to. His only strength is power. That he knows all too well and thirsts for that as much as I thirst for your love."

Timpani looked up at Blumiere, feeling tears form behind her eyes. Blumiere sighed softly as he saw her expression.

"_Ayez besoin d'une étreinte?_" Blumiere asked, holding out his hands to her. Timpani snapped her eyes shut and ran towards her husband and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever go away again…" Timpani said quietly, tears falling from her eyes.

"I won't, love. I won't." Blumiere replied. He closed his eyes and kissed Timpani, not letting her go for the world. "Are you sleepy?" Timpani nodded.

"If sleeping means being close to you, then yes."

--

"Noir, are you alright? You haven't spoken a word since Gustav was here."

Noir closed his eyes in shame of himself. That night that Blumiere and Timpani had planned to sneak out and run away together had haunted him forever, and just as he began to forget it, he receives word that somehow the human girl was still alive.

But her survival was impossible; he had struck her in the back of the head extremely hard with his staff and sent her off to a dimension between dimensions. She was dying! No one could have ever helped her…or could there have been a person out there that felt extreme pity on the girl and saved her life? Except there was no way that someone could have saved a person who was beyond injury like she was.

"I am simply thinking."

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

"…Timpani." Noir admitted.

"What about her?" Taire asked. "She's alive, but I so hope that she's okay. I mean, I'm so sorry to say that, but it's very true; I hate to be a horrible wife of you, but I have always supported Blumiere and Timpani together. I've kept quiet about it because I'm not—"

"Taire, please forgive me. I truly meant to do harm to her."

Taire looked at him, confused and startled. "Noir, what are you talking about?"

Noir stared at his wife with full seriousness. "Timpani's disappearance was my fault. Count Bleck was my fault. If I didn't try to kill that human, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Y-you…tried to kill her??" Taire stammered. "Why…when…how…"

"Blumiere was planning to sneak a free marriage with that human girl one night. I was infuriated, and while you were asleep I made sure that Blumiere was never going to get out of the castle, and decided to find Timpani and rid her of Blumiere for good." Noir explained.

Taire fell completely silent, not knowing how to react.

"I know you're ashamed of me, and so am I, at this point," Noir sighed. "But we heard Zahira. Timpani is still alive, after all. I do not know if she is married to Blumiere, but…"

"You'll be asking them as soon as you get the chance," Taire finished quietly. Noir nodded.

"Usually fathers consent before marriages occur," He added. "But I feel that it is still important to decide even after it's happened."

"…Will you give them consent?" Taire frowned.

Noir took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I will ponder on it. But I'll show no mercy on my decision."

--

"So…" Zahira said casually, leaning against a wall and crossing her arms. "We lost Gustav and Ettle, Count Bleck is gone, Timpani escaped, and Noir and Taire are still tied up. Comments?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha…" Dimentio replied. "You lost Gustav and Ettle. There is no we in this. As for Timpani and Blumiere, they'll come back. In fact, they all will. It's all coming along perfectly."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Noir and Taire are next to go."

"And I would be outraged if they are," Dimentio snapped. "They are the most valuable part in this plan, Zahira. If they escape, all will be thrown off course. Keep a very good eye on them, understand?"

"Got it." Zahira sighed. "They're the bait, right?"

"Ah ha ha. Right; they'll come when they're ready, which means we must prepare for anything to happen."


	23. XXIII

_Sorry for the late update, guys; I've been working hard on...um...video game...RESEARCH...by playing SPM again. XD Neh, but Spring Break is ending for me, and I'm not happy one bit. D: _

_No Dimentio and no parents in this chapter. Just the main characters we all know and love. Sorry if it's short!! X-x_

_Enjoy!_

_-Laz _

* * *

**23**

The next morning, Blumiere felt even better after eating something and sleeping undisturbed and soundly with his wife. When trying to get out of bed, both Timpani and Ettle nearly had to shove him down back into the covers; they were completely determined to keep the count in relaxation, just in case if something was still wrong with him. The only thing Blumiere could do was watch the rain pour down from the blackened sky and the void over the Fidéle castle grow larger.

But though it was still raining throughout the night and day, the four were still in high spirits; Blumiere was back safely, Count Bleck was gone, and no one got hurt. But there were still matters to attend to: Blumiere's parents were still captured, the void was growing, and the fourth Hero was yet to be found. Though those were only three things, they were three huge things to worry about. That, and Blumiere was keeping several secrets from the rest of his partners. But Blumiere had to lighten up on himself; they were secrets that he felt unsure of how to tell the others.

While under Dimentio's control, Blumiere was unwillingly revealed to Dimentio's plans. He knew what the jester was planning to do with Timpani, what he was going to do with his parents, and his overall idea of treachery. Dimentio wanted to take control of Timpani, just as he had done with Blumiere, which was why he kidnapped Blumiere in the first place; to see if such a thing worked. His parents, Noir and Taire, were to be used to lure all of them back. And as soon as Blumiere, Timpani, Gustav, and Ettle were out of the way, Dimentio planned to destroy all worlds and dimensions, just as before.

Blumiere decided to carefully and thoroughly spill out all these things to Gustav, Timpani, and Ettle mid-morning, in which their reactions were completely astounded and shocked. Timpani, on the other hand, was completely speechless, considering two of the three things involved her; the overshadowing and seeing Blumiere's parents, especially his father, the one who almost succeeded in killing her.

"So, you're sure that's what he's going to do?" Ettle asked. "I mean, how could you possibly be sure?"

"Believe it or not, being Count Bleck had its benefits," Blumiere replied. "When Dimentio overshadowed me, he failed to recognize that his thoughts, plans, and ideas were merged with me, too. It just took me until now to remember them all, seeing as how my body was trying to fight off all of Dimentio's auras."

"So, vhere do ve go from here?" Gustav questioned. "I am unsure if ve should vait longer or head out instantly for your parents."

"Why are you asking me??"

"Because dey are your parents, and you know Dimentio better dan Ettle or I."

"I have no idea; the way Timpani and Ettle are acting, they're bound to tie me down to this bed if I try to get out of it again any time soon." Blumiere joked. Ettle laughed and nodded. He looked at Timpani, who was frowning and avoiding eye contact, trying to read the Light Prognosticus and keep her mind off of other things.

A new prophecy had been written, and there were only four words:

"_Two balances the Two."_

All kinds of thoughts were racing through her head; two heroes, two villains; two Heroes, two Heroes; two Heroes, two loves, anything could be in pairs. Both this and the situation of the void and Dimentio were clouding her feelings.

"Timpani, what's wrong?" Blumiere asked, concerned of his wife. She looked up at him, frowning. Meeting an attempted killer, that was wrong. Dimentio was wrong. The Light Prognosticus doesn't make any sense. She didn't have her full romantic marriage now that people's lives were at stake.

She took a deep breath, however. Blumiere didn't know that his father had tried to kill her; he knew that she had simply vanished and his father was the messenger of it. He couldn't possibly bear to hear that his father had tried to destroy her life.

"Um…" Timpani started. Without warning, the floor shook as if there was no end in sight. Everyone cried out, heading for cover or ducking, scared that the entire palace would collapse on them. Lights flickered, things dropped from the ceiling; the lamp on the bedside table fell straight for an unsuspecting Timpani. Blumiere gasped, flew out of bed, dove for Timpani, and shoved her out of harms way.

"You are always the target for danger, aren't you?" Blumiere sat up slowly, losing his balance. Timpani did the same.

"Is it another void??" Ettle clung to Gustav's cape, feeling great fear.

"No, it's the same one; it's just growing at an enormously fast rate!" Blumiere cried. "This is not good; I feel like this is a major tremor, the ones that were only a few hours before Sammer's Kingdom was destroyed…don't you remember the ones only a few minutes before, Timpani?? They'll get worse soon! Even worse; more occurring and more destructive than ever!"

Timpani nodded; she knew how big the void was then on her first journey with Mario, Peach, and Bowser. It was also the time when she and Count Bleck had met face to face for the first time in her Pixl life; and shortly after that was the complete and mass destruction of the luxuriant and beautiful kingdom.

"So destruction is upon us?!" Gustav gasped. "_Nein!!_ So our attempts to save everyone were in vain?!"

"Destruction's close, but not enough to say it'll be coming very soon," Blumiere answered.

"Can't you counteract it?!" Timpani yelped.

"I need the Dark Prognosticus to delay voids, but can't exactly stop them. You know what it was before time and time again, Timpani: true love could only stop it, but it's not at its full power yet, so we can't do anything!" Blumiere shook his head. "But I can try to suspend the tremor's time by aiming some of my powers at it, though; that might damage the void…but also me…" He hesitantly raised his staff into the air.

"Then don't! I don't want you getting hurt anymore, Blumiere!" Timpani grabbed his hand and pulled it down. "Stop sacrificing your life for us; we all love you too much for that!"

"And I love you way more than you'll ever know!"

"So if you love me so much, why don't you do what I say?!" Timpani demanded. "Please, Blumiere, just this once, I'm begging you not to do something for us; isn't there another way??"

Blumiere paused, trying to think of another way. "What if I…"

Before Blumiere could even finish his thought, the tremor died down until the room was motionless. All looked around, not daring to move, in case if an aftershock was on its way.

"…Never mind." Blumiere finished.

"Is it okay?" Ettle panted.

"For now, it is." Blumiere stood up, twirling his staff to prepare its power. "But there's only one explanation to this; we have to head to the castle before this gets worse."

"Which means how long?" Timpani got up to her feet, feeling anxiety fly throughout her body. Blumiere went over to the window and peered outside at the growing tempest. Its size was all too familiar to Blumiere; the void was almost exactly the size of the one from Sammer's Kingdom now. His heart skipped a beat, remembering how hard it was to stop the prophecy the first time.

"Judging by the looks of the size of that void, it means 'now'."


	24. XXIV

_Sorry for the very long update, guys, I was way too busy with dealing with the "no hyphens or other characters for separating things" rule. That meant going and editing/re-saving my stories and stuff. I haven't done the Trio stories yet, but I've done this one and OaL; finished that one just last night!! (Took me 3 days...DX)_

_Anywhoo. This is coming to a slight close...;) Next chapter is pre-final battle/start of final battle!! -Lion King tune- BE PREPARED!!_

_Enjoy as always! Sorry if it's a little bit short!!_

_-Laz_

* * *

**24**

Instantly, the foursome dove out the window, slid down the tree, and started running toward Blumiere's castle, not knowing that Dimentio was expecting them the whole time. Ignoring every tremor and every gust of wind, everyone tried their hardest to continue on in their hardest.

"Why couldn't you just teleport us, Blumiere?!" Ettle asked. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Also more riskier," Blumiere replied. "Dimentio's power is really strengthening, I'll give him that much, and if he senses me or any of you, he won't hesitate to kill anyone." He glanced up, but did a double take. "That's odd…the void looks almost smaller than it should have to start such a tremor that big…"

"Hey, who are those people over there?!" Timpani suddenly exclaimed, becoming nervous. Everyone stopped and looked to the horizon; there were several humans surrounding the castle. Gustav blinked.

"I did not know of any other minions of Dimentio dan Zahira…" Gustav trailed off. "Who are dey?"

Silence filled the air, as dense as the darkened clouds in the sky. But Ettle gasped after squinting hard enough.

"That tremor wasn't as big as you thought, Blumiere, because that wasn't even a tremor!!" Ettle cried. "Zahira and Dimentio must have broken into the castle when we weren't expecting it; those are my fellow maids and butlers!!"

"_Scheiß!!_ He must have brainwashed or overshadowed dem as vell," Gustav concluded. "How do ve get past dem?" All eyes went to Blumiere, who groaned.

"I don't know!!" Blumiere replied. "It's not in my nature to harm innocent humans…"

"So…" Gustav urged. The French count scowled; he felt like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Getting them inside in a teleporting way would blow their cover, but so would getting past a bunch of brainwashed and overshadowed humans.

Blumiere growled loudly in frustration and confusion.

"GAH!! Fine! Everyone just grab onto me!!" Blumiere gripped his staff as the rest of the group clung to his cape (and, of course, Timpani clinging to Blumiere himself), and everyone disappeared within a bright flash.

* * *

As everyone landed safely on the ground, Blumiere took no hesitation to get everyone back into action; their dimension, and everyone living in it, was in a time crunch, and anyone who could participate in saving the world had to hurry up.

"Okay, Gustav and Ettle, as much as it sounds crazy, go save my parents and cut down anyone in your way," Blumiere commanded. "Timpani and I will go find Dimentio and put an end to this Dark Prognosticus nonsense. Just—"

"_Hei!! _Hold up, Blumiere, since vhen do you get to call the shots of vhere I go and vat I do?" Gustav frowned.

"Gustav, we don't have time for this—"

"Just answer me dis von question: vhy can't it be Ettle and Timpani freeing your parents?" Gustav insisted. Blumiere narrowed his eyes.

"You think I'd trust my father with Timpani for one second?!"

"…Got it." Gustav smiled. "Be careful, Blumiere, and you, too, Timpani. _Danke für Sein ein wundervoller Freund und ein Verbündeter; er wird ein zutreffendes Vergnügen gewesen_."

Timpani forced a laugh. "You're welcome…??" Noticing Ettle silent and looking slightly melancholy, Timpani frowned and walked over to her. "Will you be okay, Ettle?"

She looked up and strained a smile. "Yes…I just don't know what to think right now with everyone gone and you two going after a crazed villain…" Ettle laughed quietly, but it faded into a frown. "Just please be careful, Timpani. I'm scared for you, even with Blumiere next to you all the time."

Timpani grimaced. "I'll be fine, but I'll certainly be more careful than anytime I have ever been careful." She hugged her friend, who hesitantly returned it. "Go ahead, Ettle, we'll meet up with each other sooner than you think."

The two girls let go of each other, smiled, and started after their Tribe of Darkness teammates.

_I hope you will, Timpani. I really do. _Ettle thought as she scurried after Gustav.

* * *

Timpani held tightly on to Blumiere; the castle's halls had been dark and creepy when she was forced down them, but now they had seemed even worse than before. The entire concept that Dimentio wanted to overshadow her was so scary, she could hardly think about it without feeling sickened or faint.

Blumiere wasn't easy, either; fighting Dimentio was hard to do, especially like last time when Timpani had been so close to death for the second time in her young life. He couldn't bear to see it happen again.

He looked at the Light Prognosticus that Timpani held close to her body. It was starting to turn gray; it was the presence of darkness that had caused it to do so. In specific, the Dark Prognosticus. It was near, and that meant they were only mere steps away from Dimentio.

"Where are we going exactly, Blumiere?" Timpani asked. "Do you know where Dimentio even is?"

_Hell. _Thought a pessimistic Blumiere.

"Not really; I think Dimentio should show himself soon, though, if we keep wandering around." Blumiere answered softly. Timpani looked up at her husband, uncertain of the tone of voice he had.

"Are…are you scared about it?"

"…" Blumiere winced. "A little. I just…I just don't want to see you hurt."

_Everyone is just so worried about me, aren't they…?! _Timpani thought.

"Oh," Timpani replied. "Well, if I stay with you, won't I be okay?"

Blumiere smiled, relieved. It was so true; if Timpani just stayed with Blumiere for as long as possible during the fight, there wouldn't be a problem.

"_Vous ne pourriez pas avoir plus raison, cher._" Blumiere nodded. Timpani smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. They continued walking in silence, unsure of their destination, but just went to their instinct.

"What's it like to be overshadowed, Blumiere?" Timpani asked after a while.

"Oh, now, come on, Timpani, let's not get negative all of the sudden," Blumiere narrowed his eyes. Seeing his wife's curious face, he sighed and continued. "Okay, fine. It's kind of like being put to sleep; it's completely black, but at some weak points, you can kind of see what's going on, but then it goes black again. You can't feel anything or can't do anything, but it doesn't hurt. When you're lucky like I was and you regain self-control, you feel extremely tired and weak. Good enough?"

Timpani blinked, speechless and full of fear now.

"Taking that as a 'yes'." Blumiere rolled his eyes. "But believe me, Timpani; it will NOT happen to you. I won't allow it."

"Alright," Timpani laughed. However, on the inside, she was cowering with fear. _But what if it will?_


	25. XXV

_Hahahaha... As soon as I posted chapter 24, I sat down, started, and finished this! It just took me a little while to get off my lazy tail and post it...;)_

_I just had a realization: wouldn't Dimentio's birthday be today, being April Fool's Day?? A jester?! Get it?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA-brick'd- But I guess happy birthday, Dimentio. Even though you're a crazed, evil villian, you deserve some recognition. XDD _

_Smash Bros. Brawl is AWESOME!! I beat it last weekend, and it was so cool...If you haven't gotten it yet, get it now! OR SUFFER!! XDDD_

_Cliffhanger**s** plzkthx. MWHAHAHA. _

_Enjoy! _

_-Laz_

* * *

Gustav and Ettle dashed through the halls of Castle Fidéle, trying to find the location of Noir and Taire. Ettle simply followed Gustav without question, but Gustav was trying to figure out where he was exactly; Blumiere had put them in the most complicated spot in all the castle, and Gustav was having a hard time finding where the master bedroom was.

Endless twists, turns, and dead ends met the two, which were counteracted by groans of annoyance and growls of hatred. Gustav could have sworn that they were headed right where they needed to be going, but as soon as he thought so, there was something to prove him wrong.

Finally, Ettle sighed as Gustav stopped at yet another dead end.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Ettle asked softly and innocently. Gustav groaned and leaned against the wall. He allowed himself to slide down it until he hit the floor.

"Ugh_, Ich weiß nicht_," Gustav admitted, closing his eyes tiredly. "I do not know vhere ve are, Ettle. I veally do not know. I could have svorn dat ve vere approaching the interior, but I suppose not…"

Ettle frowned, knowing that Gustav's emotions were becoming negative. "Come on, Gustav, I'm sure we'll find it soon; we just have to keep going."

"I am not even sure I can do dat…I am so tired, Ettle. Both mentally and physically. I have been valking for hours and speaking English for days, and I desire rest…"

Ettle sat down, feeling tired herself. Admitting defeat was the easiest option, but it wasn't the best one. She looked around to see if anything was causing familiarity to either she or Gustav.

"Landmarks…landmarks…isn't there some sort of—YAAGH!!" Ettle suddenly screamed, causing Gustav to jump up. He realized that they both were surrounded by black, glowing outlines, like nothing he had seen before. "Wha-what's happening to us?!"

Gustav looked around, but found no one surrounding or watching them.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!!" Gustav demanded, hoping for an answer. There was silence.

Ettle began to shake violently, overwhelmed by fear. "Gustav, make it stop…Make it stop!!"

"Ettle, just calm down!!" Gustav replied. _Vat is going on here?!_

Suddenly, their beings began to fade. Gustav and Ettle cried out, desperate for help.

"Gustav, DO SOMETHING!!" Ettle begged. "Anything!! Just quickly!!

"I do not even know vat is happening, and you expect me to do someding?!" Gustav shouted. Ettle yelped as she vanished into thin air. Gustav gasped. "ETTLE!!" Then, as Gustav's sight began to darken, the German Hero managed to cry, "Blumiere, _Hilfe_…!"

* * *

Timpani couldn't keep her eyes off the last page of the Light Prognosticus. Its phrases began to anger her and aggravate her; why couldn't the Ancients just be specific and general? Why couldn't they speak English instead of something so terribly complicated?!

"_Two balances the Two."_ It taunted her. She finally got so frustrated with the idea, she expressed it vocally.

"'Two balances the Two', it says. It's just WAITING for me to let down my guard so it can just throw me back, just like it did to you, Blumiere," Timpani scowled. "Just ridiculous…" Blumiere could only smile in her time of anger; she was so silly when she was upset like this.

"That could be anything, I swear," Timpani ranted. "It could just mean two of us against your parents, Blumiere. Two of us against Dimentio and Zahira. Gustav and Ettle against Dimentio and Zahira!! Seriously, it makes me wonder how Merlon could EVER read this thing! A book is supposed to educate, not make you hostile!!" She stomped her feet and held up the white book in the air. "**Oh, great Ancients, show me what the heck you're talking about!!**" She paused and growled after seeing and hearing nothing.

"What a bunch of rip-off artists!!"

Blumiere nodded, trying to ignore his wife's rage on the Light Prognosticus; at one time or another, he himself had doubts of both the Light and Dark Prognosticus. But he did know what she was talking about, and he was thinking about it.

"'Two balances the Two'…ugh, I mean, come on!! What the heck does that imply??" Timpani muttered. Blumiere's eyes widened. There were four of them, including Ettle…

"Two humans…two of the Tribe of Darkness…" Blumiere muttered quietly, slowly realizing the answer. Timpani looked up at the French count and blinked.

"Huh?"

Blumiere turned around and took Timpani's shoulders and began to shake her. "Hello?! Wake up!! It's talking about Heroes; there are two of each species!! **Ettle's the fourth Hero!**" He let go of her and started to laugh. "Of all the times to be so ignorant! The Light Prognosticus glowing, her constant company with us, her caring instinct…no wonder!!"

"But of all the times to realize it…I mean, what are her powers? She can't aid us in battle, can she?" Timpani asked. Blumiere looked down in thought.

"I don't know, but we'll find out for sure…"Blumiere trailed off. "Perhaps her maid skills have been her powers…her specialty is aiding everyone back to health…think about it. She helped us get healthy again after the long journey over, and she helped nurse me back to health after Count Bleck. So if someone gets hurt in battle, she'll be there to help with no hesitation! She's like you, Timpani, you don't care who or what is injured, you help them anyway. Plus, the Light Prognosticus has always brought love to someone, hasn't it? You and I, and now Gustav and Ettle."

"Blumiere, I don't know…Gustav got powers when he was recognized as the Hero…"

"And what about you? You don't have any powers, do you?"

"…Well, not really…I just carry the Light Prognosticus because—"

"Because you have the purest aura of all of us," Blumiere finished. "That's not a power; it's more of ability. Ettle has abilities; trust me on this, Timpani. At this point, who else could possibly be the fourth Hero?"

Before Timpani could say anything more, the white book began to glow once more.

"And the Prognosticus prophesizes of all times just to make things more complicated," Blumiere frowned. He paused. "Or, were you about to..." Timpani opened it and read it aloud.

"'_As the battle rages on, four will assist in the fight for dimensions.'_" Timpani read. "Four…? If there's you, Gustav, Ettle, and I, who else is there? Whose side are they on?!"

Blumiere remained silent. "…I…don't know…for all we know, these four could be on Dimentio's side…"

Timpani frowned; if she didn't understand who they were, and her husband didn't understand, they would be in for a surprise that no one could ever begin to predict.


	26. XXVI

_Sweet, so the slow update wasn't because of business; it was because of length. 1,640 words, people. This is the third-to-last chapter. TENSION. IS. OOOOONNNN!! _

_I really hope you guys like this, cuz it's all action and suspense from here-on out!! (But as if it hasn't been like that before, right?? XD)_

_-Laz_

* * *

**26**

Timpani and Blumiere stopped in the center of a three-way intersection in the hallway. Timpani groaned, displeased at how long this was taking to find the demented jester. Blumiere just looked around, unsure of what was occurring.

"Ugh…which way do we go??" Timpani slumped over. Blumiere looked to his right and left, completely thunderstruck.

"I don't know at all; for some reason, this part of the castle doesn't look any familiar to me, and I've lived here for thirty-one years of my life," Blumiere replied. "This is very strange. You'd think I'd know this place like the back of my glove, huh?"

"You mean you don't even recognize this part? How will we find Dimentio now?" Timpani asked. "But wait, couldn't we just pick a path and try down it?"

"If we pick a path, we could most likely end up to this outcome or even a dead end."

"And you don't know where Dimentio is?" Timpani questioned. Blumiere shook his head sadly. Timpani grimaced.

"So far, the 'wait for him' plan isn't working so well…" Blumiere admitted, leaning against the wall. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm unsure of it right now, _amour, _but I'll think of something soon. I couldn't bear to think how Gustav and Ettle are doing if we're not doing well ourselves."

Timpani frowned and sat on the ground, desperately trying to think of a solution to their situation. If Blumiere didn't know where they were, there was something very, very wrong. The only explanations were Blumiere forgetting his way around the castle, or something of Dimentio's doing.

However, upon trying to think, she heard a buzzing sound. Timpani leaped to her feet, grabbed Blumiere out of the way, and dove to the ground.

"Timpani, what was that for?!" Blumiere cried.

"Didn't you hear that?!" Timpani asked.

"…No."

Both stood up, Timpani disappointed. However, right on cue, a blast of lightning headed straight for Blumiere, who quickly ducked, but just barely.

"Whoa—okay, I believe you!!" Blumiere yelped. He grunted as one nearly hit him once more. "Agh!! Show yourself, Zahira, you coward!" As more blasts rang out at the couple, Blumiere grabbed Timpani and went partially down the hallway to the right to take cover.

"Timpani, we need to split up; it'll be harder for Zahira to get us that way," Blumiere explained. Timpani frowned.

"But, where do I go?! How will I find you?!" Timpani asked.

"If you don't panic and keep running, and you'll be alright. I promise."

"Blumiere, what if Dimentio—"

"I'll deal with him, Timpani, don't worry," Blumiere took a deep breath and prepared to run back in the other direction. "Go on; we'll meet up later!" He hugged her and quickly dashed off, creating a diversion for the electricity-wielding girl. Timpani blinked, winced, and hurried in the opposite way, quite scared of her present state.

* * *

_"Gustav…Gustav!!"_ The voice seemed so distant, but inched closer as its volume increased.

Gustav's eyes slowly opened, exhausted of what he had just gone through. Two silhouetted figures, one male and one female, towered over him, startling him greatly; Gustav scrambled up and lowered into a fighting position.

"I demand answers, you tyrants! Who are you and vhere am I?!" Gustav ordered. The female stepped out of the shadows, looking concerned, but hopeful. Gustav gasped; the woman before her was Countess Taire Fidéle.

"…Countess Taire??"

"Oh, goodness, Gustav, you gave me quite a scare; I thought you didn't recognize me for a while," Taire smiled. Her soft voice, nearly silent from disuse, was so comforting, almost hypnotizing.

"You brought Ettle and I here?!" Gustav laughed. "_Oh, mein gott!!_ I dought Zahira and Dimentio did dat…!"

Taire smiled as she shook her head. "It was not me, though."

"I did all the work," The male added. Gustav cleared his throat.

"Count Noir…am I vight?"

Noir nodded. "It wasn't easy; you have some strange powers over you, Gustav…"

"_Ja_, I do. I vill explain later," Gustav replied. "But how did you two escape so easily?"

"Long story short: I was able to focus some of my staff's power into me, and I broke out." Noir smirked as he twirled his staff. Gustav blinked, completely dumbfounded.

_Powers?! Vat powers?! _He cried in his head.

Taire knelt beside an unconscious Ettle and frowned. She hoped that transporting the maid here didn't injure her too seriously, let alone kill her; like Timpani, she valued any living creature, despite rules or laws.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and found it to be Noir's. Surprisingly enough, he was smiling; and of course, she rarely saw that in him. Taire couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled so pleasantly.

"I…am sure she will be alright." Noir nodded. Taire was taken aback by his comment; the Noir she knew would never have said such a thing about a human!

"Noir…"

"I think she can wake up on her own." Noir winked and pulled Taire to her feet. She was speechless, for she did not know how to react, but decided to agree to leave Ettle resting. Gustav, however, thought otherwise, and took Ettle into her arms as he once saw Blumiere do to Timpani. Unfortunately, she was heavier than expected, and he almost fell to the ground from the weight.

"Where is Blumiere?" Taire asked openly. _And where is Timpani?_ She thought.

"I last saw Blumiere in what I dought was the third level, but vhile trying to find you, I became extremely lost," Gustav replied. Noir scowled.

"Ugh, that's right; Dimentio cursed the entire castle before you came here," Noir recalled. "The halls now turn anyway imaginable and lead you to dead ends, hoping to finally aggravate you enough into giving up or surrendering; it's like a maze."

"So how do ve find him?" Gustav asked.

"The only place we can go to is the part he hasn't cursed as of yet…" Noir responded. "The main hall."

* * *

Blumiere stopped in the middle of the intersection, waiting for any noise, any movement of any sort. Timpani had obeyed his commands; she was running to wherever in the castle, and his only hope was that she would be safe that way.

But after a moment or two of silence, the count simply decided to move on forward; knowing Zahira and Dimentio, they probably got bored or wound up and left. So, as silence walked with him, Blumiere could only think and reflect back on recent and current events...

* * *

"_You're being ridiculous; she's a person, too! You cannot keep me away from her!"_

"_Silence, Blumiere. You know better than to oppose me; she is a human, and a worthless one at that. Leave her be. She's not worth your time."_

"_Father, she—"_

"_Enough! I do not want to hear anymore of it, Blumiere. You are to stay away from her, or both of you will face drastic consequences."_

* * *

Blumiere looked up from the floor as he faded back into reality, eyeing his surroundings. This was his castle, the place he was born and once lived in, but he couldn't picture himself two years ago in it. His father had been so harsh and merciless to him, but his mother wouldn't and couldn't do anything about it. All he wanted was support in his life for what he wanted to do, but he didn't receive it.

So the question was: why on Earth was he planning to save the man that had attempted to separate him and his true love?

Unfortunately, Blumiere could not explain it. His sentimental attachment to his father and mother as a child may have affected his decision, but he lost all trust and love for his father since the entire incident a while ago. His mother was different, however; she didn't have a say in the matter, so it wasn't fair for him to judge her feelings.

His only hope was that his father had changed in the few years he had not seen him. He did not want his father and Timpani to meet up while she was desperately trying to split up from Blumiere, but the chances were unknown…perhaps they would be high or low.

Blumiere suddenly heard an evil laugh ring out, causing him to stop and turn this way and that, desperate to find the source.

"Ah ha ha ha, my, Blumiere!! You're looking worse than ever!" Dimentio and Zahira suddenly appeared before Blumiere. "Do tell what in the world is wrong with you; I'm dying to know!!"

"None of your business, Dimentio. But I have to say, I'm actually glad you're here for once; I've been longing for a two-hit fight for days now since you decided you could pull your crafty little trick on me," Blumiere lunged for Dimentio, but instead was met with Zahira. Nevertheless, he whacked her to the side with his staff and shoved Dimentio to the ground, pointing his staff at the jester. "Which, I'm sure you were laughing about, but as you can tell, I am not laughing."

"Goodness, are we testy, count!!" Dimentio laughed and kicked Blumiere backwards. He got up, ready to counteract any blow Blumiere had to offer. "I assure you, however, that I need, nor want, a fight for now."

Blumiere sat up, holding his head. "Then what did you want in coming here?"

"Only to warn you." Dimentio smirked.

"Of…?"

"Something darling to you. I suggest you hurry off now…" Dimentio cackled, and with Zahira, they teleported off to an unknown place to Blumiere. He blinked, but instantly remembered the jester's plans.

"**TIMPANI!!**" Blumiere cried, scrambling up and sprinting off to his wife's path.


	27. XXVII

_Okay. I lied. NEXT chapter is battle scene plz. XDD That way, I'll come out with 30 chapters even, including Epilogue. If I did my math right, that is...-eyes shift and hides math grade under a giant rock-_

_So yeah. This is a freaking long chapter. 2,519 words, people. THANK MEH FOR WORKING ON THIS XD _

_Oh yes! Blumiere curses in English in here. D: It's nothing serious. I just didn't think the standard "Dangit" would cut it if you...well...read it to find out. Which word is it? Just "dammit". XD; AND THAT IS WHY IT'S RATED T. (Well, and also fighting and dark elements. XD;)_

_-is currently getting defense out- YOU ALL WILL BE DESTROYING ME. And I know. I said I hated TxD. Everyone here does. I'm hinting something, but I really had a hard time writing that particular part, so GIMME A BREAK. XD; -puts sandbag in front of her- Ugh. That's one out of...128,512. -faints-_

_I made a random drawing the other day. It has Link holding his sword to King Dedede and saying "EAT IT SON" and Dedede is like o.O and says "No plz." XDDD I thought it was funny. Wow, I'm rambling. DX Make it stop!!_

_GAH! Enjoy and shut me up! XD_

_-Laaaaz_

* * *

**27**

Timpani walked at her normal pace, trying to remain calm, just as Blumiere had told her. Only time would tell if they would meet with each other, but unfortunately, she didn't even know where she was without Blumiere by her side. But with the Light Prognosticus with her, she could find any trace of dark auras or dark energies and escape them without a hassle.

It wouldn't have replaced Blumiere, though. Timpani found herself simply following her instinct throughout the complex halls, but she could barely do even that, because her instinct wasn't even working properly.

She could only hope to wonder how Gustav and Ettle were doing, though. The last time she had seen them was perhaps a half an hour ago, possibly forty-five minutes, and hadn't heard a thing from them. Hopefully they had found Blumiere's parents and freed them and got themselves out of this mess. But perhaps not; she knew Gustav's aggressive and ambitious attitude and they probably were heading somewhere where everyone would meet up to join the battle.

And Ettle…

Timpani couldn't believe that Ettle, her best friend, her maid, even, was the fourth Hero. It was unheard of; with her quiet and modest personality, how could she be a Hero?

But Timpani herself was quiet, modest, and so much more. Yet, she was a Hero because of the Light Prognosticus's connections with her; her aura was indeed very pure and very light. That also made her weak as well; if she were to be overshadowed by anyone of the Dark Prognosticus, her light aura would be transformed into complete darkness forever, and no one, not even Blumiere, could get her out of it.

Timpani glanced down at the Light Prognosticus and started to become homesick. Her home, her old life, her husband's constant love toward her was so drastically far away from this moment. Blumiere still loved her, yes, but his love was so much more pronounced back at home. All she wanted now was to beat Dimentio and go back to normal. (And oh, how she wished to see Blumiere once more at this moment…!)

But as she thought of these feelings, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the book was fading to a gray. She did a double-take at it and her heart began to race. Someone who had a purely dark aura was getting closer…

"Ah ha ha ha…yes, Timpani, run…" A faint voice behind her said grimly. The voice…so taunting, so villainous, so bitter, so venomous…

**Dimentio. **

She gasped and turned around, deeply terrified after recalling what would happen to her if a follower of the Dark Prognosticus were to overshadow her.

But no one was there.

Timpani felt her heart race against her chest. If she even let him within a few feet of her, she wouldn't have any time to react, and her being and self-control would be in deep trouble. Finally, after a moment of standing there, simply watching and listening for any sudden movements, she backed up slowly and started to walk at a faster pace; it was probably her imagination. This castle must have been getting to her; after all, she was stuck in it for the past half-hour or so.

But then she heard his infamous laugh once more; like the one he cackled before killing his adversary.

"Ah ha ha, what's the matter, dear Timpani? Afraid of magic or just afraid of me?"

She looked down at the Light Prognosticus nervously and tensely to make sure it was just her mind. To her dismay, it was continuously fading into a dark gray. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her, but still saw nothing. Her nerves got the best of her and she began to run, carrying the white book close to her, afraid to lose it to the villainous jester.

"Oh, Timpani Pianissimo Fidéle, dear Timpani, **run faster**!!" She heard Dimentio taunted behind her. "I do love a good game of tag…" Timpani cried out, desperate for help.

"**BLUMIERE!! HELP, ANYONE!!**"

* * *

Blumiere came to a stop after running for a long while. He had been looking for his wife for what seemed like forever, and she was completely right: they should have never split up.

"Timpani!! Timpani!! Where are you?!" Blumiere called out for the countless time. Hearing no answer in reply, he groaned. "Timpani, please answer me!! This is Blumiere, not Dimentio, I swear!" Nothing.

Blumiere sighed. "Dammit, I lost her…"

"_Blumiere!!" _A secluded voice cried out. The count's eyes widened; it was Timpani's voice, and she sounded as if she was in terrible peril and filled to the brim with fear. He stopped and tried to remember which direction the call came from, and decided to head to the left.

To his dismay, he was met with a dead end. Blumiere growled and turned the other direction, ready to attack long-distance with a void, but as he got closer to the other hallway, he, too, found that it was a dead end.

"N-no…" Blumiere stammered, feeling the wall that separated him from the real way out. "Oh, please, no…Timpani…! Let me through!! Come on!!" Blumiere aimed his power at the wall and released it, but the wall was unharmed. He fell to the ground in disbelief that there was now no way to get her out of danger. "Timpani, oh Lord, hold on…!!"

* * *

Timpani continued running and actually broke into a very fast run, going as fast as she could possibly go. As her pace quickened by panic, her only feelings were paranoia and apprehension without Blumiere by her side. There was always someone there for her when she didn't need it, but now, she definitely needed it. She could just feel Dimentio's soul capture and wrap around her mind…

_No! Don't think about that! Keep going, come on, move faster!! _Timpani cried in her head, making the thought disappear. Her eyes filled with tears.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, DIMENTIO!!" Timpani yelled. Dimentio's voice only laughed even more evilly than it had.

"Ah ha ha ha! Not a chance, my precious Lady!" He teased.

Timpani swallowed through the pain in her chest and took a quick left down the next hallway. She could only hope this was an illusion and her imagination was running wild; she didn't want to fall into Dimentio's ebony silk gloves.

Suddenly, she became aware of a haunting noise that she had experienced first hand within a few months of her and Blumiere's marriage.

_Shing…!_

"No!!" Timpani objected as she felt all hope being ripped from underneath her; there was a guarantee she would be hit by his attack. Her instinct was to at least protect her head, not knowing if the villian's intent was to kill her.

Expecting it but at the same time not, Timpani felt the sensation of someone hitting her on the back and suddenly impacted the ground. The Light Prognosticus slid in front of her a few feet as pain rushed through every nerve in her body, but she attempted to get to her feet. If she were to ever be strong, she had to fight through hurt, just as Blumiere always did.

_Ugh…come on, Timpani…You have to get up; Blumiere's counting on you…everyone's counting on you! It's now or never!! _She growled in her head. Upon rolling over on her back, however, two hands caught her wrists and shoved her to the wall. Timpani was met with the evil smirk that she had never wanted to ever see, and all time seemed to freeze in its place.

It was Dimentio facing Timpani; Timpani facing Dimentio. No Blumiere in sight. No Zahira in sight. No Gustav, Ettle, Noir, Taire, Merlon, or anyone there to help either of them. Dimentio and Timpani were left to fend for themselves. It was then that Timpani scowled, trying not to show fear to her enemy, though she was overwhelmed with it.

"I'm not afraid of you, Dimentio!" She lied.

"Oh, aren't you now? Then why were you running so hard and crying out your true love's name?"

Timpani said nothing, unable to find a valid lie to convince Dimentio.

"Ah ha ha ha…But I will admit, though, you were very hard to catch. If you dove for the ground or counteracted my strike—"

"Then you'll have a hard time keeping me in one spot!!" Timpani growled, struggling to get free of his grip. It only tightened, however.

"That won't be a problem, Timpani," Dimentio winked. "I have had many, many plans for you within the year or so we've seen each other, and everything is falling together now. All my dreams of domination are about to come true in a few minutes."

"What are you talking about?! As soon as Blumiere finds you with me, you'll be dead within an instant!" Timpani scowled. Dimentio smirked.

"Ah ha ha ha. Blumiere can't and will not find you until it's too late."

"Why can't he?!"

"Spells, my dear, spells. This entire castle is cursed for the time being; this palace is now an ever-shifting maze."

"You—you did that? That's the reason Blumiere didn't know where he was?!"

"Mmm, surprise, surprise." Dimentio smiled. "Now for the reason I'm here with you: everything before this, overshadowing Blumiere, overshadowing you, have been little experiments to perfect such ability. I've been extremely satisfied with your low tolerance and how pure your aura is, and I plan to take both of those, and so much more."

"…What?"

"Possessing you is the key to my victory and those to come, Timpani Pianissimo-Fidéle." Dimentio stated simply, yet in the midst of those words was the wickedness of a thousand. Timpani's heart raced as she heard this.

"Why do you want me for?!"

"You and I both know that if a dark enough aura interferes with your light one, it'll be cancelled out completely for the rest of your pitiful life. I figured that with the resistance of Blumiere, I would've never gotten anywhere with it," Dimentio explained. "But it's also too much of a hassle to clone myself and put control over myself and the one who I've overshadowed. Do you recall how you freed Blumiere from my grasp?"

Her eyes widened with fear as she remembered her method: kissing Blumiere, showing him true love.

* * *

_Lady Timpani, who was now a captive and ready for her true husband to re-emerge from the darkness, and Count Bleck, a possessed and overshadowed Blumiere, suddenly kissed each other on the lips, and a white aura surrounded the both of them._

* * *

"Yes…"

"Think of it in reverse order; if dark auras start onto light ones instead of vice-versa, the light turns to dark. And instead of true love, forced or even fake love."

Timpani's eyes widened. "H-huh?!" She didn't want to know how, but she knew the basic concept. Dimentio only got closer to Timpani.

"You don't get it? Ah ha ha…you are more inept than I thought," Dimentio laughed.

"Wait, what are you going to do to me?!" Timpani exclaimed as Dimentio leaned closer to the Lady. "If you're going to kiss me—I mean, you don't love me! You don't love anyone other than yourself!!"

"Hush," Dimentio whispered. "I hate to break it to you, but I do hate all life, including you. And of course, your husband isn't on the top of my list, either. But I promise, this won't hurt me one bit. For you, I can't say the same, but nevertheless…"

Though Timpani attempted her hardest to break free from the jester's grasp, it failed. She suddenly found Dimentio's lips touching hers and a black outline tracing her every curve and line. Completely in shock and surprise, the Lady could only try to pull her head back, but it was already in contact with the wall behind her. There was no hope left for her.

Timpani, however, still struggled to break it, but failed to as she felt her strength weaken by the second. Her thoughts and power were being invaded and gripped by Dimentio's powers, and she felt every movement that Dimentio was acting become her own.

_No…no!! Let go of me, Dimentio!! _Timpani shouted in her head.

_**But why let go when things will be getting so much more interesting? Have you ever dueled your precious Blumiere?**_

_Agh…STOP!!_

_**No? Then you will soon. And you **__**will**__** win; you'll destroy him, his parents, that German, and your maid. It will be a very amusing show!**_

That thought echoed in her head very loudly.

_I…I…I will win…_

_**Ah ha ha ha! That's right. And who will you fight?**_

…_I will fight Blumi—no! I refuse to!! Get out of my head, now!!_

_**How about 'no'. Try again, my dear. **_

_I—urgh…stop it!!_

_**My, you're just like Blumiere…alas. I thought this would be easy, but perhaps I need to use something handy of mine…maybe you've heard of the **__**Dark Prognosticus**__**??**_

Timpani froze as Dimentio put his hand on a black book behind his back.

_The—the what?! Wait—_

Her head felt as if it had been smote heavily; its dark magic and sorcery were horribly overpowering and overwhelming her. That was when she began to feel her free will disappear.

_**Mmm…what do you think, Timpani? Lovely power, isn't it? It'll soon be your own. Just kick back, relax, and let the darkness just flow over you. **_

Feeling no mercy whatsoever, Timpani began to relent into Dimentio's will.

_It…is…_

_**Ah ha ha ha. Of course it is. **_

Her lack of strength finally got the best of her and Dimentio dropped her to the floor as Timpani fell limp, pain invading every inch of her. Blackness had now surrounded her, starting to deteriorate her light aura. Dimentio's thoughts were starting to become hers, but she muttered her own final word before falling unconscious.

"…Blumiere……" She finally collapsed on the ground, free will viciously and mercilessly slain. Dimentio smirked as the Lady lost consciousness, but it soon turned into a sickened scowl.

"Uck. How Blumiere does that every day to you I'll never know," Dimentio grimaced. "But I suppose I'll be fair and lift the curse from this forsaken castle…just to make things interesting. Come along, Timpani…"

Dimentio grabbed Timpani's flaccid wrist and dragged her down the hall, as he raised his other hand and stopped the spell over the castle, feeling extremely satisfied with his work.

However, the Light Prognosticus that fell in front of Timpani was missing, but Dimentio had not touched anything but Timpani. Where it disappeared to and why remained an anonymous mystery to both Dimentio and Timpani…


	28. XXVIII

_WHOA MAN BATTLE CHAPTER IS NEARLY 5,000 WORDS LONG!! -head is spinning- After working all day on this, MAN IT IS COMPLETE!! :D Next chapter is post-battle/end, and then Epilogue. I can't believe that's happening...-is now kicking over the 128,512 sandbags- WOOT!_

_Blumiere is glum! Ettle is courageous! Gustav is confused! Timpani is EVIL! Noir is okay! Taire is alright! Zahira is becoming silent! Dimentio is being Dimentio! Cameo appearances! WHAT SHALL WE DO?!_

_Sooo. I know, short-lived stuff, but I'm a fast writer. Sorry for the seemingly-poor quality writing. -brick'd-_

_Enjoy YAY!_

_-Laz_**28**

* * *

Blumiere could only sit motionless; his shock and realization that he could not find Timpani was engulfing his instinct. He felt extreme failure; he had lost Timpani for the second time, and she might have even been killed by his archrival.

But he remembered what Dimentio's plans involved: overshadowing Timpani and controlling her every move, thought, and aura. How could he kill Timpani in the process? Perhaps with his dark aura combining with her light one…

"I really did fail her…ugh!!" He pounded a fist against the cold, hard ground in rage. "How could I be so stupid to separate us…if only I actually thought about the outcomes then at least I could've saved her!!"

To his knowledge now, he thought, he had failed more than just Timpani. He had failed Gustav, Ettle, Noir, Taire, Merlon, and everyone in existence. If Dimentio overtook Timpani, there would now be three against three in the battle, but with Dimentio's power, it would be more like two Dimentios…making it more like three against five.

Blumiere fell backwards onto the floor, feeling greatly troubled and pained inside. He simply wanted to just hold Timpani again…just once more, maybe twice, and he would be able to track her from the Light Prognosticus's traces she left on him. But no, he only…

"I gave her one last hug…" Blumiere realized. He sat up, closing his eyes and picturing his wife with every emotion and feeling she went through with him. He put his hand on the floor, trying to feel her life, her movements, anything. This took enormous power, but after his encounter with the Dark Prognosticus, he could sense anything anywhere. But after two years, that ability became unused, and it began to fade.

However, he began to feel something. Dark…evil…black…

"No, no…not Dimentio…" Blumiere muttered. "Timpani…I'm trying to reach Timpani…"

_**Blumiere, Blumiere, don't you see? Unfortunately, what you are feeling is Timpani.**_

That rhyming, mystical voice was familiar, from Dimentio's previous plan. His eyes shot open as he let go of the connection with "Timpani".

"…Merlee?"

_**Yes, of course, I am Merlee, trying to eliminate your fester. Alas, your wife has been taken by Dimentio the jester. **_

"By the dark? By Dimentio?! Did he overshadow her?!"

_**That is true, that is right; Dimentio is shattering her aura of light.**_

Blumiere gasped. "Then…it's my fault…"

_**There was nothing you could do; as Timpani ran, Dimentio's power only grew. With a simple kiss, everything pure became amiss; the Light Prognosticus has temporarily become lost in an abyss.**_

"W-what?! The Light Prognosticus is missing?!" Blumiere exclaimed. _And Dimentio KISSED TIMPANI?!_

_**Blumiere, do not focus on that! You must get to your feet, and fast! Only you with your love and lure can slay Dimentio's hold on her.**_

"That's great and all, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm surrounded by walls here…"

_**Do not be ridiculous; you've missed the details so meticulous. When Timpani was knocked out, the curse of the castle has been lifted and the Prognosticus has been gifted.**_

"'Gifted'?" Blumiere asked.

_**You silly count, you must have not heard of the Prognosticus' surmount. When those who wield the Light book fall, the next one with the purest aura regains it all. **_

"…How does this affect me…?" Blumiere trailed off.

_**You are that one. When marrying your love, your darkness was undone. As you spent more time with the girl, your light was unfurled. When sided with her, you became the next aura of pure. **_

His eyes widened. "So…I'm the next holder…which means Timpani is—"

_**No, she is not dead. But quickly now, you must get to her head; show her your true love and by then her darkness will have fled. **_

Blumiere got up, and upon seeing the wall in front of him vanish before his eyes, he smirked.

"Thank you, Merlee,"

_**Master Blumiere Fidéle, it was all my pleasure. Oh, and Merlon gives to you both his utmost hopeful measure.**_

With that last thought, Merlee's voice had disappeared out of his head and faded back into the unknown. Where it came from, Blumiere did not know, nor why it was Merlee calling for his attention instead of anyone else.

But to his fortune, when Blumiere looked up, he knew exactly where he was.

"Ah, of course," Blumiere twirled his staff in contentment as he started forward. "The interior…so close to the main hall. Maybe that's where Dimentio's heading. Ti—" But he felt something lie under his cape, and he lifted it to see a white book. He bent over and took a closer look at it.

"The…Light Prognosticus…so it wasn't a lie; I am the next holder after Timpani." Blumiere muttered. The Light Prognosticus began to glow a bright white as it connected with his power in his staff. The sapphire on his staff began to glow as well. He stood up, holding the white book close to his side and his staff in the other hand.

"_Accrochez dessus, mon chéri, je viens._" Blumiere spoke smoothly. "I'm coming_."_

* * *

Noir, Taire, and Gustav (who was carrying Ettle, still unconscious) were attempting at breaking through the maze of the castle, but as time progressed, the three began to recognize their surroundings. Noir put his hand on the wall, feeling his environment.

"It's all starting to come back to me," Noir whispered.

"Ve are in de interior, _ja_?" Gustav asked. Noir nodded.

"Indeed, Gustav. Just behind this wall is the main hall." Noir explained. Taire glanced down at Ettle and frowned. It had been a very long time since the human girl had demonstrated that life was flowing freely in her; there was something wrong with her.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Taire whispered very softly. Gustav heard just enough and held Ettle close to himself. He felt a faint heartbeat, so she was still alive, but her body felt as limp and lifeless as death. Gustav looked at Taire, concerned.

"I know…something is very wrong here," Gustav said. As he said this, he unknowingly set Ettle inside a purple glow, but only Taire noticed it. Her eyes widened with fear. "And I vish I could say dat she vould be alvight, but—"

Noir turned around to say something, but was instantly speechless when he saw Ettle. Gustav looked at him, confused.

"_Was ist los?_" Gustav asked after a moment's silence. He glanced down at Ettle and gasped as the maid stirred.

"You have healing abilities…" Noir noticed. "The only thing you could have gotten that from would be…"

"The Light Prognosticus," Gustav admitted. "I know. I got these powers from the Light Prognosticus a while back, but dis power is new to me…"

Ettle slowly opened her eyes, trying to get a grip on her life once more. She gasped as she saw the three of the Tribe of Darkness looking at her and scrambled out of Gustav's arms.

"Wh-what's going on here?!" Ettle panted anxiously. Gustav ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Ettle! I am so relieved to see you alvight!!" Gustav laughed. Ettle blinked.

"I am so confused…I can't even remember anything except disappearing from that dead end," Ettle frowned. She suddenly gasped, realizing the condition that the team was in. "Where's Blumiere and Timpani?! Are they alright?!"

Noir winced at the name of the human girl and turned his back to the others. He couldn't stand to even picture the girl after what he did to her, let alone look at the friend of Timpani.

"We don't know," Taire confessed softly, unsure if she had the right to speak still. "We were starting to recognize where we were just before you woke up."

"Is there any way we could keep going without anymore distractions?" Noir changed the subject. "The main hall is straight ahead and to the right."

Ettle nodded eagerly. "If it means finding either of them, let's go." She suddenly began to run ahead, followed by Gustav, Noir, and Taire. Her strong instincts to save the girl she had been friends with for such a long time was overtaking her lack of courage. The only thought that was going through her head was this:

_It's now or never._

* * *

Blumiere came to a stop, now recognizing that he was indeed in the main hall. The Light Prognosticus had been glowing and fading into a dark gray now, indicating that Dimentio was very nearby. Not a good sign, thought Blumiere, but he was willing to take out every bit of power he had on the jester.

* * *

"_Don't ever go away again…" Timpani said quietly, tears falling from her eyes. _

"_I won't, love. I won't." Blumiere replied._

* * *

"_Not really; I think Dimentio should show himself soon, though, if we keep wandering around." Blumiere answered softly. Timpani looked up at her husband, uncertain of the tone of voice he had._

"_Are…are you scared about it?" _

"_A little. I just…I just don't want to see you hurt."_

"_Oh," Timpani replied. "Well, if I stay with you, won't I be okay?"_

_Blumiere smiled, relieved. It was so true; if Timpani just stayed with Blumiere for as long as possible during the fight, there wouldn't be a problem. _

"_Vous ne pourriez pas avoir plus raison, cher." Blumiere nodded. Timpani smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. They continued walking in silence, unsure of their destination, but just went to their instinct._

* * *

Timpani's words echoed in his head so loudly that it made his heart sink. He had broken both of his promises to her. He and Timpani were separated; she was bound to be hurt somehow, and it was his own fault. Finally getting so tensed up and angry at his own self, he decided he was ready to take out his rage onto anything that came in his path except his allies.

"Dimentio, come out wherever you are! I know what you did to her! I know what you did to Timpani, and I'm ready to avenge it!!" Blumiere called out. After a moment's silence, he sensed something was amiss; there was someone behind him, someone watching him…about to smite him…

In an instant, Blumiere dove to the ground, preformed a somersault, got up, and turned around, ready to fight the person who attempted to do such a thing. But he saw what he did not expect; it wasn't Dimentio, not even close.

It was his loving wife, Timpani.

At first, he was taken aback by the sight, but he began to remember what Merlee was warning him about. It was true; Timpani was completely engulfed by darkness, or what it seemed to be completely. Shrouded in a glowing black aura, her expression was emotionless, yet determined. She looked worse than she had when previously overshadowed by Dimentio, more deadly and more vicious.f

Blumiere gasped and lowered his staff. "T-Timpani…"

She said nothing in reply. He remembered how Timpani succeeded once in bringing him back by recalling lost memories and hopes, so he began at that before even thinking to fight his own wife.

"Timpani, listen to me! I'm so sorry I let you fall into Dimentio's hands; it was wrong of me, and I broke my promise…come on, Timpani!!" Blumiere apologized. Suddenly, Timpani sprinted forward, attempting a hit at Blumiere, who ducked, grabbed her hand, and threw her back. While sliding back on her heels, Timpani reached down to the floor to slow down the ride.

_It always astounds me how much abilities you have, but you only hide them…_ Blumiere thought.

"Enjoying the show?"

Blumiere looked up and scowled at the hovering figure above the two.

"Dimentio, release her now!!" Blumiere demanded. Dimentio scoffed.

"As if that's going to happen, Blumiere!" Dimentio replied. "Just look at her; can't you just feel my victory in her eyes?? She can't think anything else of it, and the best part is her light aura is on the brink of collapsing forever!!"

Blumiere's eyes widened. "So, she'll be stuck like this forever…?! Just like me?!"

"Ah ha ha ha!! Yes, that's entirely correct!" Dimentio winked. "That is, if you figure out a solution quickly enough, but I highly doubt that with two on my side and only one, being you, on yours. So go ahead and fight it out; this'll be interesting to see your failing attempts. Ciao!!" The jester disappeared without a trace, leaving Blumiere alone.

Timpani tackled Blumiere to the floor, who shoved her off as gently as he could and got up. "That's one on your side, so where's your second??" Blumiere asked doubtfully. Blumiere was instantly met with electricity, but quickly leaped from the spot he was standing at. Only more strikes came raining down, and Blumiere was having a horrid time trying to dodge and defend him. Zahira landed on the ground in front of him, smirking evilly.

"Miss me?"

Before Blumiere could respond, there was a cry behind him.

"I know I did not!!" Someone yelled, and there was a blast of purple energy coming after it, hitting Zahira. Blumiere smirked as he saw Gustav step forward. "_Albern madchen._"

"Gustav, thank goodness; I need you to at least distract Zahira for a bit while I try and handle Timpani,"

"Timpani?! _Über was sprechen Sie? Sie Mittel ist sie nicht mit Ihnen?!" _Gustav exclaimed in German, starting toward Blumiere. Instead, he almost came in contact with a ray of light, seeming to come out of nowhere. He scowled and looked up, only to see Timpani in her darkened state. "…Oh…"

"I know, and nothing's working! I can't snap her out of it!!" Blumiere growled. Gustav faced Zahira, who was now getting to her feet.

"You have only been fighting her for a few minutes, am I vight?" Gustav asked. "Relax; you have the entire fight to get her out of a trance…"

"No, Gustav, I'm on a time crunch here; Timpani's aura is dying! She'll be like this forever if I don't do something quick!" Blumiere explained. Gustav looked over at him, surprised.

"Vell, dat is frustrating!"

"For lack of better word, Gustav!" Blumiere added. "What do I do?!"

"Vat did she—AACK!!" Gustav was blown back by electricity, taken by surprise. As he hit the floor, he came up with a shield to defend himself from Zahira's continuous blows.

"'What did she' what?!" Blumiere urged, now beginning to receive tried blows by Timpani. As she kept at trying to hit Blumiere, the count could only move in ways that resulted in looking as if they were dancing with each other.

"Vat—did—she—do—vhen—she—got—you—out—of—your—Count Bleck—trance?!" Gustav asked, stopping mid-sentence with every impact Zahira tried to make into Gustav's shield. "_HEI!! Stoppen Sie es jetzt!_"

"She kissed—oh, hello…" Blumiere slapped his forehead, realizing the obvious. Upon grabbing Timpani, he only received a shove out of the way.

"You are going to have to keep her still enough, Blumiere! And as far as I can tell, I cannot help you!" Gustav grimaced, struggling to keep Zahira's power from breaking through. "_SCHEIß!! HALT!" _

Blumiere felt Gustav's urgency; he himself had to save Timpani before it was too late, and Gustav was going to get extremely hurt if Zahira kept pounding at his shield long enough. Timpani prepared to strike Blumiere, but he could only push her back to the floor, dazing her for a few moments. He needed help; so much more help than just one person…

"I see you are in a predicament."

_Except him…_ Blumiere cursed in his mind as he heard the haunting and stern voice of his father. Yes, his father was the last person he wanted to see right now at that moment; he had not heard anything from him since he took the Dark Prognosticus. Sure, he had seen him before he was possessed by Dimentio, but he had not heard a word from him during that.

The count turned to see his father smirking, but it was not a smirk of evilness; it was one of desire to help. Blumiere's face eased slightly as he saw his father, mother, and Ettle standing before him; just as he wanted help, there it was.

"Well?" Noir raised an eyebrow, wanting an answer.

"I…do." Blumiere nodded. Taire smiled, now feeling the bond between Blumiere and Noir strengthen slightly. It had withered over the years, and she longed to discuss it between the two, but now she didn't even have to say anything.

"What can we do to help, Blumiere?" Ettle smiled. Her smile faded when she saw Timpani on the ground. "Oh…oh my gosh…what happened to her?!"

"Long story short: her light aura's deteriorating at a rapid rate and I need to prevent it. I know how, I just need to keep her still for at least fifteen seconds or so…" Blumiere said. Taire looked at Noir, cuing him to take out his staff and assist Blumiere. Noir didn't move, and as soon as Blumiere saw this, he scowled.

"You know, you could do something," Blumiere said. Noir glared back at him.

"I know I could, but that doesn't mean I know what I should do," Noir said. Blumiere's eyes widened, shocked at his father's words.

"You would let her stay—"

"I would only allow myself to become part of this combat by you telling me what I should do." Noir interrupted. Blumiere's mind flashbacked to the Light Prognosticus's prophecy:

"**As the battle rages on, four will assist in the fight for dimensions."**

It was Gustav, Ettle, Noir, and Taire. Gustav came first, then the other three, but nevertheless, they were here to help Blumiere regain Timpani and win this fight.

"_HEI!! _Blumiere, you do realize I am in a horrible situation vight now for your space-outs!!" Gustav cried. Ettle started over, but was knocked to the ground swiftly as Timpani got to her feet. Timpani, still emotionless, grabbed Ettle and threw her at Taire, who just barely caught her and stumbled backwards. Blumiere then dove for Timpani, who simply stepped aside. She grabbed Blumiere's cape, but Blumiere rolled over on his back, thus tossing Timpani to the ground.

"This is no place for you two, Taire! Get out of here!" Noir commanded.

"No!" Taire replied automatically. Noir blinked. "Noir, I refuse to leave you! I refuse to leave Blumiere! I refuse to leave Gustav, Ettle, and Timpani here!!"

"Taire…"

"Father, get Gustav! He needs your help!" Blumiere winced, now in fierce combat with Timpani. Just as the Lady was about to strike Blumiere in the side, she suddenly froze.

"Yes, but you need it more," Noir said. Blumiere turned his head to face his father, now pointing his staff at Timpani. "Please, don't hesitate to do what you need to do to reverse this."

Blumiere was speechless until he heard Gustav's frustrated cry. "Father, just go!! Mother, you, too, if you feel the need to do so. Get Gustav out of here; Zahira's way too strong for him!"

"He's stronger with more at his side, come on!!" Ettle cried, running for Gustav. Noir didn't hesitate to follow her, but Taire did. Blumiere looked at his mother, exchanging concern.

"Mother…"

"I want you to know that I have always thought this path was the best for you, Blumiere. Finding true love is always best," Taire smiled. "Don't forget that." The countess started quickly after Gustav and the others, leaving Timpani and Blumiere together. He sighed as he felt the darkness begin to permanently overcome her; he wasn't sure that true love would even work at this time. But with one final shot risking it all, he began to talk himself into a fond, loving state.

"Timpani…I want you to know," Blumiere whispered. "That I love you more than life itself, more than the world, the universe. Without your presence, I…I don't know what I would do. Die, maybe, but maybe just be miserable. Destroying all worlds was worth it for you. But you, _mon cheri, _it is an honor to have you as a countess…as a wife."

Then, slowly but surely, Blumiere held Timpani close and kissed her, finally feeling the light and purity of his aura reflect into her dark one. But, for some reason, all the times that he had spent with her, all the times that they had cried, laughed, loved, and cherished together had combined in that moment and only made him feel their love even more. As he felt her presence close to his, he started to feel light and purity regain and overtake the darkness. He let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"Timpani, are you alright…?" Blumiere put his hand on her arm cautiously.

"Ugh…ohh…what…what hit me?" Timpani suddenly gasped and hit Blumiere's hand, who pulled it back and yelped in surprise. Timpani sat up and scrambled backwards, realizing who it was that she hit. "Oh! Blumiere!! I'm so sorry; I…I thought you were someone else…"

"Dimentio?"

Timpani looked up at Blumiere, who was smiling. "Yeah. Dimentio."

"You seem to be looking better, but geez, you gave me a scare for a while there. Good thing it was short-lived," Blumiere helped her up to her feet. "Can't you remember anything?"

"No…only Dimentio ki—OH!! Yuck!!" Timpani cried, covering her mouth. "H-he-he KISSED me!!" Blumiere laughed.

"Yes, but so did I."

Timpani looked up at him and gave him a strained smile, something that she hadn't done in such a long time. Blumiere suddenly recognized that his parents and friends were fighting Dimentio's minion. Timpani became conscious of a commotion occurring before them as well.

"What's going on over there…?!" Timpani asked. Blumiere grabbed her hand and started over.

"No time to explain; we have to—"

Dimentio swatted the two backwards instantly. "So, I see you've worn out my magic over her, Blumiere. I pity both of your lives for doing so; I was actually considering sparing you and keeping you alive, count, but I suppose I shall kill both of you in a blink of an eye!!"

And so it began as Dimentio cloned himself into two, each shooting their powers at the two without any mercy. One that headed for Timpani was soon blocked as Blumiere grabbed her out of the way.

"Oh, man, how are we going to ever get out of this?!" Timpani exclaimed.

"_Éclatent un vide._"

"Huh?"

"Break out a void."

* * *

Noir shot a black blast at Zahira, who only skidded back slightly. Gustav let down his shield, panting.

"It is about time somevone showed up!!" Gustav sat up. Ettle knelt down next to him.

"Are you hurt??"

"Only slightly; Zahira caught me in de shoulder…" Gustav trailed off. Ettle frowned as she saw a black spot on his orange cape. She tore off a little of her white apron and wrapped it around Gustav's shoulder.

"That should do for at least a little while." Ettle said.

"_Coup dessus à quelque chose!!" _Blumiere cried. Noir and Taire looked up and clung to a wall. Gustav and Ettle, however, blinked in confusion.

"What are you two cowards doing?!" Zahira growled. "If you want to fight, I suggest you do it instead of painfully holding to that wall."

"I do not speak _Französisch_, do you?!" Gustav exclaimed. Ettle shook her head.

"Not a chance; I can hardly speak German without screwing it up!" Ettle replied.

"_Pourquoi?!_" Noir shouted.

"_Vide!! Écoutez juste moi!_" Blumiere yelled back. Noir sighed.

"'_Vide'?! Quelle êtes-vous disant?_" Noir replied.

"JUST TRUST ME!!" Blumiere cried. Noir looked over his shoulder at the two confused Heroes.

"Hang onto something, quickly! Blumiere is talking about a void…I don't know what he means by it," Noir said. Gustav's eyes widened and he hurried on to grab onto a wall as well. Ettle simply followed, unsure of the situation.

"What's wrong, Gustav? What's going on?"

"He is going to kill Dimentio,"

* * *

"Hang onto me."

Timpani looked up at Blumiere, completely confused at what he was talking about. Blumiere groaned before picking up his staff and took her hands and placed them over his shoulders. Timpani could only stare speechless at his staff, unsure what to expect next.

"Ah ha ha ha, silly Blumiere, your threat is nothing but a silly gesture to me," Dimentio scoffed. "But I'll give points for originality. Ciao, you two, and be sure to say hello to Queen Jaydes for me!!" At the same time that Dimentio began to draw a square to capture the couple inside, Blumiere cast a large void above Dimentio's head that began to suck everything in its path, including Dimentio and Zahira, but Gustav, Ettle, Noir, Timpani, and Blumiere were safe as ever.

With one swift motion, Blumiere collapsed the void on the two, knocking them to the ground. But Timpani noticed the box that was now almost enclosed, and she knocked Blumiere out of the way, and she, too, got out of the way right as it closed shut. Blumiere slid on the ground along with Timpani, and he caught her just as he and she got close together. They smiled at each other and sat up.

Noir, Taire, Gustav, and Ettle ran over as Blumiere and Timpani approached Dimentio and Zahira, severely beaten.

"Hm! I do believe you got your fight," Gustav teased. Zahira growled as she tried to get to her feet, but collapsed. Blumiere leaned on his staff, savoring the moment that Dimentio was finally deserving.

"Well, what do you know, avenging can be easy, eh, Dimentio?" Blumiere winked.

"Ah ha ha…if you think this is…over, you're thinking completely wrong," Dimentio smirked. Noir stepped forward.

"Actually, it is you who is wrong, Dimentio," Noir frowned. "I am sure you have heard of the dimension between dimensions…" Timpani's eyes widened; not only was that where she was sent, but all her close friends like Merlon and Merluvee were there. If Dimentio got to Flipside, it would die within an instant.

"…But I am sure you will have no problem getting out of that," Noir aimed his staff at the two. "So, how about a dimension between dimensions between dimensions?"

Gustav held back a laugh; it sounded so ridiculous, it couldn't be real, could it?

"I admire your courage, Noir…but not enough…" Dimentio scoffed. "For me to care. But I must admit, you six have…abilities…you will hear more of me soon…ah ha ha ha…Ci—"

Before Dimentio could say his trademark farewell, Noir teleported them to the unheard-of dimension without leaving a trace. Blumiere looked at his father, almost proud to be his son only for causing Dimentio's disappearance.

Timpani picked up the Light Prognosticus. "I suppose this is worthless now, huh?"

"We should probably bring it back to Merlon later. He'd want it for sentimental reasons…" Blumiere trailed off. "But I can only wonder why the void appeared for, anyway. Peach and Bowser are safe at home, and no one else could've caused it…"

"At least it's gone, though." Ettle smiled. "Let's just be happy for that."

Timpani looked over at Noir, face emotionless. A sharp pain flew throughout her neck, feeling the count's staff smiting her sharply. She put her hand on the spot that it had impacted with her. That night was so haunting to her…didn't it mean anything to Noir at all?

"Timpani," Noir said, not looking at her. "May I speak with you for a moment?"


	29. XXIX

-_Emerges from the dark abyss and takes a gulp of air...-_

**_OMGIAMSOSORRYGUYSIDIDN'TMEANTOLEAVEYOUHANGINGLIKETHATTOTALLYMYFAULTWON'THAPPENAGAIN!!_**

_Seriously. I am feeling SO guilty about everything right now. It was school and me. DX I can't say how bad I feel!! WAH!! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!! 1 MONTH AND NO UPDATES!! NOT MY INTENTION!! -smacks head on desk- OW!! URGH!!_

_So as a treat for you all not showing up at my house and threatening to feed me to a horrible monster that comes for authors who don't update (WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY GO, HUH?!), I have taken a vow not to move from this chair until I finish this story. And it WILL finish today. I can assure you of that._

_Summer is here! Yay plz. Stories are nice, huh? Draw will be up maybe tomorrow, but it'll be a little present to me for MY OWN birthday...;)_

_Anywho, please enjoy!_

_-Laz_

* * *

**29**

Blumiere grabbed Timpani's wrist and pulled her behind his back angrily. "She isn't going to have a word with anyone."

"Blumiere…" Noir started.

"Don't even try, father. I'm not going to leave you two alone; you're so hostile to anyone who isn't like you. I promised to protect Timpani, and I'll do just that." Blumiere interrupted. Noir scowled at his son, displeased at Blumiere's attitude.

"So, I was right; you haven't changed over the two years I have not seen you, Blumiere," Noir sighed, crossing his arms.

"Neither have you; all you want is for you to get alone with her so you can hurt her without any witnesses!"

"Who said I was going to harm her?!"

"Who said you wouldn't?!"

Timpani stepped backwards, feeling awkward and unsure. She stood next to Ettle, knowing she had been known to offer advice in the tightest spots.

"Are they fighting over me?" Timpani whispered. Ettle blinked, thinking of what to say.

"I don't know," The maid shrugged. "It keeps turning from a relationship problem to a problem with you, which technically would be a relationship problem…but then again, the reason why it's a relationship problem is because it's a problem with you. So it's both. I think."

"That didn't help."

"I figured…" Ettle frowned.

"Oh, what do I do, Ettle?"

"I'd wait it out," Ettle replied. "But then again, you're more of an outgoing sort of person, so I don't know what you would or should do."

Timpani winced, feeling like she was in the middle of a tug-o-war. Blumiere had gone on and on that his father was a persistent man and would always try his hardest to get what he wanted, but Blumiere was almost as stubborn as he was. So the fight would seem endless, wouldn't it?

She decided to pull her husband aside quietly; Blumiere would help decide the situation with her. After all, Blumiere was her husband, right?

She put her hand on Blumiere's shoulder gently. "Blumiere," Timpani said. "I just want to—"

"Hang on, love," Blumiere interrupted and took her hand off his shoulder. Timpani sighed and turned to Ettle as she felt a strong sense of dissatisfaction. Ettle frowned. Gustav winced, trying to think of an idea to get the two to stop arguing.

"Stop making assumptions, Blumiere, and just let me talk to the girl,"

"Drop it, father, she's not going anywhere!"

"Why won't you trust me?"

"Why should I even think about trusting you??"

"Ugh, _HALT!!_" Gustav shouted, grabbing onto Blumiere's cape and pulling him backwards. "You two are being ridiculous; I know you both are very unfeeling towards each oder, but for goodness sake, stop fighting over Timpani! Blumiere, lighten up; Master Fidéle, loosen up! Let Timpani decide vat she vants to do…"

"Decide…?!" Blumiere and Noir shouted at once. Gustav crossed his arms and nodded,

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Timpani stammered.

"If you two cannot decide calmly, Timpani will do it much better," Gustav simply said. Timpani swallowed as she witnessed her husband's concerned face and his father's face become sterner by the moment. It was way too confusing for Timpani's taste; if she refused, Noir would be even more provoked to injuring or killing her, and if she accepted, Blumiere would become so concerned and worrisome…

"I…" Timpani started. Noir looked at her severely. Suddenly, her neck to feel a sharp pain, and Timpani yelped out the first thing that came to her mind. "I'll go talk with your father!!"

The room was silent as Noir smirked at Blumiere with satisfaction. Blumiere scowled, hiding his fear for Timpani's safety. Ettle, however, was about to faint; everything about Noir that Timpani had said rang out in her mind loudly.

"Come along, then," Noir started down the hall. Timpani swallowed as she began to regret what she had said. As she began to walk forward, Blumiere caught her hand and turned her around to face him. Timpani looked at her husband, thinking the same thing as he was.

"Be careful." Blumiere said. Timpani nodded. "Don't speak unless he tells you to, and emphasize, even exaggerate your etiquette."

"Blumiere…" Timpani started.

"Shh. It's okay; don't worry. But you need to go now, or my father will get even more aggravated," Blumiere narrowed his eyes in Noir's direction. "Answer anything he asks honestly, unless if you really feel as though you shouldn't answer the truth." Blumiere patted her on the shoulder. "Go."

Timpani frowned, but went ahead after Noir steadily yet hurriedly. Blumiere winced as he watched her flee his sight, feeling a tad guilty of himself. Gustav came to his side, put his hand on Blumiere's shoulder, and leaned on him, shaking his head.

"Vat a silly girl you picked."

* * *

Timpani finally caught up to Blumiere's father and tried not to act like she had just run three miles when she walked a steady pace with the count.

"There is no need to rush over," Noir mumbled sarcastically. Timpani sighed silently, trying to hide her distaste of the man's hateful attitude toward her. Why couldn't he just lighten up just a bit on her? And was it all because she was a human, or a girl, for that matter?

His sternness and firm manner seemed to drift over her; it wasn't that he was intimidating, but in a way, he was. Being Blumiere's father, she originally thought that he would be the same as Blumiere: kind, loving, sincere, and honest. However, they were quite different from each other, which was surprising that they were even related. (It didn't help that he nearly succeeded in murdering her.)

Here came the pain in her neck again. She flinched, but said nor did anything; she didn't want Noir to think she was an insane girl or anything like that.

"What was that about?"

Timpani's eyes widened as she heard a question directed at her. Was that a permit to speak? Could she say anything? She wanted to say something, but Blumiere never specified anything about answering a question. Would she be punished if she said something? Maybe nodding her head would suffice, but not in this case; it wasn't a 'yes' or 'no' question.

Speak, don't; speak, don't; speak, don't…it was so dizzying to Timpani to debate in her own head. But before she could even think of something to do, Noir already responded.

"Never mind." Noir said, clearly becoming annoyed with Timpani.

_Great, _she thought, _not even five minutes with this guy, and I'm already on bad terms with him. Way to go, Timpani. _

Timpani simply frowned as the pain faded away. All she could wonder was why it had happened for the second time in Noir's presence…unless…

Timpani glanced down at Noir's staff. Could it be that it was her way of remembering what happened that night? She had been struck in the neck, after all. But this was the least of her worries; they were finally approaching two doors. Noir opened them both and Timpani walked inside the room. It was surprisingly tidier and nicer than she would have expected the room to be; a table, two loveseats, and a balcony that looked away from Timpani's old castle. She couldn't help but to smile at the charm of the room.

"It might not be quite to your liking, but you shall have to make do with what we have," Noir said. He slammed the two doors harshly, almost making Timpani jump. "Now, let's move on, shall we…"

He brushed by Timpani's side and sat down in one of the loveseats, leaving Timpani standing there. Noir cleared his throat.

"You may sit," Noir urged. Timpani curtseyed, making sure she wasn't lifting her dress to high or left it too low. She sat down and smoothed out her white dress, in the most awkward, she felt, position to be in. Noir's face held no expression at all.

"So, I have only a few thought-provoking questions for you…" Noir said simply. Timpani relaxed slightly; this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. "…about your marriage with Blumiere."

Her heart sank; how did Noir know they were married? There was no possible way; no possible anything that would have allowed him to overhear that she and Blumiere were together, was there?

"Surprised?" Noir leaned forward. Timpani blinked. He smirked. "I was even surprised that you were still alive after what I did to you, but I was aware of everything when Blumiere was overshadowed by Dimentio. And you may speak, it's quite alright."

Timpani cleared her throat, thinking of something to say after all that time of silence. "I'm really…astounded at how calm you are reacting to me right now…you seem to be less hostile to me. Why is that? Is it because you took it out on Dimentio, or what?"

"It's called keeping an open mind, Lady Timpani. This has nothing to do with Dimentio. I can be forgiving to some, but to others, I must leave them and come back to them and act as if I have never met them before," Noir explained. "So perhaps our relationship with each other was rough in the past, and I can't say I want to change it."

"If peace is what you want between humans and the Tribe of Darkness—"

"I don't care what is occurring between the others—humans are cold, unfeeling, and heartless." Noir cringed and got up, starting over to the balcony. Those words pierced Timpani like a knife; it almost felt as if she was the unkind and uncaring person that he was talking about. "Your people are very antagonistic towards the Tribe of Darkness. Has Gustav told you what the humans did to the German Land of Darkness?"

"I believe he said the humans were power-hungry or something…"

"Yes. They threatened the German Tribe of Darkness that they would kill every last one of them if they did not give up their land to them. Gustav and his family quickly fled to America after that, and afterward feeling a great hatred for humans." Noir continued.

"I understand how you are feeling towards us, but not all of us are like that," Timpani replied. "Ettle and I—"

"How many humans, other than you and Ettle, can you possibly name that are kind?" Noir turned around, glaring at the Lady, who was silent. "Ah, exactly. I do believe my son told me that your parents were quite unfeeling towards you, no?"

Timpani shifted. "I hate to return and see them again."

"It's that feeling that irritates me when I see any human," Noir scowled, turning back around to face the outside wind. The clouds were slowly fading away, causing the light sapphire sky to appear. "Especially your father."

Timpani's eyes widened. "My…father??"

"Yes, your father. He is most certainly a horrid person." Noir added. Timpani got up as she frowned and walked over to Noir's side.

"He…is."

* * *

"This is going on way too long." Blumiere finally sat down, exhausted by anxiety and thinking so hard. Taire smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just relax, Blumiere, she'll be alright. I've seen Noir change when we were captured; he will not do anything bad to Timpani," Taire kissed Blumiere on the forehead and started off, but Blumiere realized something that he had forgotten all along.

"Oh, no…"

"What?" Taire asked.

"Father's going to be furious," Blumiere stood up. "Oh, geez, how could I be so stupid…"

"Blumiere, what are you talking about?!" Taire grabbed Blumiere with deep concern in her eyes.

"We're not having children—heirs—kids—sons, daughters, whatever you want to call it!!" Blumiere exclaimed. Taire's eyes grew wide in shock. "And of course, that's exactly what father wants! I have to go talk with him—"

"Blumiere, don't! Leave it to Timpani; she's a smart girl. She'll know what to do," Taire frowned. Blumiere sighed and closed his eyes. "You can trust that she can do what she can. Leave it to that, sweetheart." Taire sat Blumiere back down and walked off.

"_Sacré bleu…"_ Blumiere slid down to the ground, regretting that he let Timpani be alone with his father in the first place.

* * *

Noir looked at Timpani, confused. "You agree to this?"

"Of course I do. He often reminded me that I could never live up to his standards and how much of a mistake I was." Timpani sighed. "It was…dreadful to be cast aside like that. When I met Blumiere and him and I got married, I realized that my parents were not my real family. Blumiere was, is, and forever shall be."

Noir looked down as she said this, trying to come up with something to reply with. "I never realized it…and Blumiere calls me a horrible father." Noir smiled slightly. Timpani smiled as well. "You are very strong and courageous to say such a thing."

"Blumiere tells me that I am very strong and courageous all the time…" Timpani blushed.

"Just out of curiosity, does Blumiere speak French to you?"

"In the most romantic and perfect situations of our lives, yes," Timpani blushed simply thinking of it. "He speaks it so well it sounds like he's from France."

"Good to hear…" Noir nodded. "I first taught him French around the age of seven and he's grown attached to it ever since. I'm hoping he shall teach it to his sons and daughters one day." Timpani's smile faded. She looked at the floor.

"Um, about that, sir…" Timpani started.

"What?"

"We…Blumiere and I aren't…planning to have any sons or daughters."

Noir looked over at the Lady, concerned. "You…aren't?"

"No, sir."

"Why ever not? Blumiere should know he needs heirs…"

"No, he knows that, but he and I decided our strong love would fade if we had a child. Blumiere also said something about not wanting to see me in pain, but I have to assure you, it was more of my choice than his…I hope you understand me here…" Timpani trailed off, seeing Noir's face turn into a scowl.

"…I'll talk with him later on that subject."

Timpani nodded once, feeling fault inside her somewhere. It was their decision, after all, but if it meant for Blumiere to get in trouble, it had to be the wrong decision. That choice was up to her, just as Blumiere had told her, but that choice would also mean their possible separation.

She longed to say something after that, but decided not to. It was too awkward, she thought.

"But do you love him?" Noir asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love Blumiere? I mean, do you truly, deeply love my son?" Noir asked. Timpani closed her eyes and folded her hands.

"My count, I must admit that I cannot answer that question with any sort of words…" Timpani trailed off. Noir was taken aback by this.

"Why can't you?" Noir asked. "Is it because you do not love him? Are you telling me that entire incident happened because you were only claiming to be in love?"

"No," Timpani replied, beginning to smile. "It's because I can't tell you or anyone else, not even Blumiere, how much I love him." She looked up at Noir. "Your son is so…he's just so amazingly different from anyone I have ever met before in my life. It's more than love, more than true love, for that matter. I can't describe it, sir, I just can't. Not only is he handsome, but he's loving, loyal, generous, romantic, and supportive of me. I have never felt this feeling of complete and total joy around him. It's almost as if it's all a dream…I just think that he and I are the best for each other. Even more than that."

"It's very flattering to hear this from you, Timpani. I am certainly glad you enjoy Blumiere's presence all the time," Noir nodded. "However, it has come to my attention that you lack consent on your marriage. It might disappoint you to know that my feelings have not changed since I have heard news of your matrimony."

Timpani frowned as she looked out onto the horizon. "And you won't change your mind…?"

"Not in the least bit."

She cringed as she heard this, frightened of the verdict that lay before her.

* * *

Blumiere looked up, suddenly becoming aware of doors opening. He got up at the sight of Timpani dashing for him, unsure of what to assume or think. Timpani threw herself in the count's arms, crying. Blumiere was thunderstruck; what was going on was completely over his head. He could only hold her tightly as she cried.

Gustav and Ettle watched the scene in irresoluteness. What could have provoked Timpani to cry so hard? Could it be that Noir had denied them at the start?

Gustav felt his hand squeezed. He looked at Ettle, and her saddened eyes said everything; she didn't want to see Timpani sobbing so. However, Gustav had to admit that he almost enjoyed having his hand held like that. But his head and heart were becoming tangled together; now his feelings for Ettle were becoming instinctive.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He truly loved this human girl and the way that she made him feel like an actual person instead of a misplaced German boy that he was. Gustav looked at Ettle and sighed.

"Ettle, I…must admit someding…"

Ettle looked at Gustav, not understanding what he meant.

"I…love you."

The maid was taken aback by this. She loved him, but how on earth could he love her lowly self?

"Gustav—"

"I know it is sudden, and I can understand if you do not love me—" Gustav was interrupted with a kiss from Ettle. _Oh…so dat is vat it feels like…_

"Gustav, please don't make assumptions. I…I just don't understand why you want to be with me of all people," Ettle frowned. "I'm a lowly maid that has nothing to offer but her service to the Lord and Lady. I don't think we can be together; our classes are just too far apart…"

Gustav nodded silently as his heart sank. "I…understand."

"I'm really sorry, Gustav," Ettle hugged the German tightly. "Because I do love you back."

Noir entered the room, and the mood of everyone became tense as Blumiere looked up at him with a nasty glare as he assumed that this was his fault. It became aware to Blumiere, however, that Noir was smiling sincerely.

**End**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Timpani and Blumiere walked down the streets of Flipside, leaning on each other happily. They began to recognize the occasional building and person here and there and even got cheers from some of them. Both laughed at themselves whenever they got applause; though saving the world was no easy task, they didn't think they were worth cheering and congratulating over.

But who they were looking for was Merlon; the Light Prognosticus was becoming too much of a burden to bear, and now that its pages were full with the writing of the Ancients, they could do nothing but return it to its rightful owner.

Blumiere knocked on the door to Merlon's house and heard crashes inside.

"Ugh, just a moment! …Whoa! Augh!" Merlon finally opened the door, looking quite exhausted. His eyes widened as he saw the two at his doorstep. "Oh, my Lord…Timpani and Blumiere??"

Timpani nodded. "We'd like to give something back to you."

"Whatever could that be?"

Blumiere took out a white book from his cape.

"The Light Prognosticus…oh…" Merlon forced a laugh. "Come in, please, and excuse the mess."

The couple came inside to find boxes cast around the room and papers on the floor; all looked like a tornado had swept through Merlon's house.

"Are you moving or something?" Blumiere asked.

"Ho ho, no; just doing some organizing. Now that the Light Prognosticus is done prophesizing, I figured, why not do some post-spring cleaning?" Merlon explained. "So here I am, in the midst of an ocean of maps from who-knows-where."

Blumiere leaned down and picked a map up. Looking carefully at it, he noticed something unique about it. "This is Gustav's handwriting…"

"Gustav?" Merlon repeated. "I believe someone named Gustav sent me several maps and said that he was a friend of yours, Blumiere."

"Looks like he gave them up for a good cause, though," Timpani smiled. Merlon smiled back.

"His maps are definitely detailed enough. He is a wonderful artist for sure." Merlon nodded. "So, did it help you?"

"Help us?"

"Yes, the Light Prognosticus; did it help you?"

"Wait, did you know what was coming?"

"Of course I did; in a past page of the Light Prognosticus, it foresees the void being cast in a future time and place." Merlon explained. "But I didn't know how on earth I could stop it, so I gave it to you to protect and eliminate the void."

Timpani and Blumiere were in shock. "So there is no Chaos Heart??" Blumiere exclaimed.

"No."

"And it wasn't just instinct?!"

"Ha ha, no."

"So why did you lie to us?!" The two demanded at the same time.

Merlon laughed. "Every wizard has to have some fun in his life!" Timpani and Blumiere forced a strained smile at this comment. "Anyhow, I'll take this back with no complaints. So, I suppose you're to be on your way home, then?"

"Yeah, I think so," Blumiere smirked at Timpani. "I believe Timpani is getting too homesick for her taste, and I miss being able to relax with her a little bit."

"Good plan, you two. Need any help getting home?"

"I think we're set." Blumiere nodded, heading for the door.

"Alright, if you're so sure." Merlon shrugged. "Take good care of Timpani, Blumiere—of all the people to know her every move, it should be you!"

"Will do, Merlon. Thanks," Blumiere said.

"Bye, Merlon!!" Timpani waved as she closed the door. She turned to her husband. "I'm ready to go home…"

"Well, then, grab on, my Lady, we have a long way to go."

* * *

Gustav walked lazily in his uncle's inn, feeling quite tired and depressed that his love for Ettle couldn't happen.

"Gustav, where were you? Your parents were frantic about you," His uncle scolded in German. Gustav sighed.

"I was…with Blumiere." Gustav replied in German. His uncle nodded in understanding.

"Tell me next time."

"Alright." Gustav rolled his eyes and cursed in German under his breath as he went upstairs to his room. He unlocked the door and went inside to find everything was in its place, waiting for him. He sighed as he went for his cello to take out his experience on, but when he went to pluck his A string, a sickening, flat note rang out, causing him to cringe.

"Forget it…" Gustav moaned, falling into his bed. He only wanted Ettle to know his feelings, but if he couldn't be with her, it was just as disappointing if she told him she despised him. But he DID get a kiss from her…

Blumiere was always the lucky one; as an adult, even his maids wanted to marry him. It might have been that Blumiere was French and Gustav was German, but something about Blumiere made him an easy target for romance. How did he do it? What did he have that Gustav didn't?

"Gustav, somevone vants to see you," Gustav's uncle called from downstairs.

"_Ein moment…_" Gustav said, getting up and walking over to the door and opening it. He was met with a hooded figure. Gustav jumped, startled.

"Gustav, please, I don't have much time," A high voice said softly, going inside his room. Gustav shut the door, confused.

"Who are you—vat do you vant?!"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier…" The person said. "And to give a compromise to our relationship."

"…Ettle?"

The figure took off her hood to reveal that it was indeed Ettle Vivace. Her face was full of sadness and shame. "Gustav, I really am sorry. I want to be with you, but I just can't."

"And I told you dat I understand."

"But you aren't happy. That's not what I want."

Gustav paused. "I know. I do not want dat either."

"Well…this'll sound crazy, but what if we pull a 'Timpani and Blumiere' and just meet with each other at a certain place every once in a while?"

"Dat vould be alvight, but…"

"I'm sorry I have to be quick with you, but I know I'll be missing in the castle soon, and if they find out, then I'll be in huge trouble." Ettle said. "I'll meet you in the forest outside of Blumiere's castle tomorrow, okay? See you,"

"Ettle!"

"What?"

Ettle was kissed on the cheek by Gustav. "Um…be careful, alvight?"

Ettle blushed. "Alright. _Grazi_." Gustav laughed.

"_Bitte. Auf wiedersehen."_

"_Auf wiedersehen."_

Ettle scurried out the door as Gustav watched her. He sighed dreamily.

"I am starting to vonder if Blumiere's charm is rubbing off…" Gustav smiled and laughed. "_Vielen dank!!"_

* * *

"You gave them consent?!" Taire exclaimed, beaming. She hugged her husband tightly. "That was so sweet of you to do..."

"They are very different, but very alike at the same time," Noir commented. "Blumiere was raised in a darker but more caring environment and lived an outgoing life, and Timpani was raised in a lighter but harsher environment and lived a quiet, modest life. They both deserve something happy in the end."

"I understand. Blumiere, I'm sure, is very happy with what you've done. Thank you, Noir."

Noir nodded. "I won't say it was a pleasure, but I think uniting darkness and light is sometimes the best thing to do..."


End file.
